


Nadstandardní vztahy

by sparklingdali



Series: Dvě století série [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, European Union, Historical Hetalia, Humor, Ice-hockey UST, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recent History, The Hard Life Of Being An Ex
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingdali/pseuds/sparklingdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DOČASNĚ POZASTAVENO KVŮLI PŘEPSÁNÍ</p><p>Česko a Slovensko mají i nadále nadstandardní vztahy, jak se politici mnohokrát v minulosti vyjádřili a dle některých jsou dokonce lepší než kdy předtím. Jenže politici říkají věcí spoustu a obě země toho během posledních dvaceti let v tomto ohledu zažily dost, aby jejich slova nebraly s takovou váhou.<br/>Ale země nejsou národy a pro Václava s Rastislavem to tedy může znamenat opravdu cokoliv...</p><p>(roky 1998-2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**1998, 5 let od rozpadu Československa**

Rastislav nepřítomně zíral do papíru na jeho pracovním stole, neschopný z něj ani po deseti minutách vydolovat nějaký význam. Jeho mozek doslova křičel o pomoc, aby ho Slovensko už proboha nemučilo otravnými žvásty o integrační politice a věnoval se spíš příjemnějším aktivitám jako oběd, spánek nebo dívání se na televizi, která byla novým přírůstkem k vybavení jeho kanceláře a klíč k přežití dennodenních jednání se svými politiky i skeptické brblání Bratislavy, jestli už to nové znění toho a toho zákonu dostal a  - v  zřídkavém návalu optimismu -  jestli jej také četl.

Rasťo by nikdy nevěřil, že se mu bude stýskat po manuální práci, ale po vysedávání ve své kanceláři s vědomím, že je jenom zidealizovaný maskot v kvádru, se mu pomalu začalo stýskat po něčem, kde viděl na konci dne nějaký výsledek a mohl jít domů s čistou hlavou a hřejivým pocitem u srdce, že odvedl kus pořádné práce.

Tento pocit, když nechával Prezidentský palác za svými zády, Rasťo rozhodně nepociťoval.

"Vyzeráš, že už máš zase pondelkovú depku," pronesl Michal, zosobnění Bratislavy, který ze dveří nakoukl na Rastislava zírajícího bez známky života v očích do papírů.

"Prečo mi tieto kokotiny vôbec posielajú?" zamračil se Rasťo.

Bratislava se mezi tím pozval dovnitř a přešel blíž k mahagonovému stolu Slovenska. Změřil si listy papírů a na chvíli přimhouřil oči, ve snaze jako před ním neúspěšně Rasťo zjistit jejich obsah.

„Čo to preboha je?“

„To si mi dal ty,“ pronesl Rasťo poměrně ostře, což bylo pro Michala jasné varování udělat krok zpátky. Nechtěl opakovat ty zážitky z minulých let, kdy se tu spolu několikrát porvali kvůli úplným blbostem, protože Rastislav špatně snášel jeho nezáviděníhodnou (a odpovídajícně vlivnou) pozici hlavního města, držící si jakési naivní přesvědčení, že díky jejich doteď poměrně dobrým vztahům, Bratislava nebude obhajovat i svoje vlastní zájmy.

Praha na něm doopravdy vykonala svoje dílo, myslel si tenkrát kysele, když si Rasťo bral hodiny na to, aby si každý papír odnesl do kanceláře a tam ho pečlivě zkoumal a pročítal, vrhající při tom po Michalovi nedůvěřivé pohledy. Tahle horlivost mu ale naštěstí vydržela pouze několik měsíců po zřízení státu, i když se k této činnosti občas vracel, jen aby Bratislavu uprostřed nějaké hádky nasral a ukázal mu, kdo je tu ve skutečnosti šéf.

Ale protože Michal považoval Rastislava za v podstatě fajn chlapa a svého dobrého kamaráda, nechával Slovensko milosrdně v této iluzi žít.

"To si asi nemusíš čítať," povzdechl si Bratislava, když znovu nakoukl do dokumentů. "Teraz je len nutné vydržať, nepokúšať sa o žiadne medzinárodné škandály-"

"To im povedz v parlamente," ohradil se Rasťo, obočí svraštělé do jedné tlusté čáry.

"- a nikde sa verejne neukazovať s Ruskom. Maďarsku sa prosím ťa radšej na konferenciách vyhýbaj, vo všetkej úprimnosť pre dobro vás oboch."

Rasťo na to jenom něco rozmrzele zamručel a natáhl si dole pod stolem nohy, takže mu vyčnívaly na druhé straně a poskytovaly Michalovi úžasný pohled na Rastislavovy špatně spárované ponožky. No prostě pondělí.

"Aký bol víkend?"

Tohle Slovensko trochu dostalo ze špatné nálady, protože se líbezně usmál a věnoval Michalovi spiklenecký pohled.

"Až tak dobrý, jo?" zasmál se Blava upřímně a Rasťo se k němu přidal.

"V piatok to vyzeralo strašne," Rastislav si založil ruce na prsou, "Ale potom som sa stretol na zábave s kamarátmi z Levice, kamarátkami z Levice ..."

"Dokážem si to predstaviť," pronesl pravdivě Michal, který Slovensko čas od času na jeho víkendových toulkách po různých večerních podnicích doprovázel. I když městským diskotékám stále ještě roztomile říkal zábavy, nemohl mu upřít, že se dokázal umět bavit, což poměrně vysvětlovalo jeho pravidelnou nechuť navracet se v pondělí mezi kupu papírů.

"A čo ty? Stále ešte prerábaš byt?" zeptal se Rasťo.

Michal si prohrábl svoje kudrnaté vlasy a obešel stůl Slovenska, aby se zády mohl opřít o parapet okna.

"Áno, ešte na tom robíme, ale do mesiaca by to už snáď mohlo byť všetko hotové," povzdechl si.

"Tiež si mohol niečo povedať, ja by som ti prišiel zase pomoc," Rasťo se mračil a nohama se postrkoval na židli sem a tam.

Bratislava rozhodně neměl zájem o Rastislavovu kritiku ohledně jeho bydlení, protože moderní architektura mu tak akorát dávala novou půdu pro stěžování si, jakou obludnost tu a tam zase staví, jako by takhle nereptal několik desetiletí o každé drobné změně, kterou tohle město podstoupilo. Michal měl podezření, že Rasťo by byl nejspokojenější, kdyby mu nechal ve svém bytě volnou ruku, dokud by jí Slovák nějakým způsobem nepřetvořil v drevnici z 19. století.

"To je v pohode, veď ja už to skoro mám a ty ideš potom zase na tú konferenciu," připomněl mu.

„Tak to mi ani nepripomínaj,“ obrátil Rasťo otráveně oči v sloup.

"A Česko príde pozajtra, tak len aby si na to nezabudol,“ Michal teď pečlivě sledoval výraz Rastislavovy tváře, ale Slovák se tvářil nad zmínkou jejich západního souseda až podezřele neutrálně.

"Však ja viem, pripomínaš mi to už tretí deň za sebou," usmál se drobně na Michala, ale v očích mu bylo jasně vidět, že to není jen připomínání Bratislavy, co drží v posledních dnech Česko v jeho hlavě.

Bratislava si povzdechl a zvedl se.  „No len aby si to vedel.“

"Ako by som sa zrovna na neho musel pripravovať," zamumlal ještě Rasťo a když mu věnoval Michal pochybný pohled, zamračil se na něj a začal si prsty tahat za kravatu.

Bratislava tohle nervózní gesto několik sekund pozoroval, a když Rastislav konečně mírně zrudl, přestal se škrtit na vázance a stočil oči směrem k desce stolu, rozhodl se, že je čas na odchod.

Tohle byla jedna z věcí, ve kterých Slovensku opravdu nemohl nijak pomoct.

-

Rastislav stál společně se Schusterovým zástupcem před prezidentským palácem v Bratislavě, odkud sledovali příjezd aut s českými espézetkami branami po Hodžově náměstí.

Václav vyskočil z auta první a oproti Rastislavovým očekáváním neběžel Havlovi otevřít dveře jako obvykle, což ho okamžitě zaujalo. Jejich bývalý prezident nakonec vystoupil také a Slovensko s Mečiarem si vyměnili pohled a vydali se k nim.

Rasťo se musel pousmát, když viděl Václava, jak mu při pohledu na Mečiara div nelezly oči z důlků. Technicky vzato z pozice premiéra odstoupil, ale povinnost zastupovat scházejícího prezidenta stále platila, jen do Prahy se očividně ne ke všem donesla.

Slovensku stačilo jenom si vzpomenout na Mečiarův poměrně nedávný „odchod“ z funkce a cítil se okamžitě o několik staletí starší. Kdyby s Václavem byli tak dobří přátelé jako před pár lety, parodoval by mu po telefonu rozlučkový zpěv bývalého slovenského premiéra několikrát denně, než by to už nevydržel a nepřijel ho sem do Bratislavy utěšit. Rasťo by s ním pak třeba jel na chatu, kde by mu dal něco k práci a jeho vypečeného bratříčka by pak zpěv hodně rychle přešel. Občas se mu tahle věc stávala – vymýšlení nových plánů s Václavem, jako by Česko ještě vůbec zajímalo, co on poslední dobou dělá.

Slovensko i tak ale poměrně pobavilo, že Čech bývalého slovenského premiéra i po těch letech stále nedokázal vystát.

Rastislav si podal rukou s Havlem, kterého poměrně rád zase viděl a potom samozřejmě i s Václavem. Jeho dlaň byla vřelá a i ten úšklebek na tváři se na chvíli snad proměnil v upřímný úsměv.

„Nazdar, Rasťo. Strašný počasí, co?“

Rastislav měl pocit, že snad každý jejich rozhovor v minulých letech začal počasím a jen ze sebe vyrazil něco mezi zamručením a přitakáním.

Václav se po něm nejistě podíval a po celou jejich cestu do salónu už neřekl nic, zatímco přehnaným zaujetím poslouchal Havla s Mečiarem.

Rastislav se sám sebe v duchu sarkasticky pochválil za znemožnění se rekordně už v prvních pěti minutách jejich setkání, i když asi nic nemělo na rok 1994, kdy narazil při pokusu vyhnout se mu nosem do rámu dveří a musel se pak ještě potýkat s Gilbertem, který působil dojmem, že si z tohohle zážitku smíchy nadělá do kalhot.

Když usedl na sedačku ludvíkovského salónu vedle svého bývalého premiéra naproti jejich českým hostům, nálada Slovenska se nijak nezlepšovala. Očekávalo se od nich teď, že budou zdvořile poslouchat a mluvit o neutrálních tématech a spolupráci, což mimo jiné znamenalo také nevytahovat staré bolesti z minulosti a nevyhrožovat určitým představitelkám sousedních národů hozením do Dunaje, jak Slovensku poměrně unaveně vysvětloval jeho předchozí prezident.

Při pomyšlení na tohle téměř ihned Rastislava napadlo zeptat se Havla, jestli opravdu hodlají zavést na československé hranici víza, jak před pár měsíci přednesl v českém parlamentu, ale naštěstí mu to jeho neochota ničit příjemnou ač lehce rozpačitou atmosféru zabránila. Koneckonců nechtěl vypadat nějak zoufale – pokud se Češi rozhodnou víza změnit, jeho svět se z toho nezboří a nebyli to nakonec pouze jeho lidé, co pravidelně překračovali hranici, když cestovali za prací.

Rasťo si to sám pro sebe v hlavě opakoval, jako by se už předem připravoval na Václavův protiútok, i když zatím žádné z jejich předchozích setkání nenasvědčovalo, že by Čech během těch pěti let ovládl telepatické schopnosti a mohl tušit, co se Slovensku právě teď honilo hlavou.

„Promiňte, že vás přerušuj,“ vložil se náhle do rozhovoru jejich představitelů Václav, „ale mohl bych si odskočit?“

-

Jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře, Václav se k Rastislavovi pobaveně otočil.

„Teda to jsem poctěn, že mi děláš chcací garde zrovna ty.“ Než stihl Rasťo něco říct, zúžil oči a spiklenecky dodal: „Neboj, nemám u sebe žádnou smrdutou bombu, kterou bych vás tu chtěl terorizovat.“

Rasťo si odfrkl, ale potom zakroutil hlavou.

“Si nervózny, čo?”

Václav se zastavil a drobně se zamračil. „Co? Proč jako myslíš?“

Rastislav doslova cítil, na jak tenkém ledě se pohybuje. Tohle bylo poprvé, co se jejich konverzace začala blížit něčemu, co se tak dalo upřímně nazvat, a on neměl žádný záměr to pokazit.

“No prekvapuje ma ten fekálny humor, hneď takto na začiatku. Väčšinou zvládaš improvizovať pomerne dlho, než vytiahneš hovna.”

Zatímco mluvil, pokračovali po chodbě dál až k části, kde se rozdvojovala. Václav místo Rastislavem očekávaných komentářů o své neexistující nervozitě ukázal do jednoho ze vchodů prstem.

„Tady, co?“

„Nie,“ zavrtěl Rasťo hlavou pobaveně a nechal Václava, aby ho tím druhým následoval až úplně na konec ke dveřím s černým džentlmenem v klobouku.

„Jdeš se podívat, jestli jsem nekecal?“ zařehtal se tlumeně, když mu Rasťo dveře podržel, ale potom kolem něj prošel a zamířil sebevědomě k pisoárům.

Následovalo šustění oblečení a po chvíli ticha k němu Václav otočil hlavu.

„Co? Nejde ti to? Že by nervozita?“ dodal téměř škádlivě a jeho obočí vystřelilo nahoru, zatímco Rasťo se koukal upřeně do zdi v zoufalé snaze vyčistit si hlavu a vyprázdnit svůj močový měchýř. „No a jak se vůbec máš?“ prohlásil Václav ledabyle, když Rasťo konečně s nemalou úlevou uspěl, zřejmě odhodlán nenechat se jeho mlčením nijak odradit. „Stále ještě problémy se vstupem do EU?“

Rastislav si bez toho, aby se k němu otočil, povzdechl: “No čo? Minulý rok som to bol ja, teraz ty.”

„No, co jsem slyšel, tak to s tebou bylo docela vážné. Tady pan prezident…“

“On nie je prezident,” zamumlal Rasťo dotčeně.

„… to zřejmě mezi eurokomisaři pěkně rozvířil. Ale to je tvoje věc, já… nechtěl bych, aby sis myslel, že se ti do toho nějak montuju. To rozhodně ne.“

Rasťo se mračil a zapínal si poklopec. No jen mi řekni, co si o tom myslíš, myslel si. Pověz mi, jak neschopný podle tebe jsem.

“Ja zase počul o tom Klausovom financovania ODS. Je toto ten dôvod, prečo tí robia v Bruseli dusno?” Uvědomil si, když to řekl, že možná zněl až příliš dotčeně, ale Václav se na něj pouze zašklebil, zastrkujíc si u toho košili do kalhot.

„Klaus,“ poznamenal znechuceně, jako by to vše kompletně vysvětlovalo a potom naklonil hlavu otráveně na stranu. „Prosím tě, to je furt něco.“

Rasťo nedokázal nic jiného než na něj tupě koukat s jazykem přilepeným k patru a schopný myslet pouze na to, jak spolu během posledních pěti let zatím ještě nikdy nebyli takhle sami.  Kolikrát si podobné scény přehrával v hlavě, představoval si, co by mu řekl a Václavův následný upřímný úsměv, když poví něco vtipného nebo nenuceně nadhodí pozvání na pivo, aby snad konečně zahodili tohle příšerné přešlapování kolem sebe, kdy najednou nevěděli po tolika letech, jak se jeden k druhému chovat.

Václavy měl oči přilepené k lesknoucí se kachlíčkové podlaze a místo přátelství mezi nimi zůstalo viset pouze trapné ticho. Rastislavovi z toho bylo upřímně smutno. Zahodil myšlenky na kdovíjaké předem připravené konverzace a s těžkým pocitem v žaludku se otočil a odvedl Česko zpátky k jejich politikům.

Zbytek jejich návštěvy proběhl bez problémů, Havel se tak jako tak neplánoval zdržet dlouho a Václav se nezapomněl mezi řečí s obvyklou důležitostí zmínit, že se ještě tento týden chystají do Rakouska.

Rasťo netušil, jestli tím na něj chtěl udělat dojem, když měl tady z Bratislavy Vídeň doslova za dveřmi nebo se v něm pokoušel vzbudit starou žárlivost. Ani jedna z možností nedávala moc smysl, ale Slovensko přemýšlení nad nimi zaměstnalo až do jejich odchodu.

„No rád jsem si s tebou zase jednou pokecal,“ pousmál se Václav, když mu opět potřásal venku rukou a Rasťo přemýšlel, jestli v tom nebylo trochu sarkasmu, vzhledem k tomu, jak duchem nepřítomen poslední minuty jejich návštěvy byl, nehledě na to, že si toho tedy dnes opravdu nijak moc neřekli.

Chvíli mu dokonce přišlo, že ho chtěl Václav přátelsky dloubnout do ramene, ale na poslední chvíli se ovládl a jen se k němu mírně až téměř nesměle naklonil. Rasťo si sám hrál s myšlenkou, jak by se asi tvářil, kdyby do něj drkl sám, díky čemuž místo toho, aby Václavovi něco odpověděl, jen nepřítomně civěl před sebe.

Václav na pár sekund znejistěl, než se křečovitě usmál, zvedl ledabyle dlaň nahoru v poslední sbohem a pak mu ukázal záda.

Rastislav bezradně sledoval odjíždějící auta. Jeho předpověď z roku 1992 byla více než správná. O žádných nadstandardních vztazích mezi nimi se opravdu nedalo mluvit.

-

Václav si tašku s nákupem přehodil do druhé ruky, a zatím co ji tiskl k prsům, druhou využil, aby odemkl dveře od Ludmilina dvorku. Když se mu podařilo protáhnout se na zahradu bez toho, aniž by upustil nákup nebo klíče od auta, vydal se ke dveřím selského stavení, které stálo na okraji jedné nejmenované jihomoravské vesnice již pár století a po Brně bylo jediné hlavní sídlo zosobnění jeho lásky a životní inspirace.

Václav málem upustil nákup i s klíči, když v předsíni odkopl boty a vešel do obýváku, kde uprostřed sedačky s nohama rozšafně rozhozenýma od sebe a pusou plnou bábovky, uviděl rozvalovat se jeho životní lásku druhou.

Rasťo na chvíli vypadal, že se asi udusí, podle toho jak si dal okamžitě ruku před pusu a vykulil na Václava oči, nakonec ale bábovku nenechal zvítězit a podařilo se mu ten ohromný kus nějakým zázračným způsobem dostat z hltanu až do žaludku.

„Ahoj,“ vydral ze sebe po chvíli ticha a okamžitě stočil oči ke zdi.

Čech několikrát zamrkal. Odpověděl mu opatrně na pozdrav a potom, jako by si teprve teď uvědomil, že nákup setkání opravdu přežil, řekl:

„Já tohle dám nejdřív do kuchyně, jo?“ zeptal se Slovenska poměrně zbytečně, protože jakmile to dořekl, byl už k němu obrácen zády a rázným krokem si to mířil do kuchyně.

Ludmila, přešlapující nervózně kolem kuchyňské linky, se k němu okamžitě otočila, zástěru obepnutou kolem boků a zvědavý výraz ve tváři. Div že jí ta fialová očička nejiskřila, myslel si Václav kysele.

„Jé, ty jsi myslel už dneska!“ spráskla ruce teatrálně. Václav zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou a protočil oči. „Ale tak to vůbec nevadí, vždyť jsme se tu přece tak dlouho všichni nesešli, tak alespoň pokecáme, ne?!“ Strkala ho z kuchyně poměrně nevybíravě zpátky do obýváku, zatímco Václav na půl huby protestoval.

„Na co si tu jako hraješ?“ procedil mezi zuby rozzuřeně, když k ní naklonil hlavu. „Já… já vážně nevím, co si myslíš, že-„

„Šup, šup,“ Morava ho teď doslova do obýváku tlačila.

„Já ti dám šup šup!“ obrátil se k ní Václav v panice, začínající si uvědomovat neodvratnost situace, do které se dostal. „Absolutně _ničeho_ tímhle nedocílíš,“ gestikuloval zuřivě, „když on nechce s námi nic mít, tak se přece nebudu ponižovat!“

„Mazej do toho obýváku, Vašule!“ Zamračila se Ludmila a postrčila ho ven z kuchyně. Dál už Václav chtě nechtě musel pokračovat sám, protože se v momentě, kdy udělal krok z kuchyně, díval do očí Slovensku samotnému, který okamžitě stočil hlavu k televizi a snažil se velice nedůvěryhodně předstírat, že nic z jejich handrkování neslyšel.

Václav z posledních sil usedl do křesla naproti němu a několik sekund se věnoval obrazovce televize, kde nějaká žena afektovaným hlasem nabízela nový prací prostředek. Když usoudil, že o tom, jak odstraňovat špínu z oblečení, se s Rastislavem opravdu bavit nemůže, plácl první, co ho v té chvíli napadlo:

 „Tak co, jak ti jde v poslední době hokej?“

Rastislav, který od rozdělení státu nic na mistrovství nevyhrál a navíc byl ještě mezinárodní hokejovou organizací bez ohledu na předchozí úspěchy v rámci Československa zařazen do skupiny C1, k němu okamžitě otočil hlavu a zúžil oči.

„Koukám, že už jsi za chvíli skoro v áčku,“ zažertoval Václav lehce nervózně, když zaregistrovala jeho pohled. Jak mohl sakra vědět, že i pitomý hokej, který v minulosti představoval jednoho z jejich nejmilejších společných koníčků, se teď nacházel za limitem přijatelných konverzací.

Rasťo mu na to s falešným úsměvem řekl: "Tak aspoň mi nikto nebude môcť povedať, že som sa tam dostal kvôli úspechu iných."

Václav, se zamračil a okamžitě chtěl Slovensku na toto něco moc pěkného odpovědět, když v tom byl přerušen křikem Ludmily tak ostrým, že vedle něj Rasťo nadskočil na sedačce.

„JÍDLO!“ zahartusila z kuchyně Morava, která je dle Václava předvídavě jistě poslouchala a teď se snažila odvést jejich pozornost od hokejových křivd. „Honem, honem, pojďte jíst, než vám to vychladne!“

Když dorazili do kuchyně, bez velkého překvapení zjistili, že Morava jim ještě ani nezačala nandávat. Rasťo se s velkým zanícením chopil příborů a začal je velice rozvážně pokládat na stůl, tvářící se, jako že ho to stojí spoustu koncentrace a opravdu se u toho nemůže s nikým – hlavně Václavem – bavit.

Václava teď poprvé, co překročil práh Moravina domu, napadlo, jestli takhle probíhala všechna setkání v jeho nepřítomnosti, ale okamžitě tu myšlenku zapudil. Znal Ludmilu moc dobře, aby věděl, že už tu spolu jistě vesele chlastají několik měsíců a jeho příchod teď tuto idylu silně narušil. S Rastislavem se jistě neudobřovala kvůli němu, naopak Václavovi několikrát za jeho život dali více či méně žertovně najevo, že si spolu i bez jeho pomoci rozumí až příliš dobře a v jeho nepřítomnosti se rozhodně nenudí.

„Teda toho je. Buchtičky, svíčková… bábovka! Kvůli mně teda takhle nepečeš, když přijedu,“ věnoval Václav Moravě laškovný pohled, když se konečně všichni usadili ke stolu a popřáli si dobrou chuť.

„Když si to nezasloužíš,“ odvětila Ludmila chladně a zakousla se do knedlíku.

„Trochu se ti to ale zdrclo,“ řekl Václav a nechal kousek omáčky stéct ze lžíce zpátky do talíře.

„Nie, máš to výborné,“ probral se konečně Rasťo, když se po něm oba podívali a jako by to chtěl dokázat, strčil si pořádnou lžíci svíčkové do pusy. Potom se obrátil na Václava a s výzvou v očích si přisadil: „"Ak to nechceš, kľudne to zjem!“

Čech protočil oči a pak se podíval po Moravě, která se na něj dívala se zadostiučiněným úšklebkem.

„No tak promiň, ale když ti to budu pokaždé vychvalovat jako on, tak nikdy nepoznáš, jestli nám to vážně chutná nebo ne,“ ohrazoval se tónem, jako by jí chtěl ukázat, že jí tady vlastně prokazuje tu největší laskavost.

„Já si myslím, že je na čase, aby sis začal vařit sám,“ pronesla Ludmila s úsměvem a složila si ruce pod bradu, lokty opřené o stůl. „Viď, Rasťo?“ přerušila Václavovo reptání, že si přece vaří doma neustále.

Rastislav zvedl oči od svíčkové a potom s naprostou vážností zavřel oči a zakýval hlavou.

„Nechcete si vy dva rovnou dát pusu?“ zakroutil Václav hlavou na oko rozmrzele.

Celá večeře už ale proběhla poměrně v klidu, a když se Rasťo po docinkaní příborů statečně přihlásil o mytí nádobí, Václav na Moravin velice sugestivní pohled prohlásil, že ho přece nemůže v tak těžkém úkolu nechat samotného a tak tedy stáli vedle sebe, Rasťo rukávy vyhrnuté až k loktům a Václav s utěrkou v ruce, připraven čelit nevyhnutelné chvíli, kdy spolu budou opět sami.

 Václav po oku Slovensko sledoval, výškou stále stejný jako on, kvádro perfektně padnoucí jeho štíhlé postavě a vlasy stejné délky, jako na začátku devadesátých let, kdy si je po různých výkyvech dlouhovlasé módy nechal ostříhat.

Čech si vždycky myslel, že mu tenhle účes zvlášť sluší. Vypadal starší a zároveň vždycky mohl krásně vidět, jak mu rudnou v rozpacích uši. Václav se usmíval, když pomyslel na všechny ty chvíle, kdy se Rasťo snažil před ním skrýt, co si myslí, ale jeho tvář ho vždycky nějakým způsobem zradila.

„Vy se s Moravou takhle vídáte často?“ snažil se začít diplomaticky a v hloubi duše se modlil, aby to jeho bratr nevzal jako rýpnutí, co tu vlastně dělá.

„Občas, vždy raz za mesiac alebo tak sa prídem pozrieť, čo robí. No,“ podrbal se na nose, „vlastne som tu bol zatiaľ len dvakrát,“ zasmál se lehce, „vieš od tej doby čo... no...“

Václav se ho v tom rozhodl nenechat, což možná způsobilo, že bez rozmyšlení plácl:

„No je to škoda, že jsme se tak dlouho neviděli.“

Rastislav očividně nevěděl, co na to říct. Chvíli pokračovali tiše v mytí nádobí a potom pravil:

„Kľudne môžeme zájsť niekedy na pivo ... keď budeš chcieť.“ Bylo to proneseno ale tak opatrně, že Václav přemýšlel, jestli s ním jít opravdu chce nebo to jenom říká, aby zahladil to trapné ticho po tom, co mu pomalu řekl, jak se mu po něm stýská.

Což byla pravda, jak si bolestivě uvědomoval, když tu teď takhle stál pár centimetrů od něho a bohužel k jeho všestrannému zděšení to nebylo pouze jeho srdce, co najednou opět zatoužilo po Rastislavově blízkosti.

Když se podíval na Rastislava s rukávy vyhrnutými až k loktům a sluncem ozařující jeho tvář, jen těžko se mohl ubránit myšlenkám, jak správně tenhle obraz v jeho očích vypadá, jak moc sem patří a jakým neskutečným způsobem mu tu během mnoha předešlých nedělních odpolední chyběl.

Ne, snažil se v duchu sám se sebou Čech zoufale hádat, když se s ním neviděl, tak si na něj skoro vůbec nevzpomněl, ujišťoval se velmi zatvrzele. Ale jakmile ho někde spatřil, srdce se mu rozbušilo a on cítil takové příšernou touhu sevřít ho v náručí a zároveň mu zakroutit krkem protože _Jak sis mě mohl dovolit opustit, ty neřáde, jak si mi to mohl proboha udělat?_

Když ale Slovensko neměl na očích, všechno šlo skvěle, srdce mu fungovalo v podstatě normálně a život šel plynule a blaženě nudně dál. Nedávalo proto naprosto žádný smysl, aby se takhle cítil, když ho viděl. A přece to tu měl černé na bílém, myslel si rozčileně, když se o něj Rasťo omylem otřel a on musel na chvíli počítat do pěti. Václavovo jediné štěstí bylo, že jeho puberta trvala několik století a ano, ani si to nechcete představit, každopádně ho to naučilo se s tímto problémem vždy poměrně slušně vypořádat, často myšlenkami na Bavorsko, jak tancuje Schuhplattler tak, jak ho Bůh stvořil.

Ztěžka polkl, když si z nenadání představil, jak Rasťo v těch rukou drží trochu jiný druh nádobíčka než Ludmilin cibulák a místo sledování jeho rukou začal myslet na Bavorsko ještě intenzivněji.

Bylo to prostě něco trochu jiného, jet někam na jednání nebo být vyloženě předem připraven na setkání s ním a vlézt o víkendu k Ludmile domů, jako to už udělal za svůj život milionkrát, a najít ho tu, jak si tu v klidu sedí a žere bábovku, jako by se jejich cesty před šesti lety nenávratně nerozdělily.

Rastislav otočil kohoutek zpátky a věnoval mu drobný úsměv, než opustil kuchyň opačným směrem a zamířil do obýváku.

Václav těžce vydechl a opřel si čelo o skříň nad dřezem a několikrát do ní zabušil hlavou.

Proč ho musel nutit se takhle cítit pokaždé, když ho znovu viděl? Copak ho tenkrát neměl dost a netěšil se, až bude konečně pryč a dá mu pokoj?

Odebral se konečně za Ludmilou a Rastislavem do obýváku, kde už oba usrkávali kávu a něčemu se tlumeně smáli.

Rasťo se okamžitě smát přestal a začal zaujatě míchat mléko v šálku. Václav se nuceně na Ludmilu usmál, když si sedl naproti nim a v místnosti se rozhostilo trapné ticho.

Notnou chvíli zíral do země a potom se po očku otočil k Ludmile, která s prázdným obličejem dělala to samé. Nenápadně stočil pohled do vitríny skříně, aby se podíval, co dělá Rasťo, ale v tom okamžiku zrudl, protože jeho slovenský přítel dostal nápad úplně stejný a již pár sekund takto příhodný kousek nábytku využíval k špehování Václavových reakcí bez toho, aby se na něj musel jen podívat.

Okamžitě se podívali jeden druhému do očí a oba nejspíš najednou odzbrojeni tou ironií, že po tolika letech tu dělají takové šaškárny, se začali usmívat, každý nejdřív v neúspěšném pokusu to schovat, ale potom už otevřeně, Rasťo se svým širokým úsměvem od ucha k uchu a jiskřícíma očima zatímco Václav s dolíčky ve tváři a přivřenými víčky.

„Čemu se tak blbě culíte,“ zúžila oči Ludmila, když je uviděla, jak na sebe dělají ksichty.

„Ničemu.“

„Ničomu.“

V ten moment to ani jeden z nich nevydržel a začali se smát. Trvalo jim pár sekund, než se uklidnili, zatímco je Ludmila na oko nesouhlasně pozorovala, ve skutečnosti potěšená až moc.

„Vidíte a já chtěla už jít pro něco k pití, ale vy to dnes ani nepotřebujete,“ zkřížila si ruce na prsou, zatímco Rasťo v protestu div nevstal.

„Nie, to nie…“

„Přece tu nebudeme až do večera na suchu!“ řekl Václav s pobouřením v hlase. „To jsou mi nápady!“ stočil hlavu k Rastislavovi a potom, jakoby si teprve teď uvědomil, co řekl, dodal: „Budeš tu s námi až do večera, že jo?“

Neměl ani čas zamaskovat ten závan naděje v hlase, ale asi to bylo dobře, protože Rasťo zavřel oči a, jako by to byla úplná samozřejmost, kývl.


	2. několik hodin do roku 2000, 7 let po rozpadu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> za beta-read děkuji Iv-chan (thecrystalmadness)

**několik hodin do roku 2000, 7 let po rozpadu**

Rasťo dorazil do hotelu někdy kolem půl deváté večer v sytě růžové limuzíně, kterou pro něj a Polsko objednal na letiště Francis sám. Pro Slovensko byla jistá úleva, že si Feliks nevybral smoking podobné barvy a teď ho pouze pobaveně pozoroval, jak se vykláněl ze střešního okna limuzíny a nadšeně mu sděloval, kudy jedou a kolik je v ulicích Paříže lidí.

Rasťo vlastně vděčil Polsku za to, že ho v těchto posledních hodinách kompletně odvedl od myšlenek ohledně smyslu své přítomnosti na této akci a proč místo toho prostě nezůstal doma ve společnosti svých nových i starých přátel tak jako každý předchozí rok.

Dnešní den byl totiž pro slovenský národ v podstatě trojnásobnou oslavou - nového roku, nového tisíciletí a svých sedmých narozenin coby samostatné země.

Rasťo se nad tím posledním pro sebe ušklíbl. Feliks dopadl vedle něj na koženou sedačku a poplácal ho po stehně.

„Jsme tady. L’hôtel Raphaël,“ řekl v momentě, kdy se auto zastavilo.

Oba stáli na ulici ověšené z obou stran lampióny, budova hotelu tyčící se před nimi. Už od pohledu vypadal velmi noblesně a předem zahnal všechny Rastislavovy obavy, že je zase šoupnou do Hiltonu, ke kterému si už za sedm let vytvořil odpor.

Taková akce totiž představovala kromě neskutečného množství chlastu pro v mnoha ohledech nesmrtelné žaludky také bezpečností hazard a tak už teď před vchodem stála ochranka, která si od nich vzala doklady, otevřela na první pohled nijak zvláštní, ale ve skutečnosti velmi speciální pasy Polska i Slovenska a potom je s bělostnými úsměvy a přáním hezkého večera v silně americkém přízvuku pustili dovnitř.

"Všimol si si...„

„Amerických imperialistů? No to víš, že jo.“

Rastislav se zasmál. "No aspoň vieme, kto bude dnes stopercentne prítomný."

„Vsaď se, že ochranu zajišťuje Alfréd jen proto, že se Británie a Francie zase nemohly dohodnout.“

Rasťo měl teprve teď šanci prohlédnout si vstupní halu hotelu posetou ludvíkovským nábytkem a neorenesančním vybavením a téměř se cítil nesvůj, že v takovém místě bude prolévat alkohol po různých přístojných i nepřístojných místech a pravděpodobně v pozdních ranních hodinách narážet na různé hrany drahého nábytku.

Nakonec se pouze zhluboka nadechl, odmítající vypadat v tomto prostředí jakkoliv nepatřičně, a nechal se odvést spolu s ostatními dál.

Když se dveře do salónu otevřely, Rastislavovi se naskytl pohled na asi dvacet stolů pokrytých sněhově bílými ubrusy, u kterých už v místech seděly různé evropské i mimoevropské národy, uzobávající buď z _canapés_ servírovaných několika číšníky, kteří poměrně dobře předstírali, že je směs cizích jazyků v jednotlivých konverzacích ani trochu neudivuje.

Slovensku všechna ta honosnost vzdáleně připomínala několik plesů a slavností, kterých se za svého času účastnil po Uhrách i Rakousích, nejdříve jako stráž upíjející při odchodu panstva ze sklenic víno a šampaňské a poté jako host, sdělující svoje srdceryvné problémy bohatým měšťankám a nižším šlechtičnám, ne zřídkakdy vyvolávající nad osudem národa i nějakou tu slzu (a občas i jiné věci).

Tentokrát ale nebylo cílem probouzení slovenského patriotismu - toho měl dle svého skromného úsudku pár hodin před výročím slovenské samostatnosti a svých sedmých narozenin poměrně dost. Dnešní návštěva totiž nevznikla pouze z touhy po zábavě a strachu, aby Francise odmítnutím jeho pozvání neurazil. Rasťo koneckonců mohl strávit Silvestr tak jako každý rok na Hlavním náměstí se svými starými i novými přáteli a potom se nejistým krokem vydat do podniků, kde se po něm nepožadoval smoking, jehož vázanka ho nepříjemně škrtila u krku. Nemluvě o tom, že upřímnost přátelství Francie již poznal před mnoha lety, kdy mu díky jeho absenci uřízli doslova kus těla a naservírovali ho po tom všem, co pro jeho obranu zakusil, Maďarsku na zlatém podnose.

Ne, Rastislav sem přišel hlavně proto, aby se ukázal ve společnosti ‚vyspělých‘ národů a přesvědčil je o svém místě mezi nimi jak v NATO, tak i v EU.

Smutně se při těchto myšlenkách podíval na již stoprocentně obsazený bar, jehož návštěvu si do určité doby vyloženě zakázal. Sice již předem věděl, že tento slib v průběhu večera poruší, ale alespoň ze začátku chtěl mít čistou hlavu, aby třeba někomu proboha neřekl nějaký svůj politicky nekorektní názor nebo - a to by bylo ještě horší - co si o nich doopravdy myslí.

V takto pozitivní náladě Rasťo přešel k jednomu ze stolů, kolem kterého stál Francis v poměrně pestré společnosti. Rastislav s určitou hořkostí na jazyku, když spatřil Rusko, usoudil, že sem pozvali asi už opravdu každého.

"Á, Rastislav!" ozval se Francis a usmál se jeho směrem, takže všichni kolem něj vzhlédli směrem ke Slovensku.

Rasťo se ten úsměv snažil opětovat neméně srdečně, i když se u toho cítil poněkud křečovitě. Potřásl si s Francií rukou a poděkoval mu za pozvání. Než se stačil pořádně rozkoukat po ostatních, zastoupila mu Ukrajina, které si doteď, protože stála úzkostlivě vedle Ruska, ani nevšiml, s úsměvem a s dvěma sklenkami šampaňského v rukou, jednu napřaženou směrem k němu.

Rastislav se po ní s vděčným úsměvem natáhl, šampaňské vlastně ani pořádný alkohol nebyl, takže to bylo s jeho předsevzetím naprosto v pořádku.

„Veľmi ti to dnes pristane," prohlásil s širokým úsměvem a snažil se pohledem příliš neulpět na žádné části jejího těla.

Olena mu úsměv opětovala s přehnanou stydlivostí, i když bylo absolutně nemožné, aby si toho, jak vypadá, nebyla vědoma. Možná to byla část jejího šarmu, pomyslel si Rasťo trochu zasněně, než mu přistála tvrdá ruka na rameni, div že sklenici neupustil.

"Že ano? Já jí to říkám neustále," usmál se mu přímo do tváře Ivan a Rastislav se na něj drobně zamračil, když poté spolu s Ukrajinou, která nevypadala jeho chováním absolutně rozhozena, zamířili na druhou stranu salónu k baru, kde Rasťo k velkému překvapení spatřil také Česko.

Václav měl vlasy uhlazené dozadu, jeho typická neučesaná katastrofa teď pryč, takže všichni mohli vidět jeho hezké rysy, vysoké čelo a plné rty, na které se Rasťo snažil mermomocí nezírat. Působil tak jako vždy, trochu se sice mračil, ale jinak tam postával s téměř urážlivou ležérností, kterou častoval hosty na různých Roderichových večírcích, ze kterých ho občas před mnoha lety musel (většinou nepozvaný) Rasťo zachraňovat a vzít ho na projížďku na koni nebo se jím rovnou nechat zatáhnout do stájí, kde mu vždy jeho současný soused nabídl přivítání obvykle přesahující hranice bratrskosti.

 

Znovu se po něm nenápadně obrátil. Nepřehlédl to nervózní gesto, s kterým si Václav v jedné vteřině přejel po temeni hlavy, cítící se jistě bez svého neexistujícího účesu jako obvykle nesvůj. Rasťo si byl jist, že nikdo jiný než on – snad s výjimkou Moravy – by něčemu takovému nevěnoval pozornost, ale jak to mohl vůbec ignorovat, když od něj věděl, že mu jako dítěti za trest vlasy stříhali a že na ně byl od té doby až přecitlivělý.

Rastislav si chvíli hrál s myšlenkou, že ho půjde pozdravit. Okamžitě ji ale zamítl, nepřál si totiž, aby si snad Čech myslel, že se tu nemá s kým bavit, a Slovák určitě nechtěl mít na svědomí další nárůst Václavova už tak chorobně velkého ega. Rozhodně v tom nebyla nějaká nervozita ze setkání s ním nebo snad dokonce strach, říkal si v duchu. Rasťo se nebál ničeho a svého vypečeného bratříčka už vůbec.

Konfrontace s Ruskem v něm vždycky vzbudila chmurné nálady a pozorování Česka je bohužel nijak nevylepšilo. Proto, ve snaze je rychle zatrhnout už v počátku, pomalu dokráčel ke stolu, kde snědší ze dvou Itálií právě rozhazoval poměrně agresivně karty po stole, zatímco si je Německo vyrovnával pečlivě v rukou s výrazem maximální koncentrace, nevnímající Rakousko, který mu poměrně nevybíravě zíral do karet a div sebou netrhl, když Rastislav za jeho zády otevřel pusu:

"Môžem sa pridať?"

-

Václav měl na sobě frak a cítil se při tom jako tučňák. Trochu mu nabubřelost dnešní oslavy vadila, jako kdyby se nejraději ožral v džínech a s Ludmilou kolem krku u ní ve vesnické hospodě s pár rachejtlemi vyhozenými do vzduchu, vstřebávající tu přiožralou euforii celé jejich země alespoň pod iluzí klidu. Občas přemýšlel, jestli by nebyl opilý, i kdyby celý večer na sklenku ani nešáhl, ale nikdy v sobě nenašel dost sebezapření to otestovat.

Procházel se po salónu a sem tam se pozdravil s pár národy, které již dlouho neviděl a neměl si čas je při mezinárodních konferencích v posledních letech prohlédnout. I tolik let po pádu železné opony občas cítil tu izolaci a často to bylo patrné i ze zasedacího pořádku, kdy je podvědomě dávali dohromady do kupy i s ostatními post-komunistickými státy.

Václavovi to trochu připomínalo, když se na něj dívali ve čtrnáctém století skrz prsty kvůli jeho kacířským perverzím, jak láskyplně husitství nazývala církev a někteří jeho sousedi, i když tentokrát musel dát předsudkům v určitém za pravdu, protože kdo jiný než on, člověk, který si to zažil na vlastní kůži, mohl říct, že komunismus byl tedy projekt jak neúspěšný tak i silně nebezpečný.

I když ne všechny věci byly zas až tak špatné, dodal hlásek vzadu v jeho hlavě, ale Václav mu v tomto momentě, obklopen nebývalým pařížským luxusem, který by si v předchozích dobách nemohl kvůli zákazu překročit hranice dovolit, nevěnoval žádnou zvláštní pozornost. Jako na zavolanou v tom momentě spatřil Rusko, což mu zanechalo hořkou pachuť na jazyku ohledně Francisova rozhodnutí ho sem pozvat.

Pokud s ním Francouz neměl žádné problémy, mohl se jeho bývalý spojenec alespoň zamyslet nad tím, jestli jeho přítomnost nebude vadit jeho hostům, myslel si roztrpčeně. Václav ho mezitím našel pohledem a po pár sekundách se k němu Francis otočil a poměrně upřímně se usmál, nadzvedávající téměř prázdnou sklenku bílého vína na pozdrav. Václav se k němu pomalu přišoural.

„Ahoj, jak se vede?“ pozdravil ho po anglicku bez jakékoliv touhy získat na otázku upřímnou odpověď. Děkuju za pozvání,“ dodal a hodil směrem k Rusku postávajícímu nedaleko od nich u baru s doprovodem Ukrajiny významný pohled, „i když očividně nebylo nijak zvlášť selektivní.“

Na tváři Francie se objevil drobný zmatek, který ale okamžitě při pohledu na Ivana nahradil smutný úsměv. Jako by ho dokonce litoval, myslel si Václav kysele.

„Tak to určitě ne, vždyť se podívej, vedle koho sedím,“ probral se konečně a s falešným zasněním pohladil tvář Anglie, který právě pil šampaňské a málem se jím díky tomu polil. Arturovy výzvy, aby udělal mírně obscénní věci s různými částmi jeho těla, Francouz ignoroval.

„O co jsem přišel?“ objevil se Američan znenadání vedle Václava, který měl co dělat, aby nenadskočil. „Á, těší mě, znovu tě vidět!“ Potřásl si s Českem rukou.

„Víš vůbec, jak se jmenuje?“ Poznamenal Artur sarkasticky a kolem stolu se ozvalo rozpačité hihňání. Václavovi se to ani za nic nelíbilo, ale stisknul ruku Ameriky pevně a s přátelským úsměvem.

„Tak samozřejmě, že vím!“ Ohradil se Alfréd pobaveně. „Spíš vy starci tady,“ byl přerušen žertovným bučením a cinkáním lžiček v protestu, „byste si měli dávat pozor! Slyšel jsem, že pár z vás zapomíná i svou vlastní historii.“

„Tak když jí neustále přepisují…,“ ozval se někdo z druhé strany stolu, ale než se mohl Václav dopídit kdo, začali se všichni smát.

„Je to Českos… Česká republika,“ pokusil se Alfrédovi pomoci v momentě, kdy se ostatní jakž takž utišili, aby samozřejmě ihned opět propukli ve smích, ke kterému se Václav přidal, i když cítil, jak u toho trochu rudne.

„Vidíte a mně se smějete, že si nepamatuju jména ostatních!“ snažil se je Alfréd přehlušit, ale potom hned vrhl po Václavovi omluvný úsměv.

„Tady jsem si trochu naběhl,“ mávl Čech rukou a vděčně si převzal sklenici od právě procházejícího číšníka. Ve stejné, kdy se otočil, spatřil poprvé za tento večer sedět u stolu Slovensko.

Rastislav měl na hlavně přilepenou kartu a s úsměvem pozoroval Itálii. Felicianovo čelo zdobila karta s výmluvným nápisem GOD, což byla jedna z originálnějších identit, kterou člověk mohl v téhle hře použít, a Ital právě zuřivě mával rukama ve vzduchu ve snaze získat ze svých spoluhráčů nějaké užitečné indicie. Václav se ještě snažil přijít se zúženýma očima na to, co má na čele napsané Rasťo, ale bez úspěchu.

 _„ATTENTION!“_ Václav poprvé za tento večer pocítil pod vrozeným darem rozumět jazykům ostatních národů Francisův rodný jazyk. „PŮL HODINA DO PŮLNOCI!“ zahartusil na celou místnost.

Dobrá polovina hostů se začala zvedat ze svých židlí a i stůl Slovenska se rozcházel směrem k otevřeným dveřím balkónů, od kterých sem zavál chladný prosincový vzduch, někteří ještě narychlo obracející svoje sklenice dnem nahoru. Rasťo místo toho zíral na svou kartu a zůstal tak, dokud se k němu Václav nesměle nepřišoural.

„Ahoj,“ usmál se Rasťo jeho směrem překvapeně. "Už som si hovoril, kde si." Václav nadzvedl obočí a Rasťo, jako by ho při něčem přistihl, škádlivě dodal. "Keď som ťa hneď po príchode nemohol nájsť pri bare."

 „Co, měl jsi strach, že nepřijdu?“ Zazubil se Václav, ale Rasťo mu věnoval jen přezíravý pohled a vstal

Čech bojoval se zklamáním a cítil se najednou u stolu mírně nepatřičně. „Kdo jsi?“ Hodil hlavou směrem k rukám Slovenska, i když už to samozřejmě mohl vidět.

„Margaret Thatcherová.“ Slovák se znovu podíval na kartu. „To je tá… tá britská politička.“ Odmlčel se na moment. “Alebo nie?“ zašeptal Rasťo směrem k jeho osobě se svraštělým obočím. Václav by se proklel za to, jak se zapomněl nadechnout, když se u toho k němu naklonil.

„Jo, to byla přece premiérka Spojeného království.“ Česko překvapilo, že je tím tak zmatený. „Kdo sis myslel, že jsi?“

„Jozef Stalin.“

Václav si odfrkl a i Rasťo se zahihňal. Vyměnili si pohled a Čech dostal zvláštní pocit, jako kdyby se mu poprvé po dlouhé době podařilo proniknout pod Rastislavovu veřejnou osobnost, toho na první pohled zakřiknutého hošánka, kterou si zkultivoval už snad za první republiky, aby všechny mohl ve vybraných chvílích šokovat svým sarkasmem a tisíci lety pěstovaným pesimismem. Václav si dokonce všiml, že když mluvil na veřejnosti, jeho hlas dostával větší hloubku a občas se bavil představami, jak si to před zrcadlem nacvičuje.

„Jak se ti to tu zatím líbí?“ Zeptal se Václav a opřel se zadkem o stůl. Rasťo stále svíral opěradlo židle a pak se zhluboka nadechl, jako kdyby se snažil přijít na dost diplomatickou odpověď. Čech se v tom snažil nic nehledat, ale i tak ho napadlo, že dřív by se prostě usmál nebo si naopak vytáhl kravatu zpod saka, aby demonstroval touhu se na ní oběsit jako možný únik před svými společenskými povinnostmi. Václav se i teď musel usmát, když mu v mysli vyvstala vzpomínka na Husáka, který byl neúmyslným svědkem tohoto Rastislavova upřímného gesta na XV. sjezdu KSČ, a tak vedle Slovenska škrtícího se na kravatě s jazykem mrtvolně vyvaleným z úst házel po Václavovy z druhé strany sálu mrzké pohledy.

„Ale áno,“ probral ho ze vzpomínání Rasťo, „zatiaľ je to tu lepšie, ako som čakal. S nikým som zatiaľ nepobil a dokonca som ešte ani nikoho neurazil,“ ušklíbl se.

„Páni, to jsem teda na tebe fakt hrdej,“ zašklebil se Václav na oplátku.

„Hrdý na mňa? Tak to ma teda prekvapuješ," popíchl ho a Václavův úsměv okamžitě ztratil na své spontánnosti. Proč by ho to mělo překvapovat? Copak celý život nedělal nic jiného, než jen že ho podporoval?

„A v čem?“ Nedokázal si odpustit. Proč se tu najednou choval, jako kdyby mu snad někdy přál něco ošklivého? Cítil u těch myšlenek nepříjemný pocit v žaludku. „Spíš mě udivuje, že už tu neprotestuješ, jak já na tom, co ty děláš dobře, nemám žádnou zásluhu.“

„A máš snáď?“ Ušklíbl se Rasťo, ale nebyla to jeho běžná hravá provokace, při kterých se spolu z legrace prali a dávali si šťouchance do žeber. Ne, Václav poznal tu jízlivost, se kterou spolu oba mluvili v posledních měsících jejich státu (v posledních měsících jejich státu kdy spolu tedy ještě vůbec mluvili). "Podľa toho, čo si vtedy hovoril, by som ti urobil najväčšiu radosť, keby som mal na krku ekonomickú krízu, plazil sa tu teraz po kolenách a žobronil o tvoju pomoc."

„To není pravda a ty to moc dobře víš,“ procedil Václav skrz zuby, obličej teď ztvrdlý v grimase.

"Keď to nie je pravda, nemal si to vtedy hovoriť!" vychrlil na něj okamžitě a Václav viděl na chvíli ten starý oheň v Rastislavových očích. Cítil vnitřně tu neskutečnou ironii nad tím, že mu i tahle část Slovenska začala za ty roky chybět. Díval se po něm bezhlesně, kousal si ret a ani za nic nedokázal přijít na to, proč se to mezi nimi tak strašně pokazilo a proč ho Rasťo teď tak nenáviděl.

"Vždy som sa čudoval, ako dokážeš byť niekedy naivný. Ale z nás dvoch - z nás dvoch som rovnako asi najviac naivný ja, pretože zakaždým uverím, že sa niekedy zmeníš." Sklopil Slovák oči k zemi a kousl se do rtu. Potom zavrtěl hlavou.

Václav cítil nepříjemné sevření v hrudi, způsobené upřímným smutkem v hlase Slovenska. Nedokázal mu ani nijak odporovat. Nejvíc byl ale jeho tichostí vykolejen Rasťo sám. Najednou se v jeho tváři objevila nervozita a začal přešlapovat z nohy na nohu.

"Nechcem ... nechcel som sa s tebou dnes hádať," pronesl nakonec, což bylo asi tak nejblíž omluvě, co byl schopný. Václav věděl, že i tohle mu nešlo dobře přes ústa. Rasťo si z principu za svými výlevy vždycky tvrdohlavě stál, ať už šlo o sebevětší kravinu.

„Když nechceš, tak to nedělej,“ řekl Václav se zúženýma očima, ale potom uhnul Rastislavovu ublíženému pohledu a zadíval se nepřítomně na druhý konec místnosti.

Rasťo se prohrábl ve vlasech, frustrace patrná v celém křečovitém držení jeho těla. "Celkovo by som naozaj chcel, aby sme spolu tak nejako vychádzali. Ak to pôjde. "

Václav na něj pár sekund zíral, ale potom se usmál falešným úsměvem, který Rastislav tak dobře znal a podle mírně pohaslých očí ho poznal i teď, a řekl: „Tak určitě, vždyť já si i myslím, že spolu vycházíme náhodou moc dobře.“ Dal si ruku rozšafně v bok a Rastislav se zašklebil, jeho divadlem vnitřně znechucen, i když navenek se to snažil nedat znát.

V tu chvíli byli vyrušeni povykem z balkónu a praskání ohňostrojů začalo doléhat i sem na druhý konec salónu nejdál od okna. Feliks vystrčil hlavu směrem dovnitř a zamával na ně. „Kde se jako flákáte? Chcete to propásnout?“

Václav si vyhrnul rukáv a podíval se na hodinky. „Vždyť máme ještě skoro dvacet minut!“ zakřičel za ním. Potom se podíval na Rastislava. „Co? Jdeš se na ten zázrak podívat?“

"Ak sa tam ešte vopchám,“ hodil hlavu směrem ke dveřím balkónu, kterými se s nemalými obtížemi snažil protlačit číšník s lahví a sklenicemi šampaňského.

Nový rok přišel tak jako každý jiný, za zvuků cinkání skleniček, jásání a ohňostrojů nad domy, ozařující v dálce už tak osvícenou Eiffelovu věž. Rastislav a Václav ho poprvé po letech strávili spolu, ale když se během připíjení po sobě letmo podívali, přišlo oběma, jako by od sebe byli stále stovky kilometrů daleko.

-

Party se dle očekávání pořádně rozběhla teprve potom, co odbila půlnoc, a nastalo nové tisíciletí. Václavovi konfrontace s Rastislavem absolutně nepřidala a první hodiny nové epochy strávil ve špatné náladě a štědrou konzumací šampaňského, přidávající se na malou chvíli vždy k nějaké skupince.

Někdo zvýšil hlasitost muziky a pár lidí poměrně energicky uprostřed sálu tancovalo. Václav se usadil na židli vedle Estonska, který zapáleně rozesílal prsty doslova míhajícími se po tlačítkách textové zprávy směrem to Pobaltí, zatímco Fin vedle něj čas od času vytáhl ze saka placatku, ze které si sem tam přihnul, až jeho světlé tváře zářily červení. Když si všiml Václavova pohledu, nabídl mu, ale po pár pochvalných slovech na kvalitu finské vodky už jen pozorovali taneční parket.

Pro Václava to byla docela podívaná, už uběhla neskutečně dlouhá doba od toho, co viděl dva muže tancovat spolu jako pár. Za socialismu probíhaly jakékoliv zahraniční návštěvy ve stínu hrozby – pokud jeli pryč z bloku, jejich hostitelé byli nedůvěřiví a na informace skoupí, zatímco oni zase měli alkohol povolen pouze ve zdvořilostních mezích. Návštěvy Československa probíhaly trochu lépe, ale všichni doslova cítili neviditelné oči v zátylcích, pokud se nenacházeli přímo před nimi, studené pohledy s nádechem fialové, vždycky připomínající po nějakém neuváženém výkřiku, že veškerá autonomie je pouze iluzí a že by nebylo dobré dávat Rusku jakoukoliv záminku být s nimi nespokojený nebo snad věřit, že ho chtějí jakýmkoliv způsobem zradit.

Ale i tak se na těchto sešlostech dělo mnoho podobného. Někdo to vždycky přežene s alkoholem, změřil si pobaveně Rumunsko a Lotyšsko, kteří se absolutně mimo rytmus pokoušeli spolu tančit jakýsi velmi hopsavý tanec a již narazili do několika stolů. Dřív to bývala Erzsébet, kdo se často až úplně neslušně zřídil, že dokonce i Rasťo po ní začal vrhat znepokojené pohledy, a to kolikrát nedbala ani přítomnosti vlastních politiků. Obzvlášť ke konci padesátých let to s ní bylo špatné.

Některé páry a skupiny se udržovaly po mnoho let, Francie a Británie pospolu, Amerika kroužící kolem nich nebo Německo v doprovodu svých válečných přátel spolu s všudypřítomným Rakouskem. Feliks a Erzsébet, Feliks a Tolys, Feliks a Rasťo s Václavem, bratrská trojka, která i přes svou blízkou příbuznost nikdy tou správnou trojkou nebyla. Václav si pamatoval Rastislavovu dlaň v jeho, kdy ho pod stolem prsty hladil po hřbetu ruky ve snaze ho ukonejšit, zatímco mu vyprávěl tichým hlasem plným příslibů všechno, co by Rusku rád provedl. Slovensku alkohol dodával na bojovnosti a ubíral na soudnosti takovým způsobem, že ho párkrát musel od Ivana doslova za košili odtáhnout. Rus se jejich divadlem spíš bavil, i když Václav jako obvykle pochyboval o upřímnosti jeho úsměvu. Občas přemýšlel nad tím, jestli pravý Ivan, schovaný pod všemi těmi lžmi a přetvářkou, není jen to vyděšené děcko, kterému tenkrát tak strašně ublížili a on si na sebe nabaloval tolik vrstev, dokud se necítil svou falešností a krutostí dostatečně v bezpečí před okolním světem, který mu jednou obmotal laso kolem krku a vláčel ho pod kopyty koní.

Všichni znali ty povídačky o Rusku až příliš dobře.

Václav zaostřil na parket, kde Ludwig tancoval s Francisem. Václav udělal obličej. Francouz mu poslední dobou lezl silně na nervy, neustále nějakými hrami či předehrami s Německem, čímž byl Václav samozřejmě neskutečně znechucen, hlavně z toho důvodu, že ho nikdo nepřizval.

‚Cizí obyvatelstvo malé cizí země, kterou vlastně nikdo pořádně nezná,‘ opakoval si Chamberlainova slova, která v hloubi srdce věděl, že nikdy nezapomene.

Přivolávalo mu to vzpomínky, kdy se vysmíval Rakousku za to, že si chce hrát s ‚velkými kluky‘, když byli ještě děti. A jak dopadl? Očima našel svého jižního souseda u stolu, kde popíjel ve společnosti Maďarska víno. Erzsébet mu nevěnovala moc pozornosti a neustále se smála něčemu, co jí vyprávěla Ukrajina, Rusko necharakteristicky někde vtahu. Václavovi se zdálo, že ji celý večer velmi okatě pronásledoval, i když Olena si očividně z jeho doprovodu vůbec nic nedělala, a dle ruměnce rozšiřujícího se po tvářích Erzsébet se jím nehodlala nijak tento večer omezovat.

Roderichovy oči se setkaly s jeho a Rakušan hodil pohledem k dámské dvojici vedle něj, která ho jistě ze začátku zatahovala do rozhovoru, ale teď Rakousko bez jakýchkoliv výčitek svědomí ignorovala, dle blízkosti ve které vedle sebe stály, jistě bez velké naděje, že si na něj vůbec někdy v následujících hodinách vzpomenou. Václav mu věnoval úšklebek plný porozumění a Roderich ukázal na místo vedle sebe.

Václav vyskočil na barovou židli vedle něj a barman mu okamžitě přišel na pomoc. Obrátil panáka do sebe a jeho tváře okamžitě dostaly barvu. Alespoň za kvalitu pití zasloužila Francie kompliment.

„Koukám, že jsi byl zase vyměněn,“ pronesl s falešnou lítostí a Roderich protočil oči, koutky stále stočené nahoru.

„Asi to bude znít hrozně, ale už jsem si na to zvykl.“ Obrátil se na chvíli ke dvojici za nimi. Potom se napil a zadíval se Václavovi upřeně do očí. „Alespoň na tohle je hezký pohled,“ povzdechl si s úsměvem.

Václava překvapila jeho rezignovanost, dřív Erzsébetiny avantýry těžce nesl a bojoval s odstraněním všech rizik z jejího dohledu, kdykoliv za ním přijela do sídla v Rakousích. Nevypadal ale nešťastně a to Václava zaujalo.

„Takže ses smířil s otevřeným vztahem?“ vyzvídal.

„Občas, když někomu, koho máš rád, necháš rozlet, poznáš, že se k tobě o to raději budou vracet.“

Václav se chytl za srdce a zasmál se, zatímco Roderich se začervenal. „Sakra, přede mnou sedí změněný muž!“ zachechtal se. „Ale asi máš pravdu, když vám to vydrželo tak dlouho a pokračujete vesele i po rozpadu.“

Smích ho v tu chvíli přešel, něco hořkého svírající jeho žaludek. Ano, jak se Rakousku vysmíval a kde byl teď? Občas mu přišlo, že za svoje prohřešky prostě vždycky zaplatil, a to velmi často naprosto neúměrnou částkou. Copak měla Erzsébet víc důvodů toužit po Roderichovi než Rasťo po něm? Dle svého skromného úsudku, měli oni dva vztah o dost bližší a nepoznamenaný potlačenými revolucemi.

_I když můj bratříček to možná vidí jinak…_

Znovu se zadíval směrem k Rastislavovi, sedícími u stolu, obklopen ostatními národy. Vypadal tam naprosto spokojeně, dobře se bavící a skvěle zapadající do nesourodé skupiny národů, se kterou se nikdy předtím takhle dohromady nebavil. Václav byl v tu chvíli hluboce přesvědčen, že jakkoliv se politicky Rasťo v posledních letech sebepoškozoval, nějakou cestu do Evropy si stejně nakonec najde. Možná i dál, pomyslel si s vynuceným úsměvem, když ho uviděl vyměnit si šťouchanec s Amerikou, který mu cpal navzdory Rastislavovým protestům papírovou čepičku na hlavu se slovy, které byly slyšet na celý sál, totiž že je dnes ‚the birthday boy‘.

Václav cítil ještě větší hořkost, tušící, že Rasťo se jistě dnešním výročím pochlubil. Nepředstavovalo jistě pro něj konec jejich země tolik, jako začátek jeho vlastního státu a Čech cítil na malý moment k němu špetku upřímné zášti, protože jak si mohl dovolit oslavovat konec něčeho, na čem on tolik let pracoval a do čeho vložil tolik úsilí, přímo jemu před obličejem.

Ne, nejhorší na tom bylo, že Rasťo si jako by jeho přítomnosti nebyl vůbec vědom. A ačkoliv cítil štěstí, že se spolu začali opět bavit, zároveň ho vnitřně drásalo, že problém jejich rozpadu nebyl rozuzlen, ale pouze překročen, nechávající Václavovy představy o ožralém vyříkání si předchozích bolestí a šťastném zakončení v jeho posteli, smutným a extrémně patetickým snem.

Rastislav se přes to přenesl a jemu nezbývalo, než se tam dostat pomalu také. Bůh ví, jestli mu vidět ho bavit se s ostatními bez toho, aby projevil chuť sám přijít za ním, nepomůže uvědomit si definitivní konec čehokoliv mezi nimi také. Nehledě na jakékoliv pravidelné návštěvy u Moravy, Václav necítil, že by byl v současnosti Rastislav jeho kamarád.

Protože kamarádům záleží na tom, co děláte, ptají se po vás, když někde nejste a rozhodně vás neignorují celou oslavu nového roku. A když za nimi přijdete, nezačnou dělat hnusné narážky na společnou minulost.

Jako by to posrané výročí nebylo samo schopné zkazit mu náladu.

Ale když o něj Rasťo nestojí, samozřejmě že ho nechá na pokoji a poohlédne se po někom hodnějším jeho pozornosti. Koneckonců, mohl na tom být o moc líp než se Slovenskem, jeho mladší bratříček rozhodně nebyl žádná kolosální výhra, ušklíbl se pro sebe a zadíval se po místnosti, jejíž obsah, co se týkalo potenciálních sexuálních partnerů, nebyl překvapivě zas až tak depresivní.

 „Tak s námi to taky nebyla procházka růžovým sadem,“ přerušil Roderich Václava. S vědoucným výrazem dodal, „A někdy nechat někoho jít je ten nejlepší způsob, jak jim ukázat, že je miluješ.“

Václav zúžil oči, zatímco mu koutky nenapravitelně cukaly. „Tak to jsi mě musel po válce milovat hrozně,“ zachechtal se zakloněnou hlavou. „Bože, kolik jsi toho už vypil?“

Roderich otevřel pusu na znamení hlubokého dotčení. Potom zavrtěl hlavou. „To bylo jediné období, kdy můžu říct, že jsem tě opravdu upřímně nenáviděl.“

„Jediné?“ Nadzvedl Čech obočí s absolutním šokem a nevírou v hlase.

„No, dobře… tak možná jedno z těch nejhorších,“ poškrábal se ve vlasech Roderich s téměř nesmělým úsměvem ve vlasech, takže mu předtím uhlazená kštice začala neohrabaně padat na stranu do obličeje. Rakušan několikrát vyfoukl vzduch pusou, takže se mu nezbedná čupřina nadzvedla a okamžitě zase spadla na místo.

Václav, bez velkého přemýšlení, se natáhl a zastrčil mu neposlušný chomáč vlasů za ucho.

„Díky.“

„Hned jsi hezčí.“ Odfrkl si a znovu do sebe obrátil panáka.

„Ty taky dnes nevypadáš nejhůř,“ usmál se Rakušan a věnoval Václavovi pohled od shora dolů. „Když jsem viděl, že ses učesal, skoro jsem nevěděl, na koho se to vlastně dívám.“

Václav ho dloubl do ramene. „Ty vtipálku, jako bys zapomněl, že jsem to dřív nosil podle tebe celá staletí.“

Roderich se uchechtl. „Tak to přeháníš. Staletí!“ napodobil jeho hluboký hlas a zavrtěl hlavou.

Václav se na něj s pobaveným úsměvem zadíval a Roderich, který si všiml jeho zírání, nadzvedl jeho směrem obočí. Václav se usmál ještě víc. Rakousko, pokud se daly pominout jeho přidrzlé řeči o tom, jak možná strhnout železnou oponu nebyl tak úžasný nápad, nevypadal v posledních letech nijak špatně. Václavovi rakouská ekonomika a zemědělstvím nepoškozená krajina neskutečně imponovala a no… pokud šlo o vzhled Roderich k zahození rozhodně nebyl.

Někteří lidé dokonce říkali, že jsou si _podobní_ , uchechtl se pro sebe.

-

Rasťo se královsky bavil, po konfrontaci s Českem pevně rozhodnut vynaložit všechno úsilí, aby na to co nejrychleji zapomenul. Což se mu docela povedlo. Nebo si to alespoň myslel, když usedl celý upocený od zuřivého tancování na židli. Vedle něj seděl Feliciano, celý rozesmátý od něčeho, co mu vyprávěl Feliks, a Rasťo, ačkoliv v jejich překotnému překřikování rozuměl jen každé druhé slovo, cítil nad tím pohledem určitou spokojenost. Přežil dalších tisíc let. Byl svobodný. Jeho zem patřila jen jemu, něco na co ještě před tisíci lety vzdáleně pamatoval, ale už se pomalu připravoval odsunout do pozadí.

Rastislav bloudil očima po salónu a okamžitě se zamračil, když Rakušana spatřil ve Václavově společnosti. Ne, samozřejmě, že mu jeho dobrou náladu muselo opět něco pokazit. Alkohol mu trochu uvolňoval myšlení, ještě před hodinou by se přesvědčoval, jak mu pohled na tuhle podezřelou dvojici vůbec nevadí a téměř by se tomu pro sebe smál.

Ale v současném rozpoložení si dokázal přiznat, že dívat se na Rakousko a Česko sedící blízko sebe a důvěrně se k sobě naklánět, jako by mezi sebou měli nějaké tajemství, mu způsobovalo nepříjemné vystřízlivění. Roderich měl dnes na sobě oblek podobný ač viditelně dražší než ten Václavův a vlasy kaštanové hnědi tmavšího odstínu než ty Česka též uhlazené dozadu, jako by se na společném outfitu domluvili. Rasťo stejně ale nikdy nedokázal pochopit, jak si tyhle dva mohl někdo splést. Václav zaklonil hlavu a zasmál se něčemu, zatímco Roderich se pousmál a přiložil si sklenici k ústům. Něco na tom gestu mu přišlo neskutečně zženštilé a rozčilovalo ho to.

Rakousko ale Slovensku na nervy lezlo tak nějak celkově. Ne, že by se k němu Roderich choval v poslední době nějak hůř než obvykle, ale Rasťo mu věci jako Turky a rekatolizaci nikdy úplně nezapomněl. Slovák obecně určité věci nezapomínal nikdy a často cítil, že je to jeho osobní prokletí, když spatřil Václavovu ruku nebezpečně blízko té Rakušanovy.

Dle Rastislava Roderich vlastně neměl kolem Václava od konce první světové války nic co pohledávat - pokud tedy nešlo o pracovní záležitosti. I když mu Čech jeho obavy nikdy nijak nepotvrdil, vždy měl tak trochu pocit, jako když s ním Rakousko vždy nejednal s patřičným respektem, který většinou druhé osobě věnujete, ať už ji máte rádi nebo ne, což byl Rasťo přesvědčen, že Roderich opravdu neměl. Ale dle Slovenska měl hlavně Rakušan občas stále pocit, jako kdyby stál na vyšším místě a pokud to Václava neuráželo, Rasťo byl dostatečně pohoršen i za něj. Václav nebyl hloupý, nehledě na to kolik úsilí občas vynaložil, aby tak působil, ale soudnost ztrácel až znepokojivě snadno.

V té chvíli se ale přeci jen zastavil a tak trochu se v mysli pokáral, že přece myšlenek na Česko bylo dnes až dost a nakonec jeho bratr se o sebe uměl postarat. Snad, ohlédl se ještě jednou jejich směrem pochybně. A i kdyby nedokázal, Rasťo s tím bohužel už nemůže nic dělat. Jeho starosti Václav nezahrnoval, opakoval si v duchu se svíráním v hrdle.

Snažil se nechat se vtáhnout zpátky do rozhovoru a na taneční parket, ale přesně v tom momentě, kdy vstal a chystal vyzvat k tanci usmívající se Belgii, jejíž okouzlení by mu kromě vlastního potěšení jistě vstup do EU také nijak neztížilo (musel si přece jen budovat pověst), koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se ti dva zvedají a míří spolu ke schodům.

Možná si šli zakouřit, uklidňoval se Rasťo. Václav vždycky hulil jako komín, když byl nervní a možná, že si předtím přečetl nějaký ten nesmysl o konci světa a dostal jeden ze svých stihomamů.

Rasťo cítil tik v oku, jak ztuhle zíral na dveře. Nezdálo se mu, že by šli ven. Mohli si zajít přece na balkón, kdyby se jim chtělo kouřit, i když tam bylo teď docela plno – vůni doutníků cítil až sem.

Proč o to vůbec zajímá, kam si s Rakouskem jde? Proč se prostě nedokáže otočit a jít si po svých, vrátit se k tancování nebo…

Do jeho záběru vstoupila Erzsébet. Rasťo se mezitím už posadil a teď před ním stála tak blízko, že se její stehna málem dotýkala jeho kolen. Snažil se předstírat, že mu její blízkost nevadí a s výrazem, který měl značit nezájem, k ní zvedl oči.

„Neviděl jsi Rodericha?“ zeptala se ho Erzsébet a olízla si rty. Měla v koutku trochu rozmázlou rtěnku, všiml si Rasťo. Když si ale konečně uvědomil, na co se ho ptá, vypoulil překvapením oči, všechna předstíraná ležérnost ta tam.

„Ne, nediv se, zeptala bych se někoho jiného,“ komentovalo Maďarsko jeho výraz s protočením očí, „ale stojíš tu už pár minut jak sloup a čumíš na dveře, tak jsem si říkala, že pokud nejsi úplně...“ Zarazila se, uvědomující si, že kdyby svoje teorie o inteligenci Slovenska pronesla nahlas, ztratila by už tak malou šanci, že jí na otázku nějak odpoví.

Rasťo si jí pohrdavě změřil. Občas ho vytáčela tím, jak s ním dokázala mluvit spatra, tolik let po tom, co jí přestal dělat poskoka. Vždycky, když došlo mezi nimi k příměří a jemu se zdálo, že snad můžou být vzdálení přátelé, udělala mu nějakou sviňárnu. Ne že by tedy Rasťo byl úplně nevinný, ale dle jeho přesvědčení měl on alespoň na přidrzlé řeči nějaké to právo po tom, co od ní zkusil.

„Ne vážně, šel ven nebo se zase někde ztratil?“ naléhala dál.

To vyslovení mu dělalo nebývalé problémy. "Neviem, kam išiel, ale odišiel s Českom,“ pronesl Rasťo skrz zuby.

Obočí Erzsébet vystřelilo nahoru. Zúžila oči a potom se v nich objevilo náhlé pochopení, protože když se opět podívala na Rastislava, rozléval se na její tváři hořký úsměv. „Víš, že mi tě je někdy líto?“

"To isté si myslím aj ja o tebe, neboj."

„Podívám se ven, a jestli tam nebudou, přijdu ti to říct.“

Rastislavovi se zdálo, že v jejím hlase zazněla i nějaká vzdálená laskavost, a upřímně ho to vyděsilo. „Nie, dôjdem tam sám!“ přerušil ji a vyskočil ze židle, ruce ve vzduchu, jako by se jí snad v případě nutnosti pokusil zastavit. "Čo by si sa otravovala. Keď už tam budem, tak poviem Rakúsku, že ho hľadáš." Nečekal ani na odpověď a hnal se pryč.

Bušilo mu neskutečně srdce, nadávající si, že bude vypadat jak idiot, když tam za nimi bezdůvodně vleze. Dále se ujišťoval, že přece má strašně důvěryhodnou výmluvu – pomáhá Maďarsku!

To už ale stanul před hotelem, zvuk projíždějících aut a personálu pokuřujícího kousek od něj jedinými známkami nějaké společnosti.

Rastislav zíral ztraceně před sebe a cítil se, jako když mu někdo dal herdu do žaludku. Teď to věděl určitě – jet sem byl definitivní omyl. Pouze si potvrdil něco, na co odmítal od konce jejich státu myslet. Měl ho stále rád a ta myšlenka, že by ho tímto způsobem měl rád i někdo jiný, způsobovala, že se choval jako úplný blázen.

Kdo ví, kam s Rakouskem šli. Třeba to neznamenalo vůbec nic a on tu jančí, jak kdyby mu jeblo. Erzsébet jistě taky byl dobře pro smích, zašklebil se pro sebe. Ale i ona si jejich zmizení všimla a Rastislav myslel, že by přece takhle nemluvila, kdyby se jí jejich absence nezdála takhle podezřelá.

Rasťo okamžitě zahodil jakékoliv úmysly jít jí o svém příšerném zjištění informovat, její posměšné řeči byly to poslední, co teď potřeboval. Místo toho se unaveně opřel o zeď a zavřel oči.

Snažil se sám sebe uklidnit a nemyslet na to, co se pravděpodobně za některým z oken, pod kterými stál, právě teď odehrávalo.

 

-

Rozsvítili si po příchodu jen lampičku a Václavovi se ta intimnost celé situace neskutečně líbila. Nepřišlo žádné rozpačité přešlapování, koneckonců oni na něco takového mezi sebou snad neměli nárok ani tenkrát, kdy ho Roderich učil hrát na piano, jeho ruce položené přes Václavovy dlaně, oba cítící to narůstající napětí mezi nimi, vyčkávající, kdo udělá první krok.

Tentokrát to byl ale Václav, kdo přestal hrát. „Co ty?“ Rozepnul Roderichovi límeček košile a okamžitě se mu přisál rty ke krku. „Stýskalo se ti po mě moc?“ zašeptal zadýchaně Rakousku do ucha.

 „Málem mě zabiješ a pak máš ještě tu drzost se zeptat, jestli jsi mi chyběl,“ Roderich se lehce zasmál, než mu mezi rty ušel povzdech, který Václavovi zněl jako upřímná pochovala. „Ty ses opravdu nezměnil“.

Potom pevně chytl Václava za límec a políbil ho takovým způsobem, že Čech okamžitě cítil, jak mu jde horko přímo do rozkroku, a bez jakýchkoliv servítek se ke svému sousedovi přitiskl, aby mu tento fakt také neušel. Roderich měl brýle nakřivo, když se od něj odtrhl a oči se mu leskly vzrušením. Po chvíli popadl Václava za sako a odvedl ho k posteli, kde se po sobě oba znovu vrhli, tentokrát ve formě drobného zápasu, který ani jednomu z nich nebyl neznámý a který oba už dopředu věděli, jak skončí. Václavovi se i tak ale líbila ta myšlenka, že je teď možná silnější než Rakousko, což mu ale nezabránilo po pár demonstrativních postrčeních nechat Rodericha, aby ho nakonec otočil k sobě zády a přitiskl se k němu, zatímco Václav sevřel pelest postele.

Cítil Roderichovy ruce pod košilí a bezděčně se usmál, když jedna sjela po jeho břiše dolu, prsty výmluvně zasunuté pod páskem, už byl připraven se pro tu nezbednou ruku natáhnout a posunout si ji trochu níž. Když v tom se ústa Rakouska přesunula z šíje k jeho uchu a Václava zašimral jeho dech na tváři.

„Asi zase nastal čas, abych ti ukázal, kde je tvoje místo, co?“

Václavovi, ačkoliv to v minulosti slyšel od Rakouska tolikrát a ve vší upřímnosti ho tyhle sprosťárny ohledně jeho nenapravitelného chování normálně neskutečně vzrušovaly, teď přišlo, že v něm něco po těch slovech doslova zamrzlo. Stále si uvědomoval Roderichův dech na tváři a jeho ruce putující po Václavových bocích, ale Václav sám byl duchem úplně jinde, neschopný se na chvíli ani hnout.

Ten nechutný pocit se okamžitě rozlil do celého jeho těla. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo tím, jakým jazykem to řekl (jazykem, který si do této chvíle téměř neuvědomoval) nebo tónem nebo prostě, že s jiným chlapem než Rastislavem nebyl od té doby co-

Václav se prudce otočil a Roderich překvapeně otevřel pusu a zamračil se, když uviděl, jak je Čech bílý ve tváři.

„Co se děje?“ naléhal, jeho ruce teď na Václavových ramenou.

„Já…,“ vydral ze sebe. Do tváří se mu opět začala hrnout barva a najednou se mu nedokázal podívat do očí. Cítil se jak trapně tak i poníženě, jako kdyby zklamal v nějakém důležitém testu.

Roderich byl jeho reakcí upřímně zmatený. „Co… řekl jsem snad něco?“

Václav si v tu chvíli přál, aby se ho přestal dotýkat, aby byl někde daleko odsud, nejlépe doma a aby mohl celou tuhle záležitost vymazat z hlavy.

„Já… já nemůžu,“ zachraptěl a Roderich konečně spustil ruce podél jeho těla. Obočí se mu stáhlo v jednu tlustou čáru a než mohla jeho našpulená ústa vydat nějaký protest nebo další otázku, na kterou Václav nikdy neměl v plánu odpovědět, Čech se od něj odtáhl a sklouzl z postele.

„Tak mi snad řekneš, co se děje?!?“ Zvýšil Rakousko hlas a Václav se zamračil. Nohy ho skoro neposlouchaly, třesoucí se pod ním, jako kdyby najednou vážil tunu.

„Nic se neděje. Nic. Promiň. Omlouvám se,“ vydechl a nenáviděl se i za tahle slova, protože to byla i vina Rakouska. ‚On za to také mohl!‘ opakoval si Václav zoufale. Protože kdyby držel hubu, kdyby byli oba diskrétnější, kdyby Václav pro něj kolik let ‚ _neroztahoval nohy_ ‘, tak by se to nikdy nestalo.

Václav s těmihle myšlenkami prchal pryč, nedbající jeho volání.

Teď jsi opravdu dokázal, jak odvážný jsi, dunělo mu v uších, ale Václav se nezastavil, dokud nestál venku na ulici před hotelem, držící v třesoucích se prstech zapalovač bez cigaret a odolávající touze se vyzvracet.

-

Rasťo si ho všiml okamžitě, koneckonců se toho venku před hotelem moc nedělo a i většina personálu už zalezla zpět do tepla, div že je Václav, když sem vtrhl, u vchodu neporazil.

Čech ho nejdřív nezaregistroval vůbec, jen tam ztraceně stál a zhluboka dýchal, až mu od úst odcházely obláčky páry. Košili měl zepředu vystrčenou z kalhot a napůl nedopnutou, nad čím Rasťo doslova cítil, jak mu srdce vynechalo úder. Nějaká jeho část se ještě zoufale snažila najít nějaké jiné vysvětlení, ale Václavovo zjevení jako by dodalo všem jeho předchozím úvahám na definitivnosti.

Žárlil tak strašně, jako snad nikdy. Úplně ho to zevnitř spalovalo a nic by mu nepřineslo větší potěšení, než najít Rakousko a hezky si to s ním vyřídit, nic než snad jen popadnout Česko okamžitě za košili a odvést ho někam pryč, kde by mu ukázal, že to není Roderich, ke komu patří, ale...

No byl to proud myšlenek opravdu těžkých a bolest v hrudi definitivní tečka za všemi představami o tom, jak nechal minulost daleko za sebou. Jeho minulost tu stála před ním, svírala v pěsti zapalovač, až se jí barvily klouby doběla a v obličeji měla výraz, jak když se tu na místě rozpláče.

Rasťo překvapením otevřel ústa. „Václav?“ hlesl ochraptěle. Čech se k němu pomalu otočil, tvář i krk zarudlé, ale ten pohnutý pohled v očích ho dělal téměř zranitelným, až měl Rasťo okamžitě chuť k němu skočit a sevřít ho v náručí. Už teď k němu rychle přispěchal, pozorující ho s obavami vepsanými ve tváři.

"Si v poriadku?"

„Jo,“ hlesl Václav na půl huby a věnoval mu pak jeden ze svých žalostných úsměvů.

"Myslel som...," Rastislav se najednou zamračil. "Ja myslel, že si s Rakúskom,“ řekl s náznakem obvinění v hlase. Temné podezření naplnilo jeho myšlenky, koneckonců kdo jiný by mohl být zodpovědný za Václavův současný stav, než ten, koho s ním viděl naposled. Najednou měl pocit, jako by se mu pod kůží všechno převalovalo a nejlépe by snad bylo, kdyby mohl vzít Václava kolem ramen a třást s ním do té doby, než by mu řekl do slova a do písmene, co se stalo, aby Rasťo mohl okamžitě jednat.

Tahle otázka Česko překvapivě rozčílila. „ _Co?_ To mě jako sleduješ nebo co?“ Svraštil obočí směrem ke Slovensku, jasně tónem hlasu dávající najevo, že mu do toho absolutně nic není.

Rastislava ale jeho náhlé nepřátelství nechalo absolutně klidným a díval se na něj teď tiše se známkou obav v očích. Václava to úplně odzbrojilo, protože Rasťo mu toleroval jeho výbuchy vzteku pouze ve chvílích, kdy se pídil po něčem daleko důležitějším, a on rozhodně nechtěl myslet na to, že by měl snad nějaké podezření…

"Takže ste sa s Rakúskom udobrili?" zeptal se Rastislav na oko ledabyle, i když dle Václava by u toho musel alespoň jednou mrknout, aby to působilo důvěryhodně.

„Jasně, že jsme se udobřili! Vždyť to sakra dávno víš. Ale cokoliv si myslíš… nebo co ti kdokoliv tady řekl, tak… není to pravda,“ Václav se zamračil nad tím, jak slabě a nedůvěryhodně jeho slova zněla vzhledem k okolnostem.

"Možno som staromódny, ale vo vzťahu by mal panovať určitý rešpekt." Promluvil Rasťo po tísnivé minutě ticha. "Z oboch strán myslím. Nepovedal by som, že si zaslúžiš alebo to máš za potreby sa pred ním ponižovať." Tvářil se u toho velmi vážně.

"Jsem se ne-" Václav si ale místo dokončení věty povzdychl a dal si ruku přes tvář. Co se o něm zase kurva povídá.

"Jednoducho si myslím, že máš na niekoho lepšieho, to je celé," složil si Rasťo ruce na prsou a zadíval se dál do ulice, pryč od Václavových očí.

"Jo?!“ Zasmál se Čech upřímně. „A ty bys o někom věděl?" Václav netušil, jestli je další nesmyslní krok k hádce nebo ještě šílenější pokus o flirtování.

"Skoro všetci by boli lepší ako on,“ prohlásil Rasťo pohotově se svraštělým obočím, dávající Václavovi velmi jasně najevo, jak nízko si Rakousko jako potencionálního partnera držel.

"I ty?" Uchechtl se Václav a okamžitě si nervózně posunul hodinky na zápěstí, neschopný se mu podívat do očí.

Rasťo byl zdánlivě beze slova, ovšem ten upřený pohled, který mu věnoval, nemluvil o žádné zaskočenosti nebo pocitu trapnosti. Ten cítil spíš Václav, proklínající svou prořízlou hubu, která ho opět dostávala do nepříjemností.

"Čo sa ti stalo?" jeho hlas zněl lehce a Václav by snad řekl až téměř něžně, kdyby teda v té chvíli dokázal na něco takového myslet, protože mu právě vyrašil na čele pot a Rastislavova slova k němu docházela až velmi vzdáleně. "On ti... niečo urobil?"

Václav zavřel oči a ztěžka vydechl. „Nic mi neudělal. To mě se udělalo špatně.“ Zadíval se smutně na zem, jak si opět připomenul to svoje fiasko. Na to, až znovu potká Rodericha, se opravdu netěšil. Takhle se znemožnit.

Rastislav vedle něj se najednou prudce nadechl, jako by pár sekund zadržoval dech. Když se po něm Václav podíval, viděl v jeho očích úlevu i smutek zároveň, což byla zvláštní kombinace. Zahřálo ho to ale u srdce, vlastně že se vůbec zeptal a to jeho mluvení do duše před chvílí. Třeba to znamenalo, že mu na něm stále záleželo.

Vybavil si najednou všechny ty chvíle, kdy se po jeho epizodkách o něj Rasťo staral. Ano, nijak se to opravdu nazval ani nedalo. Rastislav, který ho dokázal držet za ruku bez toho, aby se u toho cítil jako slaboch. Rasťo, který tu byl snad v nejhorších chvílích jeho poválečných depresí, připravený ho postavit na nohy, strčit mu obličej pod sprchu a odvést ho do postele s opatrnou starostlivostí. Ten způsob, kterým se na něj ráno usmál, a on dostal okamžitě větší chuť z  té postele vylézt, jednání s jejich politiky, která by tenkrát bez něj jednoduše nezvládl.

V hloubi duše si ale zároveň uvědomoval, jak je takové vzpomínání nebezpečné. Krom toho, že nepřidávalo na jeho současné náladě, zároveň z minulosti vytahovalo zidealizovanou verzi Slovenska, která nikdy takto samostatně neexistovala. Rastislav byl občas se svou přecitlivělostí naprosto nesnesitelný a ani ho nemusel nijak předtím popichovat, navíc jako každý člověk si s sebou nesl své vlastní kostlivce ve skříni a osobní problémy, které mu Václav jen z části dokázal během jejich společného soužití pomoct vyřešit. A to ani nemluvit o těch nových, které mu pravděpodobně vytvořil, pomyslel si pochmurně. Rasťo mluvil o tom, jak mu za ta léta ublížil, až moc rád.

Nakonec ale ani přes uvědomění si těchto věcí nedokázal ze sebe dostat ten svíravý pocit u srdce. Jakkoliv jejich vztah nakonec nevyšel, Rasťo byl po mnoho let jeho nejlepší kamarád a první osoba, které se svěřoval, a které vždy stoprocentně věřil nazpět, jakkoliv ho to potom občas kouslo do zadku. Bylo by tedy hodně divné, kdyby se na něj občas nepodíval a nepocítil drobnou špetku lítosti nad tím, co nenávratně ztratil.

Když se tentokrát jejich oči setkaly, Václav by téměř přísahal, že v jeho tváři vidí tu samou touhu, kterou pociťoval on sám – dotknout se ho, po těch letech jednou zase ucítil jeho kůži pod vlastní dlaní a ochutnat ho, přesvědčit se, že je i po tom všem stejný, že ho má stále rád.

Rasťo ale necharakteristicky na poslední chvíli uhnul pohledem a kývl rezignovaně hlavou. "Ja viem, že o to asi nestojíš, ale keby si niekedy potreboval... som stále tu."

Václav zaskočeně otevřel ústa a potom je zase zavřel. Najednou se cítil zahanbeně a místo, aby byl za toto gesto rád, si spíš přál, aby ho Rastislav nikdy nemusel udělat. Stále toužil, aby ho viděl jako někoho, koho si může vzít za vzor, o koho se může opřít, a tohle bylo prostě… trapné? Nedůstojné?

„Já jsem v pohodě. Vážně,“ dodal, když se Rasťo zamračil ve znamení, že mu nevěří ani slovo „Nemám…,“ ztišil hlas, jako by je snad někdo poslouchal, „…už nemám ty problémy jako tenkrát. Tohle bylo… je to jen výjimka, to je celé.“

Rastislav bezhlesně zakýval hlavou s očima u země.

„Ne že bych… jsme rád, že jsi to řekl. Jsem strašně rád, že už ke mně necítíš nenávist nebo-„

"Nebuď smiešny, ja som k tebe nikdy necítil nenávisť. Myslím, že to vieš,“ dodal a zamračil se, což najednou Václavovi přišlo neskutečně vtipné, jako by se na něj zlobil, že ho nutí k takovýmto citovým rozpravám.

„Dobře. Já jen… ty ale rozumíš, že nechci, aby ses měl špatně, že jo?“ Najednou se usmál. „Víš, že mi tě dokonce dávali za příklad tuhle?“

„To muselo býť pre teba hrozné. Také poníženie!“ řekl se smíchem Rasťo, ale tentokrát v jeho hlase nezněla žádná zášť a sdílel s Václavem jeden z těch pohledů, kdy oba přesně věděli, o čem ten druhý mluví, bez ohledu na slova, která šla z jejich úst.

Václav se též usmál. „Jediný, na co jsem u toho dokázal myslet, bylo, škoda, že tu není Rasťo, aby to mohl slyšet, ten by tomu nedal spát nejmíň týden.“

"No nebudem klamať, len tak na to nezabudnem," usmíval se Rasťo.

Chvilku tam jen tak stáli. Václav by v tom klidně pokračoval, ale nakonec se obrátil směrem ke dveřím a kývl. „Jdeme zpátky?“

Rasťo k němu přešel a tak se vydali opět dovnitř k všeobecnému veselí, a jak si Václav s nepříjemným pocitem v žaludku uvědomil, také k Rakousku.

„Rasťo, počkej!“ Zavolal za ním ještě a Slovák se okamžitě otočil, v jeho očích něco tak intenzivního, že se Václav musel pořádně nadechnout, než to ze sebe dokázal dostat.

„Když jsi říkal, že spolu někdy zajdeme na pivo… Chtěl bys?“

"To vieš, že áno," souhlasil okamžitě, jako by se ho snad na to musel ptát, a potom ale okamžitě uhnul očima, viditelně v rozpacích nad svou až příliš rychlou reakcí. Václav se ale pouze usmíval.

„Dobře, to jsem rád. Já jen, jestli jsi to jenom tak neříkal…“

"Ja nikdy nič len tak nehovorím," zamračil se Rasťo téměř dotčeně, ale když viděl Václavův úsměv, chtě nechtě se musel usmát také.

-

Roderichovi nakonec řekl, že se mu udělalo špatně. Rakušan nic nenamítal, vypadal sice trochu podrážděně, ale na jeho omluvu pokýval hlavou, zřejmě si myslící, že Václav prostě najednou tam nahoře objevil svou národní hrdost a zhrozil se nad tím, s kým se chystá vyspat.

„Nic osobního,“ snažil se ho Čech ještě ujistit polohlasně, toužící dodat, že Rakousko za ty léta ze svého umu absolutně nic neztratilo, ale měl pocit, že dalším flirtováním by ho pouze naváděl k něčemu, co mu v současném stavu (a jestli někdy vůbec) mohl dát.

Ano, kdyby mu předem řekl, že šukat s ním nemůže, Václav nepochyboval, že by to Roderich akceptoval. Koneckonců Václav dovedl spoustu příjemných věcí, které by mu to bohatě vynahradily. Ale to by musel vysvětlovat a Václava polévala studeným potem pouhá myšlenka, že by si to dal dohromady s jakoukoliv pomluvou, která o něm po válce létala mezi jeho sousedy. Jakkoliv se Rasťo dušoval, že nic takového neexistovalo, Václav mu v tomhle ohledu absolutně nevěřil, myslící si, že by byl opravdu přítel na nic, kdyby mu v případě, že si ostatní za jeho zády něco šeptají, o tom řekl, Rastislavova chorá obsese s říkáním ošklivé pravdy všem (nejčastěji jemu) do očí nedbaje.

A nakonec, Roderich nebyl úplný idiot a Václavovi nebylo příjemné, aby měl i pouze abstraktní podezření, že se mu během let od jejich poslední monarchistické soulože něco stalo.

Neskutečně to nenáviděl, jak bylo možné si na to nevzpomenout a pak se to na něj odněkud nečekaně vynořilo a podrazilo mu to nohy v tom nejhorším momentu. Minulé Vánoce se po obzvlášť ošklivé noční můře musel sklánět několik minut nad záchodovou mísou a to přitom bylo již mnoho let, co se mu to takhle ošklivě vrátilo.

V těch chvílích mu přišlo, že Rastislava postrádal nejvíc. Jakkoliv poníženě a slabě se u toho cítil, on vždycky věděl, co udělat, aby se cítil dobře, a pouhá jeho přítomnost, když se rádo probudil, byla jasným důkazem, že válka není a všechno je v pořádku.

 _Válka není - Všude mír_ , pomyslel si pro sebe Václav ironicky, když se podíval na národy trousící se z vstupní haly hotelu pomalu ven na ulici. Nebyla to náhoda, že na jejich silvestrovské partičce nápadně chybělo několik jejich jihoslovanských příbuzných.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Příště o válce v Kosovu a Benešových dekretech.


	3. 2000, New York, 7 let od rozpadu

V momentě, kdy Alfréd dokončil děkování všem zúčastněným, se odehrál drobný povyk na levé straně pódia, odkud se přes davy delegátů začal cpát mladý muž s rozcuchanými vlasy. Američan se ale usmál, když se Václav vyhnul znepokojeným bodyguardům u schodů a namířil si to přímo ke stupínku, odkud mu Alfréd podal pomocnou ruku v momentě, kdy se na něj chtěl vlastníma rukama vyhoupnout a potom zvedl pravici do vzduchu, aby Čech získal dostatečný klid na svůj projev.

Václav se zhluboka nadechl a polkl. Uviděl stovky párů očí upřených jeho směrem a na malou chvíli dokonce zachytil pohled Slovenska, jehož tvář byla lehce sinalá a přivolala mnoho vzpomínek na včerejší večer, které Václav, na pár sekund vyloženě vykolejený jeho upřeným pohledem, rychle zahnal, aby neovlivnily jeho (snad) sebevědomé vystupování.

„Dobrý večer,“ naklonil se k mikrofonu. „Omlouvám se předem za zdržení, ale jako Česká republika si Vás dovoluji za pár týdnů pozvat na schůzi Mezinárodního měnového fondu u mě doma v Praze, kde budeme zase jistě řešit mnoho důležitých a zajímavých věcí.“ To bylo odměněno lehkým smíchem.

„Tímto prosím přijměte mojí upřímnou pozvánku a věřte, že nemusíte mít žádné obavy ohledně bezpečnosti, jelikož již několik týdnů ustavičně pracuji na tom, aby byly veškeré nebezpečné živly podchyceny již rovnou na hranicích. S případnými protestanty plánujeme vést dialog, na výtržnosti bude dohlížet po celou dobu Policie České republiky. Děkuji za Vaši pozornost a přeji Všem šťastnou cestu domů!“

Václav okamžitě seskočil ze stupínku, na kterém několik předešlých minut panoval Alfréd, a uklonil se, za což sklidil drobný potlesk, který ovšem rychle utichl, protože většina osazenstva už se viděla doma nebo na šaškárny malého středoevropského národu nebyla zvědavá. Sněm OSN nového tisíciletí byl u konce.

-

Václav zavřel za sebou dveře od pokoje a unaveně si povzdychl. Desetihodinový let do New Yorku ho neskutečně unavil, ještě víc kvůli tomu, že místo odpočinku musel po příletu okamžitě absolvovat hromadné uvítání zúčastněných národů Alfrédem, který si celý den potřásal rukama, zval příchozí na pořádnou newyorskou kávu, která alespoň Václavovi trochu pomohla se přes celý ten proces dostat.

Václav si dal důkladnou sprchu, snědl buráky u Přátel, z jejichž nepředabovaných hlasů se mu ježily chlupy na rukou a potom zamířil zpět do koupelny, kde si vyčistil zuby a po chvíli uvažování sebral roztomilé hotelové mýdlíčko a hodil si ho do cestovní tašky rozložené před postelí.

Normálně by uvažoval o nájezdu na bar, ale po včerejších zkušenostech a vzhledem k tomu, že měl v šest ráno opět odlétat, bylo nejlepší teď nahnat co nejvíce spánku, protož v letadle se mu nikdy usnout nepodařilo.

V určitém smyslu to byla vina Rastislava, který trpěl kromě věci, které se v angličtině říkalo ‚jetlag‘, tedy fyzická nevolnost z časových posunů, také chorobným strachem z létání. Václav žádný takový problém neměl, ale mnohaleté společné cestování způsobilo, že prostě během letu oko nezavřel.

Rastislav byl opravdu špičkový pilot, pravděpodobně protože pokud řídil, věděl neustále, co se s letadlem děje, ale jako pasažér se každou chvíli zadumaně díval z okna a při letu nad oceánem se v jeho očích objevovala úzkost a bezradnost, z které se ho snažil Václav dostat odváděním pozornosti porážením ho v cestovních verzích společenských her a tlumenými rozepřemi o tom, kolik toho za let vypili.

Sem tam měl jeho bratr podobné problémy i s autem, i když to možná bylo hlavně tím, že jejich stará Škodovka neskutečně zevnitř smrděla, ať se snažili jí větrat na zahradě celý den a (k Václavově ranímu zděšení) omylem i celou noc. Občas si na dálnici Rasťo postěžoval, že se mu chce chcát, ale Václav věděl, že se potřebuje nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu. Čas většinou využili k ošklivé kávě na benzínce a diskrétní kuřbě v zaparkovaném autě. Občas si dali i cigaretku. Cesta z Blavy do Prahy nebyla zase až tak krátká.

Václav se natáhl unaveně na postel, otrávený myšlenkami na nudnost nadcházející cesty, kterou neměla zachránit ani Havlova společnost. Dle prezidentových aktivit z předešlé noci, bude pravděpodobně spát v momentě, kdy se letadlo rozjede po runway, usmál se Václav pro sebe

Konference OSN se vydařila. Co slíbil Praze, tedy vzorné chování hodné toho nejvyspělejšího z post-socialistických satelitů a budoucího občana Evropské unie, to splnil.

Skoro.

„Hlavně se prosím tě zase nepohádej se Slovenskem. Nech Rastislava na pokoji, hleď si svého a ne aby tě proboha napadlo si s ním něco začít.“ Václav tenkrát pohoršeně zalapal po dechu. „Poslední, co potřebujeme, je abys chodil po konferencích zase jako raněné zvíře a dělal na něj smutné oči. Viz ten poslední rok před rozpadem.“

Rastislava nechal na pokoji, dokud si ho nenašel Rastislav sám již během prvního ‚seznamovacího‘ večera, který byl pro národy absolutně zbytečný, protože někteří se znali víc, než by si to osobně přáli.

Stáli tam ve dveřích s Polskem, který měl za sebou už pár sklenic, a na očích ohavné turistické brýle s obřími obroučkami, které měly zřejmě imitovat obrysy mrakodrapů. Rastislavův ohoz byl stylovější, hlavně tedy kvůli láhvi whiskey, kterou držel v ruce a kterou toho večera společně velmi lehce vypili, než přišla řada na ostatní tekutiny, které jim barman podstrkoval, zatímco se hádal s Rastislavem o hokeji.

To byl asi ten první kámen úrazu.

Vybavil si jeho tvář, hlavu bojovně vystrčenou, když mu říkal, jak ‚posratý‘ musel být, při posledním zápase a Václav místo toho, aby se povýšeně smál nad jeho dětinskostí, přímo Slovensku přikládal pod kotlík, až byli nosy téměř u sebe. Zatímco Rasťo odolával touze se po něm vrhnout, Václav vzdoroval pokušení ho chytnout za bradu a políbit ho takovým způsobem, že by okamžitě zapomněl, o čem jejich hádka vlastně byla.

Vybavil si téměř do detailu jak vždycky Rasťo vypnul hruď a zkroutil obočí. Mračit se uměl opravdu na jedničku a ty jeho uhrančivé oči mu doslova dělaly díru do duše. Václav ale byl na jejich intenzitu zvyklý, nakonec šlo o jednu z věcí, díky které k němu cítil od začátku přitažlivost. I ve chvílích, kdy se z nich ještě nestali tak blízcí přátelé, mu svůj ostrý nesouhlas alespoň dával najevo pohledem, když už zdvořilá slova vyčerpal.

Praha moc dobře věděla, proč mu hádky s ním zakázala, Václav doslova mohl těžkost vzduchu mezi nimi nahmatat a pro pár, jehož předehra hádkou polovinu času právě začínala, dalo selský rozum se intenzivním slovním rozepřím zdaleka vyhýbat. Když ho Rasťo popadl za límec, v kalhotách měl okamžitě těsno a ani teď, když si tyto události přehrával v hlavě, na tom nebyl o moc lépe.

Takhle tedy k plnění slibů. Václav by se na místě propadl, když by pověděl Karolíně o nocích, kdy místo hádek s bratrskými národy provozuje činnost snad ještě horší. Už jenom ta představa, že Rastislava je jen o několik pokojů dál, spící v posteli téměř totožné s tou jeho, s prostěradlem, kterému se snad nedá ani říkat peřina, přehozeným nedbale přes sebe.

Je dost teplo na to, aby spal nahý, vlastně ta pokrývka je tam vlastně jen proti průvanu z okna a pro Václava, aby mohla škádlivě sklouzávat z jeho zad, a nakonec jí sám ve spánku skopává pryč.

Václav zavřel oči a přitvrdil stisk na svém ptákovi a jen na malou chvilku si představil svoje rty na jeho kůži, jak se posouvají dolů a snaží se ho jemně vzbudit. Rasťo se už usmívá, je vzhůru - možná nakonec vůbec nespal a jen ho tak škádlil. Václav si ten úsměv ihned přivlastní a.... Prudce vydechl, jak si vybavil pevné tělo utisknuté pod svou vahou a cítil pulsování v ruce. Najednou toho bylo na něj nějak moc, všude se cítil horký a přecitlivělý na takovéhle hraní. Rastislav ho povalil na záda a vlezl si mu mezi nohy. Věnoval mu ještě pohled, než ho vzal do úst a pomalu mu sjel rty až…

Začal si rukou horečnatě pumpovat nahoru dolů, jeho mozek na jeho tělo přeci jen trochu moc pomalý. Už byl dávno v něm a Rasťo měl prsty zamotané v jeho vlasech, když do něj přirážel. Druhou paží se ho křečovitě držel kolem zad, jako by chtěl být co nejvíc u něj a Václav mu říkal: „Neboj, nikam nejdu, už tě nikdy nenechám odejít…

Václav otevřel oči a téměř zlostně stiskl prsty kolem sebe, až to zabolelo.

_Ne, takhle ne._

 Rastislavovy ruce byly místo toho pevně sevřené kolem rámu postele, takže měl na pažích naběhlé svaly, když do něj začal pomalu přirážet. Hodně pomalu. Úplně ho viděl, jak se ošívá a z úst mu uchází frustrovaná zasyknutí. Přestal se hýbat úplně a on se téměř k němu zvednul zpátky na nohou.

Václav už našel tempo, a i v jeho představách se tímhle tempem dostával stále hlouběji, dokud se Rastislavova tvář slastí nezkroutila, když si za mocného oddychování udělal na vlastním břiše úplnou paseku. Václav ho ještě chvíli trápil (i když v jeho hlavě to proběhlo _velmi_ rychle) a konečně ucítil to známé pulsování, zvrátil úlevně hlavu do zádu a... Ano, tohle přesně potřeboval.

Dezorientovaně se natáhnul pro ubrousky na nočním stolku a utřel se. Možná by si dal i sprchu, ale byl v tu chvíli tak zralý padnout hlavou na polštář a spát. To také udělal a poté, co objal svůj polštář a přitáhnul si ho k tělu, vzdáleně si přiznal, že i když je možná trošku ubohý, tak dokud o tom nikdo neví, vlastně to nic neznamená a nikomu to neškodí. A on měl koneckonců plné právo vyhonit si nad kým chtěl, i kdyby to byl někdo jako Německo.

Polo spící Václav ale tuhle myšlenku okamžitě zahnala místo toho zabořil hlavu do hrudi někoho, kdo tam ve skutečnosti vůbec nebyl.

-

**Praha o pár měsíců později**

Do hospody vtrhla nesourodá skupinka mladých mužů (a jedné ženy), všichni oblečeni v kvádrech, že na první pohled působili, jako když byli na tahu k oslavě právě absolvované maturity. Mezi nimi se po chvíli prorval dopředu tmavovlasý mladík, jehož kravata čouhala z kapsy kalhot a v tvářích se mu ukazovala barmanovi dobře známá červeň.

Hospodský poplácal Václava po zádech, koneckonců šlo o jednoho z jeho nejvěrnějších hostů. Málokdo se mohl chlubit, že má zákazníka, který se dostavuje pravidelně několik desetiletí a nechává si jeho rodinou rozvíjet alkoholické sklony už přes několik režimů. Václav byl hlavně ten důvod, proč mu hospodu v devadesátých letech tak rychle vrátili do osobního vlastnictví, takže přátelství mezi nimi bylo víc než vřelé, i když věkový rozdíl mezi nimi se každým rokem nebezpečně prohluboval.

„Jako obvykle. Bez ochranky, nemusíš mít strach, že ti budou otravovat venku,“ informoval ho Václav zadýchaně.

„Odkud jdete?“ zeptal se muž pobaveně, i když se snažil, aby v jeho hlase nezazněl osten žárlivosti. Přeci jen by si přál, aby jeho podnik byl tím prvním místem, kam český národ vyrazí, když pocítí žízeň a dle rozjařenosti tohle nebyl jejich první zastávka.

Čech jeho otázku prokoukl ale velmi rychle a přátelsky se na něj usmál, než se k němu spiklenecky naklonil. „Měli jsme raut v kongresovém centru, ale jakmile jsme jim tam všechno vychlastali, šlo se okamžitě sem, přece bych tě nepřipravil o kšefty.“ Hodil hlavou směrem k smějící se skupince. „I když některý jsou na tom s penězi stejně bídně jako já. Ale je tu i Rakousko, to můžeš klidně ošidit.“

„Budu na to myslet,“ vsadil Václavovi do rukou dva půllitry a zbytek posbíral sám a vydal se ke stolu.

Když byli konečně všichni obslouženi, Václav se vmáčkl vedle Polska a Slovenska, který si teprve teď povšiml známé tváře hospodeského a vstal, aby si s ním po letech potřásl rukou. Ani jednomu z nich se setkání nezdálo zrovna příjemné, Václav si tu totiž často během rozpadu státu na Slovensko - a v několika trapných případech až téměř plačtivě - stěžoval, a tak i když už z něj po letech většina té nejhorší bratrské zášti opadla, názor jeho přítele byl od té doby na sousedský národ zvlášť pochroumán.

Rasťo, člověk pro svoje dobro až příliš vnímavý, to z něho cítil na sto honů.

"Kšefty tu máte už teraz dobré, nie?“ poznamenal Slovák s drobným úsměvem, který se okamžitě vytratil, když se hospodský falešně usmál, něco nesrozumitelného zabručel a poroučel se.

"Ah, slovanská pohostinost," poznamenal Roderich seriózně, což vyvolalo v ostatních vlnu smíchu.

Rasťo pouze protočil očima, Václav se ale celým incidentem cítil nanejvýš trapně, proto plácl Rakousko varovně přes rameno a pronesl:

"Pivo dobrý? Jo? Tak chlastám a nekecám!"

"Slovanská pohostinost je stejně mýtus," osvětlila všem svůj názor Erzsébet s pivem v ruce. "Naopak, nejhorší obsluhu mělo vždycky Slovensko."

"Možno, že keby toľko rokov nechodilo _tvoje_ panstvo po _mojej_ krajine s bičom v ruce-" Zúžil Rasťo oči, i když překvapivě se nezdál touto poznámkou nijak zvlášť uražen.

"No tak pánové… a dámy," dodal rychle Václav při pohledu na Erzsébet, "přece tu nebudeme vytahovat staré křivdy,to se vůbec k dnešní události nehodí."

"Já teda doteď myslela, že od toho tyhle schůze jsou," prohlásilo Maďarsko téměř ublíženě, ale nic nenamítala, když se ostatní natáhli k tomu, aby si přiťukli a dokonce se její sklenka dotkla i té Rastislavovy, který jí věnoval přezíravý úsměv.

"Musím ale přiznat, že i já jsem byl obětí diskriminace na slovenské půdě, tenkrát ještě čerstvě československé," řekl Václav, když se pořádně napil piva.

Rasťo nad tím posledním odmítavě zakroutil hlavou a protočil oči, což bylo pro Václava jasné znamení k tomu, aby pokračoval.

"Ano, i někomu jako já se to může stát," dramaticky u toho zdvihl prst do vzduchu. Několik párů očí si vyměnilo pohledy kolem stolu, protože tento fyzický tik většina u něj dobře znala, často předcházející nějaký Václavův zvrácený nápad nebo pronesení další extrémní blbosti.

"Po ignoraci obsluhou téměř 15 minut jsem si sám u hospodského vyžádal světlý ležák plzeňského typu, jenž byl i v té době znám po celém světě, díky mezinárodně úspěšné značce.“

"Myslíš tu, jak vymyslel ten Bavor?" přisadil si Roderich.

"Ty mlč," věnoval mu Václav za tuto poznámku vyloženě zlý pohled a jedním dechem pokračoval dál. „Tekutina, kterou jsem tam tenkrát pozřel, neměla s pivem nic společného a naopak, vzbudila ve mně podezření, že jde o maďarský biochemický útok.“

„No áno,“ přerušil ho Rasťo v dobré náladě. "Myslíš to, ako si ma svojou demenciou presvedčil, že v tom pive niečo je a ja málom začal evakuovať krčmu."

Václav zavřel oči na znamení, že si nepřeje být přerušován, a pokračoval stejným tónem hlasu dál. „Posléze mi ale tady náš slovenský přítel dosvědčil, že se jednalo o úplně standartní situaci a že otrava hostů, je v jeho zemi naprosto rutinní událostí.“

"Ja som otrávený v momente, keď vidím ten kyslý ksicht tvojej obsluhy," poznamenal Rasťo suše a zabloudil očima k hospodskému, který třel sklenice u baru a pozoroval je. Kvalita slovenského piva bylo mezi nimi téma dávno vyčerpané už asi od šedesátých let a tak v sobě nedokázal najít dostatek energie být jeho průpovídkami nějak uražen nebo se s ním nedej bože hádat.

„Usmívat by ses občas mohl, to je pravda,“ zasmál se Feliks a Václav na něj vycenil zuby.

„No je hezké vědět, jak jste byli tenkrát posraní až za ušima,“ usmála se Erzsébet a potom dorazila za povzbuzování zbytek půllitru na ex.

„To musíš vychutnávat,“ zaprotestoval slabým hlasem Roderich, očividně ale bez jakýchkoliv nadějí, že by ho Erzsébet poslechla. „Takže Ludwig s Gilbertem se už dnes neukážou, co?“ Podíval se na hodiny na stěně a potom podezřívavě přimhouřil oči a věnoval Václavovi pohled. „Pozval jsi je vůbec?“

Václav se zamračil. „Samozřejmě, že jsem je pozval!“ prohlásil trochu dotčeně. „Tohle mělo být pro všechny moje sousedy. Jestli on už má plány s Francií a zbytkem osmičky a my mu nejsme dost dobří…“ Rozhodil rukama.

„Všechny tvoje sousedy? Co tu teda dělám?“ řekla najednou Erzsébet směrem k Česku, kterého její poznámka upřímně zarazila.

„Tak… já bych tě stejně asi pozval i tak, protože… tě mám rád,“ usmál se na ni velmi přesvědčvě, až se mu vytvořili dolíčky na tvářích a Erzsébet přimhouřila oči. „Ale upřímně jsem na to docela zapomněl. Vždyť jsme vedle sebe žili vždycky –„

"No vždy teda nie,“ udělal Rasťo obličej.

„- a znáš to, zvyk je železná košile.“

Feliks, kterého debata o sousedství Česka a Maďarska pramálo zajímala, se právě teď probudil ze zamyšlení a spiklenecky zašeptal: „Viděl jste vůbec někdo v poslední době Východní Německo?“

Konverzace u stolu okamžitě zmlkla, protože všem bylo okamžitě jasné, kterým směrem Polák míří. Václav se podíval po Rakousku, ten se ale k žádnému komentáři neměl a tajemně zíral před sebe.

"No ja ho vlastne dnes tiež nikde nevidel," řekl Rasťo a Václavův pohled okamžitě střelil k jeho očím, jako by chtěl z výrazu jeho tváře něco vyčíst.

„Třeba má Německo dobrý důvod, proč ho veřejnosti neukazovat,“ pokračoval Feliks spekulativně dál. Ta myšlenka ho dle záře jeho očí nezvykle fascinovala.

„Tím chceš říct co?“ chytla ho Erzsébet za rameno a věnovala mu úpěnlivý pohled.

„No tak,“ Polák zmírnil trochu svůj dychtivý tón, jako by si teprve teď uvědomil, že city Maďarska k současnému Německu číslo dva a bývalému Prusku/NDR, nebyly stejně temné barvy jako ty jeho. „Jako třeba, jestli už to na něm není poznat, víš? Ty vlasy teda už bílý skoro má, ale jinak…“

Erzsébet zakroutila hlavou a protočila oči. „To jsou mi vtipy.“

„To teda,“ řekl Rakušan suše.

"Nebola si to ty, kto mu nedávno spieval Smutnou nedeľu?" zúžil oči Rasťo, ale koutky mu cukaly.

Erzsébet se lehce uchechtla. „Na to jsem úplně zapomněla.“

Rastislav zakroutil hlavou. "To, že ty ako národ nemáš pamäť, my bohužiaľ už dávno vieme ..."

„Počkat, tohle mě zajímá,“ přehlušil je Václav a otočil se k Rakousku. „Jak to teda s ním teď je? Neříkej, že nic nevíš! Pokud někdo z nás něco ví…“

„Myslíš, že se mi Německo svěřuje? Copak ty víš, co v poslední době dělá Rusko?“ 

Václav udělal obličej. „Nevím a ani vědět nechci.“

„Tak vidíš.“

„No ale tak něco snad vědět musíš, ne?“ dorážela na něj Erzsébet.

Rakušan si povzdechl a po chvíli ticha pronesl: „Neumírá a ani se na to v nejbližší době nechystá. Naživu je až moc a dle Německa se drží východní politiky jako klíště.“

„Tak… ne všechny věci tenkrát byly úplně špatné,“ prohlásil Václav smutně, za což se mu dostalo souhlasu ode všech, kromě Rakouska, který se tvářil upřímně vyděšeně.

„Tak na tohle budu potřebovat něco silnějšího,“ poznamenal Roderich a Čech ho poplácal se smíchem po rameni.

-

„Co, Rasťo, jsi v pořááááádku?“ zazpíval Václav. Erzsébet s Roderichem je už opustili v doprovodu Polska, který s nimi sdílel hotel, což vyvolalo ve tváři Maďarska nadšení a u Rakouska přesný opak. Jen Rasťo od té doby, co rozhovor padl na odchod, působil nezvykle tiše.

"Ale to vieš, že som," usmál se Rasťo a nadzvedl poslední štamprle do vzduchu. "Veľmi v poriadku. Stopercentne."

„Ale něco tě trápí, to já poznám,“ naklonil se k němu Václav a dal mu ruku konejšivě přes záda. „Teda, ty máš vždycky nějaký problém,“ musel si dát pauzu, aby se zahiňal, „ale teď ti to úplně vidím na očích. Neboj, mně se můžeš svěřit, já to nikomu nepovím. Vyjev mi svoje komplikované pocity, jsem tu přece od toho, abych ti se vším pomohl.“

"No to už dávno nie," zasmál se Rasťo a Václav ho nazlobeně drcl čelem do hlavy, kterou si okamžitě začal mnout.

„Sakra já vždycky zapomenu, jak tvrdou kebuli ty máš.“

„Láďa mááá velkou hlavu, když se mu holky smějou, Láďa se v davu neztratieeee,“ zazpíval Rasťo chraplákem, kterým se snažil ne příliš úspěšně napodobit frontmana Kabátů, doprovázen Václavovým upřímným smíchem.

„Tak a balíme Rasťo. Jestli už začínáš hudební to… okénko, tak to je nejlepší čas. Pohlídej mi tohle, jdu se ještě vychcat,“ flákl peněženku před Rastislava na bar. „A ne abych se vrátil a tady celá hospoda zpívala.“

Rasťo si hrál se sklenicí, zatímco čekal na Václava a posléze si začal v ruce přehazovat i jeho peněženku. Na chvilku ho přepadla téměř dětinská zvědavost, kvůli které byl několikrát v minulosti praštěn přes prsty a často slyšel věci, které jeho život udělaly podstatně těžším.

Rozhodně ho ale nepoučily, protože po dalším pohození ji uchopil a rozevřel, bez jakýchkoliv výčitek svědomí.

Václavovy peněženka vypadala na první pohled velmi obyčejně, černá ošoupaná kůže byla ještě horká od toho, jak jí Čech svíral před chvílí v rukou a uvnitř se nacházelo pár bankovek, dvě slevové karty, kreditka a zmuchlaný paragon. V přihrádkách na karty se nacházela pouze Václavova občanka a řidičák.

Rasťo s úsměvem povytáhl průkaz, aby si prohlédl Václavovu novou fotku. Václav se dle plastové kartičky narodil v Plzni, ale trvalé bydliště měl v Praze. Jeho rodné číslo zůstalo stejné, jen první číslice se vyměnily, aby korespondovaly s jeho věkem. Uchechtl se, když si pořádně prohlédl fotku. Václav na ní měl necharakteristicky učesané vlasy a tvářil se neskutečně slabomyslně.

Doklady si nechávali dělat pravidelně po pěti letech, a protože oběma bylo něco mezi dvaceti a dvaceti pěti, většinou jim bylo při získání nového průkazů dvacet. Václavův musel být opravdu nový a Rasťo to musel počítat třikrát, aby věděl, že se nespletl. Jelikož Čech nemohl odolat nedat si narozeniny ve stejný den, kdy měl i svátek, mu bylo teď začátkem září stále ještě devatenáct let.

Najednou si uvědomil, že pokud se tam Václav nepokouší ucpat záchod, měl by se každou chvíli vrátit, a proto rychle začal strkat kartu zpět. Nechtělo se jí ale a Rasťo, místo aby udělal to logické, zhluboka se nadechl a pokusil se o to samé pomaleji a s větší rozvahou, jí tam začal rvát silou.

Nějakým zázrakem se mu podařilo vhečmat ji tam víceméně tak, jak tam předtím byla, i když upřímně chtěl vidět, jak se jí Václavovi podaří napříště vyndat. To naštěstí nebyl jeho problém, ušklíbl se mírně zlomyslně, když v tom si všiml, že fotka Moravy, kterou měl vždycky strčenou za průhlednou fólií už několik let, aby před všemi neznalými mohl předstírat, že to je jeho přítelkyně, překrývá ještě něco jiného.

Rastislavovi se začala točit hlava a se zatajeným dechem vytáhl starou a mírně zašpiněnou černobílou fotografii, na které stáli dva muži v legionářských uniformách. Slovensko to zavalilo neskutečným množstvím vzpomínek, když spatřil svou vlastní tvář přitisknutou k té Václavově, který se usmíval se zavřenýma očima, zatímco Rasťo sám zíral s úšklebkem do kamery, zatímco mu vlepoval na tvář pusu.

Matně si vybavoval, že Václav tuhle fotku u sebe nějakou dobu nosil před válkou, ale od té doby na její existenci docela zapomněl. Dokonce ji snad i plánovali provokativně poslat Maďarsku, i když na to okamžitě poté, co byla fotografie pořízena, na dalších sto let kompletně zapomněl a vlastně ani netušil, kde skončila.

Mžoural na ni, zatímco ji svíral pevně v prstech, a cítil, jak se něco v jeho hrudi nepříjemně stáhlo. Ten pocit se jen tisíckrát zhoršil, když ji otočil a uviděl, co je napsané na zadní straně.

_Odteď už navždy spolu!_

_Komárno 11. 1. 1919_

Rasťo netušil, jestli se má smát nebo brečet. Václavova naivita na něj z tohohle nápisu naprosto sršela, protože no nebylo to ironické? A i tak tohle byl přesně jeden z těch důvodů, proč ho tenkrát tak bezhlavě miloval, jako by se Václavův choromyslný a naprosto neodůvodněný optimismus přesunul na nějakou dobu i na něj. I teď, když se na to díval, cítil ten hřejivý pocit v hrudi a lehkou hlavu, jako by se o něj pokoušela nějaká nemoc.

Rastislav se kousl do rtu. Ten naprosto nepopiratelný fakt, že v tom momentě byli oba šťastní a téměř znovu zamilovaní, s ním dělal věci.

Bylo zbytečné ptát se proč už to tak není, to byla jedna z otázek, na kterou měl Slovák velmi rychlou odpověď. Horší to bylo s těmi, které se dožadovaly, proč by to tak nemohlo být znovu a jestli by se nepokusili, aby to tak bylo znovu a vůbec, co bylo vlastně na tom jejich státě tak špatného…

_Napríklad to, že ma nikdy nebral ako seberovného._

Takže jim teď vlastně nestojí nic v cestě! Co mu brání, říct Václavovi to, co v sobě dusil celý večer – že je tu autem a protože už na rautu na Výstavišti na to zapomněl, nezbývá mu než požádat o pomoc starého přítele. Přece nebude platit za hotel? A to ho opravdu bude Václav nutit spát na gauči?

Tohle byla vážně příšerná doba na to, aby se k němu dostavilo vzrušení a Rasťo se snažil myšlenky přicházející směrem zdola tvrdohlavě zahnat.

_Arogantne sa ti vysmieval a hovoril ti, ako raz přilezeš späť. Tak to vážne urobíš? Budeš ho úboho prosiť, aby ťa vzal späť?_

„Ja nechcem späť!“ Rasťo si až když to vyslovil, uvědomil, že to řekl nahlas. To ho konečně probralo z rozjímání. Právě včas, protože Václav mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Tak a mám tě, ty Jánošíku,“ natáhl se pro peněženku, když v tom si všiml, na co se Rastislav celou dobu díval. Jeho tvář ztratila barvu a potom mírně zrudla. Rasťo ale musel uznat, že pokerface opět nabyl velmi rychle, protože se ušklíbl a zasmál se.

„Pamatuješ si to ještě? Víš, kde ta fotka byla pořízená?“

„Komárno,“ zakroutil Rasťo hlavou, jako by snad musel dokazovat, že pozná dle fotografie vlastní zem, s ještě pro něj tak ikonickou stavbou, jako most, kde po sobě s Maďarskem stříleli.

Václav pouze kývl hlavou a vypáčil mu fotografii z prsů. Až teprve teď Rastislavovi došlo, že se pravděpodobně pokoušel si ověřit, jestli četl i zadní stranu. Potom, co odolal pokušení se s ním o fotografii přetahovat, se Rasťo také zvedl a vydal se společně s Václavem uhradit všechny ty čárky, které jim hospodský za ně i jejich přátele, zapsal.

„To si schovej,“ ukázal Václav na Rastislavovu peněženku a hrnul se směrem ke svému známému.

"On ti to dá všetko na podnik?" zeptal se Slovák pochybovačně a Václav se uchechtl.

„To asi zrovna ne, ale já to zaplatím.“

Rasťo se zamračil. „Ja si to svoje zaplatím.“

„Nebuď blbec.“

"Hovorím, že to zaplatím."

„A já to _hovorím_ , ať si to necháš.“

"Tvoje peniaze fakt nepotrebujem."

„Ty vole, neser mě,“ zastoupil mu Václav cestu, „ a zastrč tu šrajtofli rychle do kapsi nebo-„

„Alebo čo?“ ušlíbl se Rasťo a přimhouřil oči.

„Na tvoje hračičky fakt nejsem zvědavej!“ vystrčil Václav hlavu bojovně dopředu, jako by význam svých slov, jakkoliv alkoholem po šmodrchaných, chtěl okamžitě popřít.

„Hra-čič-ky?“ zopakoval Rasťo se zvednutým obočím, jeho vůle polaskat zatnutou pravačkou Václavovu tvář okamžitě pryč.

„Rvačičky! Jako rvát se, prát se,“ vysvětloval Václav rychle a mračil se. „A pak že já zapomínám slovenštinu…“

"Povedal si hračičky,“ Rastislavovi cukaly koutky a Václav, který se ve snaze vyhnout se tomu, aby si z něj dělal další srandu, využil příležitosti a prosmýkl se kolem něj pryč směrem k hospodskému.

Slovák se opřel o bar, ale dle konverzace Václava s druhým mužem plné kroucení hlavou a následného poplácání po zádech pochopil, že nějaké pozdější vyrovnání nehrozí. Václav mu to potvrdil, když se vrátil zpátky, a řekl:

„Tak to máme prý nechat být.“

Jakmile je ovanul studený noční vzduch, Rastislav si konečně opět vzpomenul na absenci svého ubytování. Václav zřejmě také.

„Tak co? Kde vlastně zůstáváš? Jsem dneska plnej ergie, tak tě klidně doprovodím, jestli to není moc daleko.“

‚ _Plnej energie_ na čo?‘ Blesklo okamžitě Rastislavovi hlavou, za což se okamžitě v duchu pokáral, i když ne dost rychle na to, aby to po Václavovi s pobavením nezopakoval.

Čech se zeširoka usmál a věnoval mu spiklenecký pohled, dokud se oba nezačali tlumeně řehtat. Mezitím vyšli z postranní uličky na hlavní silnici a Václav se opět zeptal:

„Tak kudy?“

Rasťo neurčitě ukázal doprava a v duchu se proklel, protože to vyloučilo nejbližší hotel, o kterém tady v Praze věděl. Teď se snažil rychle z paměti vytáhnout něco dalšího a vzhledem k míře zkonzumovaného chlastu to bylo jako brodit se v seně a hledat náušnici po babičce, jejíž nalezení přímo souviselo s jeho nejbližším milostným naplněním.

„Kde že jsi ubytovaný?“ vyzvídal Václav dál, takže Rastislavovi přetrhl myšlení.

„Interkontinentál,“ vyrazil ze sebe Rasťo.

„Ty… ty nemáš zarezervovanej hotel, co?“ Václav zúžil oči a přistoupil blíž.

Rastislav se k němu okamžitě obrátil, připraven hlasitě projevit svoje pohoršení. Už při pohledu do Václavových očí ale věděl, že to je předem prohraná bitva. Nedokázal dobře lhát, to o sobě už za ty léta věděl, a ještě hůř se mu lhalo člověku, který ho znal snad ze všech nejlépe.

"Trochu som na to zabudol, mal som v pláne ísť ešte domov."

„To ti nedošlo, že se zase zprasíš?“ zeptal se Václav nechápavě.

Rasťo mu věnoval kyselý pohled a zamumlal: A ako mám asi vedieť, či ma nikto niekam pozve? Niekedy idem rovno domov... "

Václav otevřel užasle ústa a potom si dal ruce v bok. „A to ti nedošlo, že když jsem podstoupil tuhle šaškárnu ve svým hlavním městě, nechal si tu rozbíjet výlohy a dělat bordel na ulicích…“

„Tak čo?“ Zamračil se Rasťo.

„Tak že bych se na tebe vykašlal?!“

Slovák netušil, co na to říct. Nechtěl přiznat, že se na něj nerad cítil odkázán. Rád si dělal, co chtěl, a případná Václavova ignorace by působila ještě víc potupně, kdyby měl na poslední den konference objednaný hotel.

"Tak mi aspoň poraď, kde mám teraz najlepšiu šancu zohnať nocľah," prohlásil Rasťo rezignovaně.

Václav dobrou chvíli nic neodpovídal, a když se mu zadíval do očí, naprosto vážně mu řekl:

„Prosim tě, zapomeň na hotel a pojď se mnou.“

V Rastislavovi hrklo, jednak proto, že jedna jeho část se nad těmito slovy přímo tetelila a toužila střílet oslavné salvy do vzduchu, zatímco ta druhá byla někde mezi znepokojením a upřímným zděšením. Přece nemohl myslet? Nemohl mu nabízet? Ale co když ano!?

"To myslíš vážne? Ale nie ... v žiadnom prípade, to rozhodne nemôžem! "

Čech se zatvářil uraženě, než mu došlo, s kým má tu čest, a dobromyslně se poté na Slovensko usmál.

„Neblbni, Rasťo, a pojď se mnou. Cestu znáš, je to kousek, a nebudeme dělat, jako bys tam nikdy nebyl.“

Slovensku přišlo, že byl příliš v šoku na to, aby mu odporoval a všechno svoje sebeovládání koncentroval do částí těla, které tímto pozváním na chvíli nezvykle ožily. Už to ho mělo přesvědčit o pošetilosti celého tohoto nápadu, místo toho si ale vrazil ruce do kapes a nechal se Václavem vést důvěrně známou cestou.

Upřímně, zas až tak důvěrně známá nebyla. Rastislav žil ve Václavově novém bytě pouze rok a něco, nehledě na to, že během posledních měsíců života jejich vztahu a státu, návštěvy domova zintenzivnil natolik, že se tady moc často neukázal.

Cesta výtahem byla ještě v pohodě, Václav se ochotně rozpovídal o jeho předraženosti, div že mu Rasťo nevyčetl, ať se moc nevytahuje, až konečně přistáli v posledním patře, jehož chodbu si Slovák pamatoval hlavně proto, že v tomto místě prakticky omdléval, když v třicetistupňových vedrech léta 91 vytahoval s Václavem nahoru nábytek.

Václav měl dle tradice problémy se zastrčením klíčů do klíčové dírky, než ale mohl Rasťo nějak nepatřičně okomentovat jeho pokusy trefit se do správné ‚díry‘, zámek cvaknul a Čech div nevpadl do předsíně. Na Rastislava dýchla okamžitě známá vůně, ale to už za sebou zavíral dveře a pokládal si boty vedle botníku, najednou podivně nesvůj.

Mohl se vůbec chovat jako host v něčem, kde přes rok bydlel? Procházel slabě osvícenou chodbou až do kuchyně, kde Václav odhodil na stůl sako i s kravatou.

„Dáš si něco k pití? Vodu, šťávu, slivovici?“ pravil nepřítomně, zatímco se hrabal v poličce nad kuchyňským pultem. Až když se mu nějakou dobu nedostalo odpovědi, otočil se, aby spatřil Rastislava, jak zírá kolem sebe s vykulenýma očima jako jelen, kterého právě ozářily reflektory. „Seš v pohodě?“

Rasťo pomalu zvedl oči, jako by si teprve teď uvědomil, že tam nestojí sám.

„Není ti špatně?“ Václav položil skleničky na pult a obešel stůl směrem k němu. Rasťo ale téměř poplašně ustoupil a popadl jednu ze sklenic, aby si s ní natočil vodu z vodovodu.

„Lepší?“ Řekl Václav, když jí s úlevným oddechnutím položil zpět na pult. „Ti to nějak nesedlo dneska, ne? Zas až tolik jsme toho nevychlastali…“

„Som len dehydrovaný,“ odpověděl Rasťo už normálním hlasem.

„Tak si zatím sedni a já ti donesu nějaký věci na spaní. Klidně si otevři ledničku a vezmi si něco, jestli to potřebuješ zajíst. Já teda jsem vyřízenej na to, abych ti dělal vyprošťovák, ale nahoře v kredenci je čínská polívka.“

Rasťo kývl pomalu hlavou a Václav ho tedy nechal o samotě v kuchyni, která mu zaplnila hlavu tisíci vzpomínek na to, jak tu jedli, chlastali, hádali se a milovali se. Naprosto nic se tu od té doby nezměnilo.

Rastislav pociťoval paniku, jako kdyby právě odcestoval v čase do roku 92, kdy tu byl na posled, až na ten malý detail, že s Václavem nebyli rozhádaní a teď mu přátelsky hledal v ložnici kartáček a pyžamo.

V ložnici.

Rastislavovy myšlenky se okamžitě vydaly zrádným směrem. Když se zvedl, aby nenápadně do ložnice nakoukl, spatřil tu samou dřevěnou postel s vysokým rámem, který byl v místech odřený od stěhování a jejich více či méně sexuálně nabitých šarvátek. Povlečení měl Václav nové, za to ho musel v duchu pochválit - domácí vybavení měnil jen zřídka a na Rastislavovy otázky, jestli není prase, když ho nachytal vytírat s ohavným, páchnoucím, hadrem, který snad pamatoval ještě prusko-rakouskou válku, začal provokativně chrochtat a mávat mu tím nechutným kusem látky před nosem, dokud ho Rasťo nešel zfackovat.

Potěšilo ho, když uviděl, že Václav nakonec poslechl jeho radám a vybral obrovskou masivní skřín z dubového dřeva, která se stále ještě leskla novotou a nahradila tu rozvrzanou srágoru, co sem přestěhovali z jejich špionážního bytu z poválečných let, ze které ve vzteku či ranním shonu Rasťo několikrát omylem vytrhl dveře.

Václav se po dobrých padesáti letech rozhodl přestěhovat zpět do luxusu na Kampu, kde bydleli za první republiky. Vybral si tenkrát půdní byt s krásnými dubovými trámy, které Rasťo téměř labužnicky pomáhal natírat lakem. Byt byl tenkrát velmi prostorný, obsahoval dokonce i naprosto zbytečnou pracovnu a balkon s výhledem na Hrad.

Ložnice měla okna pouze střešní, také s výhledem, ale ve skutečnosti v nich nebylo z postele nic vidět, pokud tedy v posledních letech na vedlejších střechách něco ohavného nevyrostlo, myslel si Rasťo.

„Snad ti to ještě bude,“ zvedl se Václav z bobku před skříní, ze které vytáhl staré Rastislavovo tričko, které mu v době stěhování milostivě přenechal, protože bylo nezvykle oprané, že ani se na něm nedal pomalu rozpoznat ani obrys Sandokanovy hlavy.

Rasťo se zamračil a potom s humorem pronesl: "Čo, myslíš, že som tak odvtedy vyrástol?"

Václav k němu přišel s tričkem v ruce a Slovensko naprosto vykolejil, když natáhl ruku k jeho košili a několikrát mu zašmátral po břichu, než mu do něj poťouchle píchl prstem.

„Trochu jsi přibral v posledních letech. Jestli budeš takhle pokračovat, brzo se z tebe stane… _Špekoslovensko_ ,“ Václav okamžitě vyprskl, když to dořekl a ohnul se v pase.

Rasťo se mu přes vlastní smích snažil věnovat uražený pohled, ale ve skutečnosti se cítil Václavovým osaháváním před jejich postelí neskutečně vzrušen a když se Václav napřímil, aby si otřel vlhké oči, přišel si neskutečně rozpačitě, schopný myslet jen na to, jak Václavovu ruku vrátit na předchozí místo a jakým způsobem ho motivovat, aby ji přesunul trochu níž a…

Václav si pravděpodobně uvědomil tíhu vzduchu mezi nimi, protože se podíval na postel a potom na Slovensko, ošil se a pak mu vrazil tričko i s čistými trenýrkami, které také byly Rastislava (kolik si toho tady proboha nechal a proč to jeho bratr ještě nevyhodil), a poroučel se zpět do kuchyně.

"Idem si dať sprchu ... ak ti to nevadí," houkl za Václavem, který okamžitě vykoukl z kuchyně do chodby.

„Jo jasně, promiň, ručník už tam máš, tak můžeš,“ řekl a opět zmizel.

Jakmile se za Rastislavem zavřely dveře koupelny, byl postaven před obrovské dilema. Jakmile ze sebe s úlevou shodil kalhoty, protože mu touhle dobou stál jako stožár, nemohl se rozhodnout, jestli se ve sprše vysvobodí ze sladkého utrpení, které ve Václavově přítomnosti zažíval, nebo se bude šetřit, protože, co když vyleze ven a…

A co? Václav mu bude dělat čínskou polévku jenom v zástěře? Proč by něco takového dělal?

Rastislavova zrádná pravačka se posunula k jeho přirození, které sevřel v dlani a zavřel úlevně oči, kvůli tomu, jak příjemná byla ruka na rozpálené kůži a což teprve, kdyby tu teď před ním klečel Václav-

„Všechno v pořádku, Rasťo?“ Uslyšel Václavův hlas na druhé straně a téměř nadskočil. „Máš nějaký problémy s tou vanou.“

„Nemám,“ zařval Rasťo vyděšeně, až mu poskočil hlas a potom rychle začal točit kohouty, aby Václav slyšel tekoucí vodu. Rozhodl se pro studenou sprchu, najednou nebyl schopný dokončit, co začal, protože mu srdce bilo jako na poplach a nedokázal se přestat proklínat za to, že nad sebou téměř ztratil kontrolu, když ho od Česka oddělovaly jenom tenké dveře, za kterými bylo téměř všechno slyšet.

Ve špatné, roztržité, náladě se osprchoval, hrubě se utřel Václavovým ručníkem a pověsil ho modrý háček, než se proklel a hodil ho přes jiný věšák pro návštěvy. Když na sebe hodil trenýrky a tričko, proklel svoje rozhodnutí šetřit se, protože jeho pták se opět nepochopitelně začal probouzet k životu, i přes Rastislavovo velmi příkré mentální domlouvání.

„Teda, to byla rychlost,“ poznamenal Václav, když se vynořil z koupelny. Čech mezitím rozestlal pohovku a v ruce nesl peřiny z ložnice. Rastislav, ačkoliv samozřejmě v hloubi duše věděl, že na stejném místě spát nebudou, cítil tak strašné zklamání, že i jeho erekce téměř zmizela.

„Já si lehnu tady a ty si vezmeš postel, jo?“

„Nezmysel, zakroutil Rasťo hlavou. „Predsa ťa nevyženiem z postele. Ľahni si normálne do izby, ja budem spať tu, " řekl a na chvíli se mu zdálo, že Václav byl tím dovětkem zklamaný, rychle ale tuto myšlenku přičetl svým nabuzeným hormonům. Cítil se jako na houpačce. Zatímco se Václav šel umýt, díval se kolem sebe a znovu ho popadla ta neskutečná panika a závrať z toho, jak stejné to tu všechno bylo. Co tu vlastně dělá? Proč proboha ze všech věcí, které by mohl teď dělat, si toužil opět něco začít s Českem?

Nadávky a hořekování nad vlastní chorobnou nepoučitelností, která ponejvíce toužila vždy zapomenout vše špatné a navzdory dobrému úsudku a vlastní podezřívavé nátuře, byla ochotná vždy dávat druhé šance.

I kdyby ho to mělo jednou zabít, pomyslel si hořce, když se mu v mysli vybavila tvář Erzsébet.

Rastislava děsilo, že by opět spadl do starých zajetých kolejí, přesněji ho děsilo hlavně to, jak mohl cítit, že po tom v hloubi duše neskutečně touží. Václavovo systematické rozložení věcí, kvůli kterému se neustále hádali, Čech s rudým obličejem vysvětlující, že to má dávat hezky ‚do richtiku‘, dokud ho Rasťo nezpražil, že si to nádobí klidně může umýt a uklidit sám, když se mu to od něj nelíbí. Skrytě toužil po tom, lehnout si s ním po obědě do postele a jednoduše spát, nechat si od něj ráno upravit kravatu, umýt mu vlasy a poslouchat jeho úlevná povzdychnutí, když prsty masíroval jeho hlavu šamponem.

Rasťo měl od té doby v posteli skoro každý druhý týden někoho jiného a i přes to se cítil neskutečně osamělý, postrádající tyhle drobné věci, které bral minulých sto let jako samozřejmost. Teď jejich nedostatkem trpěl tak moc, že když se ho Václav dotkl, div že se z toho štěstím nezbláznil.

Zamračil se a zhluboka se nadechl. Ne, nepotřeboval ho. Možná si navykl na něco, k čemu jako národy nebyli zrovna uzpůsobeni a za ty léta, kdy žil v podstatě v normálním vztahu, mohl být vlastně jen vděčný, že mu bylo dovoleno je vůbec zažít. Teď byl ale čas vrátit se k tomu, co dělal předtím a k čemu byl stvořen.

_Ale čo keď som bol stvorený na to, aby som mu teraz zaťukal na dvere kúpeľne?_

Ještě víc se zamračil a natáhl se na sedačku. Zakázal si do budoucna takhle v jeho přítomnosti chlastat, protože mu to očividně neprospívalo a dělalo to z něho opět patetického blbečka. Přikryl se peřinou a zatvrzele civěl do stropu, do té doby než se objevil Václav s vlhkými vlasy, kroutícími se mu ještě víc kolem uší, oděn ve svém oblíbeném nočním kompletu slipy-nátělník. Rasťo byl na sebe tak naštvaný, že to s ním v tu chvíli ani nehnulo, navíc jeho současná poloha napomáhala tomu, aby udržoval oči ve výši Václavovy tváře.

„Tak už jdeme spát? Asi jo, co?“ Odpověděl si Čech tak trochu sám.

„Asi áno,“ zívl Rasťo nuceně. Lepší, když to svoje idiotství zaspí.

„Já ráno před devátou bohužel budu muset jet za Havlem na Hrad, kdyby se nás ještě někdo, než odjede, pokusil navštívit, nebo museli řešit nějaké další výtržnosti s těmi demonstranty.“

Rastislava upřímně zajímalo, jestli ty demonstrace na začátku týdne Václav cítil, vzhledem k tomu, že na ně přijela spousta cizinců, ale místo toho řekl: "Jo, to ja do tej doby už pôjdem."

„Ne, to je jedno,“ mával rukou odmítavě Čech, „klidně si spi až do jedenácti, když mi necháš klíč pod rohožkou, bude to úplně v pohodě.“ Václav se najednou zarazil. „Nebo počkej,“ natáhl se ke kořenkám a z jedné znepokojivě rychle vytáhl stříbrný klíček, který Rasťo důvěrně znal a okamžitě se při pohledu na něj toužil rozplynout ve vzduchu a zmizet. „Klidně si vezmi tenhle a… a…,“ Rasťo přesně věděl ten moment, kdy mu došlo, že mu dává klíče k vlastnímu bytu nebo spíš, co takový akt znamená, „a… pak mi dáš příště, až se uvidíme nebo si třeba nech-„

"Nie, to vážne nebude treba, ja pôjdem s tebou v deväť," přerušil ho rychle.

Václav se cítil patřičně zhrozen tím, co právě vyslovil a Rasťo vlastně ještě hůř, že to odmítl. Co jiného ale mohl říct? Václav působil, jako když na něj měla sprcha přesně opačný efekt, co se týká střízlivosti a jeho náhlá přívětivost ohledně Rastislavovy přítomnosti v jejich… ve VÁCLAVOVĚ bytě, Slovensko upřímně děsila.

„Dobře,“ řekl Čech a poškrábal se na bradě se zahanbením, „tak teda já jdu spát, a kdybys něco potřeboval tak, mě… tak mě vzbuď,“ Rasťo ještě uviděl, jak Václav udělal za svými vlastními slovy tvář, ale potom se poroučel do ložnice.

Rasťo, když slyšel, jak v ložnici vypnul světla, měl chuť zavřít oči a probudit včera, aby mohl celý den prožít jinak. Stále ho drobný hlásek nabádal, že všem šancím není ještě konec a proč se prostě nepochlapí a nejde za ním. Pokud je zbabělý a má strach, může počkat pár hodin a potom tam rozespale vkráčet a prostě si vedle něj lehnout. Ráno by to vše svedl na náměsíčnost a zažité zvyky, ale to už by se probudil s Václavem obmotaným kolem těla, který by to jistě také svedl na staré zvyky, ale v tom momentě by jejich výmluvy pravděpodobně nebyly důležité.

Rasťo tyhle myšlenky udělaly jen více nešťastným nad tím, že v koupelně neuposlechl svoje nejjednodušší pudy a převalil se na bok, odkud se odebral do říše snů, ve které byl Václav velmi prozřetelný a vnímavý muž, který ho pozval okamžitě do postele a na nahé hrudi se mu celou dobu z nějakého důvodu kýval Rastislavův klíč od bytu.


	4. 2001, Praha

**2000, Praha, ani ne 24 h po oficiálním konci sněmu MMF**

Václav se toho rána probudil s ošklivou pachutí v ústech, která mu ještě více zhořka, když si vzpomněl na události včerejší noci. Jak to mohl proboha takhle zkurvit? Rastislav tu ležel několik metrů od něj a jedinou věc, kterou předešlý večer s touhle příležitostí dokázal udělat, bylo kolosálně se ztrapnit.

_Ale těžko nutit někoho, kdo nechce._

Tahle myšlenka ho přivedla pouze ještě do větší deprese. Otočil se na bok, aby se podíval na hodiny budíku. Už byl několik let zvyklý budit se přesně před jeho zazvoněním a i teď ho zacvakl pár sekund předtím, než hodinová ručička stihla dorazit mezi osmičku a sedmičku.

Vstal a zeširoka zívl, poškrábal se v rozkroku a vydal se do koupelny. Když se oholil a dokončil svůj celkový ranní rituál, šel do obýváku vzbudit Slovensko.

Stanul před rozloženou sedačkou, na které byl Rasťo stočený a omotaný peřinou, jako housenka připravená k vylíhnutí. V tom momentě mu došlo, že vlastně netuší, jak to provede. Polibek na tvář nepřicházel v úvahu, ale jen tak do něj šťouchat se mu také nechtělo, jelikož pokud se Rastislavovi například zdálo o vyhánění Turků z jižního Slovenska, mohl by ho poloospalý ještě něčím přetáhnout. A i když by to Čech nepochybně přežil, neměl v úmyslu ho po ránu lekat a ani netoužil, aby po něm Rasťo hodil stolem.

Dřepl si k jeho spící tváři a malý moment ho pozoroval. Když spal a jeho obočí nebylo nakrčené, působil neskutečně chlapecky, nepočítaje tmavé strniště tvořící se mu na tváři. Něco na tom výrazu úplně Václavovi bralo dech, vracející ho do dob, kdy se na něj takto mohl dívat každé ráno, odhrnout mu vlasy z očí a jemně ho vzbudit polibkem na krk, tvář nebo… jinými příjemnými způsoby.

Václav si uvědomil, že se usmívá právě v momentě, kdy Rasťo otevřel oči a zamžoural. Čech okamžitě uskočil, narazil zadkem o konferenční stolek, který se při setkání s jeho pozadím div nepřevrhl. Rastislav, místo toho aby zkoumal jeho zahanbený výraz, se pomalu posadil na sedačce a s velkými obtížemi ze sebe rozmotával peřinu, ve tváři smrtelně rezignovaný pohled člověka, který kdyby nemusel, tak už snad nikdy z postele nevstane.

"Koľko je?" zeptal se slabým hlasem, který ale i tak nepostrádal určitou naléhavost.

„Mám asi půlhodiny čas, právě jsem tě šel vzbudit,“ řekl Václav po pravdě. Rasťo na tyto slova odpověděl slabým zasténáním a vložil si hlavu do dlaní. „Asi si dáš kafe místo čaje, co?“ uchechtl se Václav a otočil se směrem ke kuchyňské lince.

„Asi jo,“ zaskuhral a prohrábl si rukou rozcuchané vlasy. „Vďaka.“

Václav mu věnoval pohled, ale když se zvedl, aby se přesunul do koupelny, rychle se otočil zpět. Rastislavovo vyhrnuté triko, které odkrývalo jeho břicho a cestičku ochlupení, která se ztrácela pod lemem jeho trenýrek i roztomilý, zpitomělý výraz, který po ránu míval, ho nutil zírat na něj s otevřenými ústy. A asi by si neodpustil, kdyby při pohledu na Slovensko začal slintat. Připravil chleba a rohlíky na stůl, společně s šunkou, máslem, sýry a po chvíli uvažování vytáhl i Rastislavovu oblíbenou jahodovou marmeládu, ze které si kydl pořádný kus na svůj rohlík, aby si snad Slovák nemyslel, že ji otvírá kvůli němu (což dělal).

Rasťo se vrátil už oblečen a oholen k napůl vystydlému čaji, zato s o dost lepší náladou. „Ďakujem,“ usmál se upřímně směrem k Václavovi a okamžitě se vrhl po marmeládě. "Hmm, tá je dobrá. To je od Moravy, však?"

„Dává jí to tam ta její potrhlá sousedka, jestli si ji ještě pamatuješ. Ona tenhle rok zavařovala jenom nějaký třešně a ani toho moc nebylo.“

„Vážne?“ zarazil se Rasťo s chlebem napůl u úst. "Pamätám, že vždy toho robila hafo." Zněl snad trochu i zklamaně, asi jako když zjistíte, že přestala existovat nějaká příjemná stálice vašeho života. Václav se také tak cítil vždy, když si jednou za čas uvědomil, kolik let uběhlo od toho, kdy se naposledy někam vydal na koni a vzpomínka, že to bylo naposledy v Lánech, dělala většinou celou jeho reminiscenci ještě bolestnější.

Václav sevřel hrnek a naklonil ho nad ústy, aby z něj vyzunkl i ty poslední kapky čaje. Málo si ho zamíchal a tak to bylo teď u dna příjemně sladké. Nepřítomně si olízl rty, a když se podíval na Rastislava, přišlo mu, že jeho pohled na nich spočinul až nezvykle dlouho, než se sklonil pro vlastní kávu a schoval tvář za hrnek, zatímco pil.

„To víš, už na to nemá asi čas, i když já myslím, že se jí hlavně nechce. Pro ni je lepší natrhat jahody a donést to nějaké kamarádce, která jí pak sklenici dá.“

Jeho bratr na to pouze pomalu zakýval hlavou, očividně v myšlenkách někde daleko. Václav od něj koneckonců po ránu ani nějaké větší řečnické projevy neočekával a pustil potichu rádio.

Po tom, co dojedli, Václav se zvedl s tím, že se do pěti minut oblékne a bude připraven vyrazit.

„Ty tu klidně zůstaň, jak dlouho chceš, jen mi pak dej klíč pod rohožku.“

"Pôjdem s tebou," prohlásil Rasťo rozhodně a popadl pomuchlané kalhoty, do kterých začal soukat rychle nohy.

Když se Václav vrátil z ložnice, Rasťo už přešlapoval v předsíni, cestovní tašku u nohou. Beze slova následoval Václava ven až k výtahu, před kterými už Václavovi podezřelá absence konverzace mezi nimi očividně začala hrát na nervy.

„Nezdá se ti divný, že se vídáme takhle párkrát do roka?“ zeptal se a Rasťo zvedl překvapeně obočí. „Je to trochu, jako když jsme se seznámili...“

"Tiež mi trvalo, než som si na to zvykol," odpověděl popravdě a nastoupil za Václavem do výtahu. „Ale..“

Než mohl ale něco pořádného říct, ozvalo se cinkání, jak se taškou omylem opřel o tlačítko zvonku. Václav se zasmál Rastislavovu poplašnému výrazu.

„No, ty vole, zasekni nás tady ještě.“

Rasťo byl trochu rudý v obličeji, když zabručel něco o tom, že se tu nedá hnout. Václav souhlasil, debilním stylem, kterým tam jeho bratr vlezl bez toho, aby si hodil tašku na zem, nezbývalo mnoho pohodlných možností, jak výtahem cestoval a na Václava se teď lepil způsobem, který nebyl vzhledem k okolnostem příjemný ani jednomu. Ale to už byli dole a vystupovali ven.

„Však jsem ti to včera říkal…,“ Václav se zatvářil zvlášť zlomyslně a podržel Rastislavovi dveře u vchodu. Když byl Rasťo u něj, natáhl ruku před jeho žaludek a poplácal ho po břiše. „Víš, o tom Špek-„

Rasťo už ale držel pevně jeho zápěstí mezi prsty a díval se mu do očí, ve kterých Čech mohl vidět špetku pobavení, ale i jiskřičku něčeho dalšího. Jako by ho vyzýval, aby v téhle provokaci pokračoval, a uvidí, co se pak stane. Václava ovládal strach i zvědavost zároveň, nerozhodnul se ale dostatečně rychle, jak zareagovat, protože Rasťo jeho ruku pustil, prošel kolem něj a věnoval mu dobromyslný úšklebek.

"Pokiaľ viem, tak najväčší slaninu z nás dvoch, si mal vždy ty," hodil si tašku pořádně na rameno, proradný úsměv stále na tvái. Václava nevytáčela ani tak jeho slova, jako ten nakrčený koutek. Pokud totiž Rasťo chtěl, aby mu věřil znechucení nad absencí jeho vyrýsovaných břišních svalů, neměl ho do břicha při každé příležitosti píchat prstem a dvě hodiny se tomu smát. Hranice Rastislavova laškování totiž dle Václava hraničila s velmi rozvinutou sexuální úchylkou.

„Chceš říct, že ti vždy imponovala moje zdravá tělesná kondice a mužná postava?“ nadzvedl obočí a potom se k němu velmi vážným krokem přidal po cestě k brance, dokud nestáli přímo před ní.

"Samozrejme, nič iné by som si nedovolil k niekomu, kto ma tak kráľovsky pohostil," prohlásil Rasťo s falešnou nevinností a otevřel mu vrátka, aby mohli vyjít na ulici.

„To vidím, máš ještě marmeládu na hubě,“ zasmál se Václav a natáhl se, aby mu to utřel. Rasťo jeho ruku ale okamžitě začal odhánět, celý v tváři červený, než Čech konečně vzdal svoje úsilí a nechal Slovensko vydrhnout si dlaní ústa samotného.

„"Táráš hlúposti, nič tu nemám," zamračeně se podíval na svou dlaň a potom na Václava, který se usmíval, zatímco kráčeli směrem k silnici, kde se jejich cesty měly rozdělit. "Kde si to videl, utierať papu'lu dospelému chlapovi na ulici," mumlal si ještě Rasťo pod fousy, zatímco se červená pomalu vytrácela z jeho tváře.

Václavovi to z nějakého důvodu neskutečně zvedlo náladu, a když se loučili, popřál mu šťastnou cestu domů.

„Ale fakt to s tím jídlem nepřeháněj,“ pokusil se mu ještě domluvit.

Rasťo vypadal, že zvažuje, jestli nemá udělat dva kroky zpátky a jednu mu neplesknout. Místo toho ale Česku ukázal pouze prostředník a o pár sekund později už ho pohltil dav turistů a lidí spěchajících do práce.

-

**Květen 2001, Praha**

Setkání to bylo velmi přátelské a na to, že šlo o spojení ozbrojených sil, přišlo Slovensku velmi neformální. Spoustu jeho lidí zůstalo v české armádě a on sám měl problém dívat se na jednotky Česka a snažit se u toho v sobě vyvolat nějaké pocity potencionálního nebezpečí, o ozbrojovací rivalitě ani nemluvě.

Václav stále vyráběl zbraně a také je energicky odbýval, ne vždy v zrovna demokratickém ovzduší a Rasťo považoval za těžké zhodnotit, jestli je to teď, kdy tak Čech činí ze zisku a ne na popud Ruska, nějaké morální zlepšení.

Ale MADE IN CZECHOSLOVAKIA se stále prodávalo, i když už nikdy ne tak, jako tenkrát a za tímhle cítil Rastislav vlnu nostalgie i špetku starého hněvu na tím, jak to dopadlo s jeho vlastním zbrojním průmyslem.

Václav mu podržel dveře, když opouštěli Hrad, a vůbec kolem něj chodil s milým úsměvem, neskutečně necharakteristickým pro Česko v jakémkoliv období – dokonce i v květnu, kdy se cítil jeho přítel obzvlášť milostně ‚nadržen‘ (jeho slova). 

Rastislav se přistihl, že místy kvůli tomu vůbec nedává pozor, co mu Čech říká a pouze sleduje pohyb jeho rtů, vlající rozcuchané vlasy a ty jeho proklatě velké oči.

Nechápal to, vždycky všichni říkali, že jeho bratr vypadal vedle něj starší, ale občas mu věnoval takový vyloženě dětský pohled, že by chvílemi nevěřil, od jak staré přírodní anomálie to pochází. Nešlo se ošálit moc dlouho, Václav měl, jako ostatně oni všichni, doslova hmatatelné charisma člověka, který žil už přes tisíc let a viděl tak trochu víc, než bylo zdrávo.

Občas ale, třeba jako zrovna teď, na něj upřel oči a Rasťo by přísahal, že vidí nevinnost samu, nějaký závan toho malého chlapce, který byl ukřičený, ale ještě nezažil nic, co by způsobilo, že úsměv na jeho tváři tak často byl odpudivě falešný.

O těchto poznáních by se mu nesvěřil ale ani tenkrát (spíš kvůli nedostatku vhodných slov, než rozpakům), natož teď,  a tak ponejvíce poslouchal a občas povinně s Českem v něčem nesouhlasil.

_No, niekto ho musí držať pri zemi. Čo ak sa nafúkne moc a potom nám odletí._

Rastislavův koutek se na chvilku zkroutil a Václav, nevědom si jeho urážlivých myšlenkových pochodů, mu úsměv opětoval a pak pokračoval k tématu jejich jednotek v Kosovu.

„Byl jsem tam párkrát, ale nikdy ne během akce, vždycky jen na pár dnů na cvičení. A upřímně? Vůbec mi to nevadí. Problémy v téhle části moc velké nejsou nejsou a já osobně válku s nikým nevedu.“

„No, máš v NATO isté povinnosti.“

Václav protočil oči. „Prosím tě, o tom se mnohem víc nakecá, než se udělá. Zas až tak není o co stát.“

Rastislav se zamračil, a pokračoval po cestičce trochu svižnějším krokem. Pokud se mu Václav snažil dát najevo, že členství v NATO je na nic, jen jako určitý výsměšný pokus udělat mu dobře po odmítnutí Rastislavova členství touhle vypečenou organizací, tak si to klidně mohl nechat pro sebe.

„Pamatuješ si, jak jsme lezli na Petřín poprvé?“ usmál se Václav a nostalgicky zvedl hlavu nahoru k rozhledně, ke které se každým krokem blížili. Jejich první společná návštěva se odehrála před více než sto lety v roce 1891, kdy se v Praze pořádala jubilejní průmyslová výstava. Rasťo si dobře pamatoval, že Václav nazval Petřínskou věž ohyzdnou konstrukcí, která tak akorát bude kazit všem výhled na Hrad.

Slovák pozoroval rozkvetlý třešňový sad a trochu pochyboval o Václavově rozhodnutí ho při setkání ohledně společného praporu v Kosovu vzít na jedno z nejromantičtějších lokalit v Praze. Ne, že by si nějak zvlášť potrpěl na dekorum, ale diskutovat válku v tomhle místě, kde je míjely roztoužené dvojce a sem tam byli ovanuti květy, se mu zdálo přinejmenším jaksi nepatřičné.

Nebo to možná bylo jen proto, že nedokázal zahnat myšlenky na o několik desetiletí mladšího Václava, který mu vždycky s drobným úsměvem na rtech vyprávěl, jak ho sem jednou, až něco takového bude možné, vezme na romantickou procházku, chytne ho pevně za ruku a pak mu vlepí přímo před Máchovou sochou pořádného francouzáka.

Ohledně toho, co by na něco takového řekl sám Mácha, měl jeho český přítel jasno:

„Pokud je láska k české zemi to nejhezčí a nejkrásnější, co člověk má, přece by mu nemohlo vadit, že jsi ho vzal za slovo?“

Rasťo, který Máchu opravdu poznal, a jeho knížky se mu líbily ještě v dobách, kdy se v Čechách při vyslovení jeho jména tvořily obrozencům na kůži neštovice, to tenkrát přešel raději bez poznámky, nemající touhu spekulovat o názorech na homosexualitu od muže, který žil v 19. století.

Nechali rozkvetlé záhony růží za sebou a obešli Štefánikovu hvězdárnu, kde u nadživotní sochy jeho přítele Rastislava opět popadly chmurné myšlenky. Ještě že měl s sebou Václava, který jako na zavolanou poznal, že Rasťo potřebuje něčím rozptýlit.

Dnes si pro rozptýlení Čech vybral osvědčenou techniku ho nasrat.

„No nechci říct, že byste hráli zas až tak špatně, ale podle mě mají ti kluci na víc. Jako co to bylo s těma Japoncema?“ Kráčel si tu vedle něj s rukama v kapsách, jako by mu Petřín patřil, jedinou polehčující okolností snad to, že zde to byla nějakým vzdáleným způsobem i pravda.

"A vyhral som?" Otočil se Rasťo k Česku, které neuměl nic lepšího, než se přiblble smát. "Vyhral. Tak neviem, čo tu trepeš."

„Snad mi tu nebudeš vykládat, že Japonci jsou nějaký soupeři. Určitě teda ne v hokeji. Kdyby to byl jeden gól, ale takhle si to tam nechat nasypat…“ Václav zakroutil nad - dle Rastislava čistě imaginárními - nedostatky slovenského hokeje hlavou.

"Á pán expert prehovoril,“ zasmál se Rasťo falešně a protočil oči. „A o aké ďalšie postrehy sa s nami ešte podelíš? S Nemeckom si mal tak v nohaviciach, že ste strachy neboli schopní ani o ďalší gól, keď vás dohnali. "

Tentokrát protáčel oči zase Václav a věnoval Rastislavovi pohrdavý pohled zrovna v momentě, kdy na ně přišla řada k nástupu do lanovky, takže neměl možnost Slovensku jeho zcestné a upřímně velmi odpuzující názory vyvrátit.

„Říkej si, co chceš,“ řekl mu potom s pohledem z okna, když se kabina lanovky blížila k Nebozízku. Rasťo si myslel, že bylo třeba, aby ještě našpulil rty a obraz uraženého chlapečka by byl kompletní. „Tenhle rok na to máme. Cítím to v kostech, že tohle bude naše třetí vítězství v řadě a víš, co to znamená?“

Rasťo zvážil svoje možnosti a vyhrálo rozhodnutí Václavovy blahosklonné kecy ignorovat.

Václava to vůbec nerozhodilo, rád si odpovídal koneckonců sám. „Znamená to, že jsem jenom kousek od toho, abych byl první národ, kterej si na něco takovýho sáhne. Historický moment, Rasťo.“

Slovensku přišlo, že Čech zní v tomto momentě už pěkně zfanatizovaně a snažil se přesunout do druhého koutu lanovky, což se mu kvůli počtu cestujících silně nedařilo.

„ _Zlatý hattrick_ ,“ otvíral směrem k němu neslyšně rty Čech a i to slovo vyslovoval, jako by v té chvíli měl něco velmi drahého na jazyku.

"Možno pre teba," pronesl na konec Slovák suše. Václava to probralo, protože se mu přestaly lesknout oči a hodil po něm úšklebek.

„Nesmíš bejt tak závistivej, Ras-„

"Opováž sa mi povedať Rastík," nadzvedl výhružně obočí.

„Dobře, Rastíčku,“ usmál se Václav medově.

Rasťo zúžil oči. „Kolko mas rokov? Päť? "

„Tolik, co tobě.“

"To by som chcel vidieť."

"No, slyšel jsem už něco o těch...Staroslovacích,“ začala tlumeně hihňat, zatímco ho Rasťo začal popostrkovat vpřed, nehledě na to, že dveře, před kterými Čech stál, se ještě neotevřely. "Počkej až to uslyší Morava."

"Mlč a choď. Schovaj si to radšej na neskôr.“

Rastislav v následujících minutách tyto slova hořce litoval.

-

Václavova oblíbená hospoda byla jen jednu zastávku tramvají a tak se rozhodli to vzít pěšky. Jednalo se o to samé místo, kde během sněmu měnového fondu našli přístřeší společně s několika jejich sousedy.

Václav otevřel dveře a téměř okamžitě se začal hlasitě zdravit jak s hosty, tak i s hostinským samotným, který mu věnoval upřímný úsměv a potom jedním okem sjel ke Slovensku, a Rasťo by na svou smrt přísahal, že se mu v něm v tom okamžitě zalesklo.

Nenechal se tím ale nijak vykolejit (zoufat si nad tím, že ho Václav ze slušnosti a respektu k němu, nevezme jinam, by bylo velmi naivní) a trvalo jen pár minut, než už seděl na židli u brau s nohama rozšafně rozhozenýma u stolu a sliboval Václavovi, že za každý gól si dá panáka a ten kdo ho dostal zapije dva. Po krátkém zamyšlení, kdy se ukazovákem nepřítomně škrábal na špičce nosu, se rozhodl, že by se to mělo s každým gólem navýšit a Václava nenapadlo nic lepšího, než mu to bez mrknutí oka odkývat.

Možná že v některých věcech se jako národy rozešli, každopádně v cestě k alkoholismu se drželi pevně za ruce a kráčeli v nejvřelejším přátelství spolu kupředu.

Alespoň do té doby, než český tým podnikl první útok na slovenskou bránu a za nimi se ozvalo „NARVĚTE JIM TO TAM!“

Když Václav konečně otočil tvář od obrazovky, aby zkontroloval Rastislavovu reakci, Slovák se na židli obracel dozadu a s vítězným úšklebkem hledal mezi štamgasty toho odvážlivce, který se v jeho přítomnosti odvážil něco takového vypustit z úst. Potom se pomalu otočil k Václavovi, který ihned odvrátil pohled, uvědomující si okamžitě neskutečný průser, do kterého se dostal.

Jestli vyhraje (což samozřejmě, že vyhraje), Rasťo to tu nevydrží. Nepodceňoval ho, ale tohle nebyl první česko-slovenský zápas, který tu Čech shlédl a tak nějak věděl, co mělo přijít a co také jistě přijde. A v té nepravděpodobné situaci, kdy by Slovensko vyhrálo, Rasťo se tu s někým škodolibou radostí, kterou se dle Václavových zkušeností nikdy nesnažil skrývat, do krve porve.

Se silným pobavením i lehkou hrůzou si vybavil obraz Rastislava v únoru 1969 na Národní třídě, jak tančil Rusům před tankem posměšného kozáčka a mával u toho provokativně čepicí.

"Čoraz ešte myslíš, že nato máte?" řekl Rasťo, dle Václava s velmi nepřiměřenou jízlivostí v hlase.

„Tak určitě,“ odpověděl mu Čech s jízlivostí dle něj naprosto přiměřenou a oba se obrátili zpět k obrazovce, na kterou kvůli metaforickému přeměřování přirození na chvíli dočista zapomněli.

Protože tady šlo hlavně o hokej. A o nic jiného.

-

Jak Václav od začátku předpokládal, bylo hůř.

Tedy ne pro něj. Kluci si vedli úžasně, Moravec střelil první gól hned v páté minutě a v druhé třetině přidal Hlinka další. Putyka šílela a Rasťovy nadávky byly přehlušeny vítěznými výkřiky a pár xenofobně mířenými poznámkami na jeho příkrá slova.

Ten fakt, že šlo o čtvrtfinále, a poražený bude logicky poslán domů, jen přidával sůl do rány. Rasťo měl už od pětatřicáté minuty nepěkný tik v oku a jeho obočí se stáhlo do jedné tlusté čáry. Nic nepomáhalo tomu, kdy jeho „poď, poď, poď“, kdykoliv se některý z jeho útočníků s pukem přiblížil k bráně, pronásledovalo hlasité bučení.

Václav se navíc necítil i přes narůstající míru alkoholu v krvi zas až tak vítězně. Měl radost, že vyhrával, ale něco jako by se mu při opatrných pohledech na Slovensko převalovalo v žaludku a ten hezký pocit mu kazilo. Hořce musel vzpomínat na všechny hokejové momenty, kdy si padali do náruče, oslavovali spolu a sdíleli radost i smutek tak absolutně, jako jen v málo chvílích jejich společného státu a vidět tu opět, že už to tak není, bylo jako facka přes tvář.

_A koho je to vina, že to tak dopadlo?_

Nemohl si za to nakonec jeho bratr sám? Vždyť má co chtěl! A to, že mu vše nepůjde tak jako s Václavem… no to Václav už věděl dávno.

A jemu, hlupákovi, by ho snad bylo ještě líto, když měl přesně to, co si zasloužil! Václav se hořce usmál, najednou cítící zlost nad tím, že Rasťo jím nejdřív kompletně pohrdne a pak mu ještě kazí chvíle, které si až doteď bezmezně užíval.

 „Tak… třeba ještě vyrovnáte,“ otočil se směrem ke Slovensku a Rasťo věnoval jeho směrem důvěrně známý pohled, kdy se mu upřeně zadíval do očí, za kterými plánoval jeho úkladnou vraždu.

„Mlč, ak vieš, čo je pre teba dobré,“ usrkl si ze sklenice a nějakým způsobem se mu podařilo celou dobu u toho nemrknout.

„Ale… ale…někdo tu snad neumí prohrávat,“ zasmál se a v koutku oka viděl, jak Rastislavovi klouby na prstech svírající půllitr zbělaly.

„Ja ti to tam tak v ďalšej tretine napchám, že budete mať čo robiť, aby ste sa z toho neposrali! " naklonil se k němu Rasťo, až téměř mohl cítit jeho dech na tváři.

Stůl za nimi propukl ve smích. „TAK VEZMI HOKEJKU A POJĎ, TY VOLE!“ zařval někdo a vlna smíchu se opakovala.

Rastislavovy uši byly úplně rudé, Václav ho ale musel trochu obdivovat, že po celou dobu z něj nespustil oči a ani se neotočil, aby něco sprostého zakřičel nazpět. Toužil vidět reakci pouze jeho a Václav… no lhal by si, kdyby ho to trochu nevzrušilo. Což kompletně vysvětlovalo jeho neuváženou reakci.

„O tom pochybuju, protože jedinej, kdo je tady teď po uši posranej, jsi ty.“

"Teraz si plný kecov, čo? Ty hrdina." Václavův úšklebek okamžitě zmizel z jeho tváře. "Budúci zápas ťa vezmem do krčmy do nejakej Doliny plnej východniarov a potom uvidíme tvojou odvahu. "

Václav se kousl do rtu a zamračil se, zatímco jednou rukou si div nezadřel do ruky třísku od svírání desky stolu. Nenapadlo ho nic lepšího, než vztáhnout ruku k Rastislavovu obličeji, který byl na pár sekund tak vykolejený, že ho nechal utřít mu obě tváře a potom zašeptat:

„Neplakej, ještě máte celou další třetinu nám ukázat, jak to sami zvládáte.“

Rasťo ho v tom momentě popadl za límec a vytáhl ho do stoje ze židle, zatímco Václav se mu smál do obličeje. To doprovázely protesty chlapů kolem nich, ať ho okamžitě nechá a sedne si na prdel, což očividně neubíralo Rastislavovu chuť mu rozbít ciferník.

"Poď von,“ řekl mu ostře, dotýkaje se ho téměř nosem a Václav se na chvíli úplně zapomněl nadechnout. Nevěděl, co chtěl v tom momentě víc, říct mu ať si ven táhne sám a opět mu nekazí něco, na co se celý rok těšil, jít tam a pořádně se s ním pomlátit nebo ho chytnout za zadek a přitisknout ho tu vlastím tělem ke stolu.

„Sedni si na prdel a nedělej scény,“ odpověděl mu stroze a snažil se do hlasu dát co nejvíc autority.

Zapůsobilo to zřejmě, protože Rasťo vypadal, že v tu chvíli vzteky pukne. „TY MI NEBUDEŠ ROZKAZOVAŤ!“ zařval mu do obličeje.

„Seš v mojí hospodě, tak se tak podle toho budeš chovat,“ zasyčel Václav.

Rasťo na tohle překvapeně otevřel pusu. Úplně slyšel jeho myšlenkové pochody. _On se vážně chce porvat, cože?_ Na chvíli se po něm dokonce podíval, jako by se chtěl ujistit, jestli si Čech opravdu vybral odpověď C, tedy tisíckrát pěstí po papule.

„Ty mi už nerozkazuješ, _počuješ ma_?“ Naklonil hlavu a přitvrdil stisk na Václavově košili, takže ho začal mírně škrtit.

„HELE NECHTE TOHO, MY NEVIDÍME!“ ozvalo se za nimi, doprovázeno „JO VOLE, SEDNĚTE SI UŽ NEBO JEDĚTE VEN!“

Oba dva se otočili po směru výkřiků a Rasťo mezitím bezděčně povolil stisk, takže Václav jeho ruku odstrčil. Rastislava to nasralo tak, že po něm okamžitě chňapl zpátky, tentokrát ale schopný pouze vytáhnout mu košili z kalhot. Alespoň ho to trochu zarazilo, protože látku okamžitě pustil, zatímco Václav mu věnoval pohoršený pohled.

„Co mě tu svlíkáš ty… ty…“ Odvaha Česka se ale ztrácela v přímé úměrnosti s tím, jak se mu barva hrnula do tváře a Rasťo opět snižoval vzdálenost mezi nimi, oči upřené na něj. „Ty buzerante!“ vykřikl konečně a uskočil, jak se po něm Rasťo vrhl.

Naštěstí byli již mimo výhled k televizní obrazovce a tak židli, kterou Václav převrátil, byla věnovaná minimální pozornost. I tak se ale Václav poplašně rozhlédl kolem a Slovák ten moment využil k tomu, aby ho chytl za rameno a pevně zaryl prsty do jeho kůže pod košilí.

Václav s ním chvíli trhavě zápasil, ale Rasťo ho strkal k nejbližším dveřím, které mohly poskytnout nějaké soukromí na nadcházející střetnutí a ty dveře nebyly venkovní, ale od pánských záchodků.

„Pusť mě, ty…,“ vrčel po něm, i když byl přeci jen trochu vyveden z míry, protože Rastislavovy oči šmejdily po pisoárech a měřily si rychle místnost od rohu k rohu, než ho opět začal postrkovat dál. Možná tohle chování způsobilo, že se odpovídajícně nebránil, ani když mu došlo přesně, kam ho táhne.

„Hovoríš buzerant…,“ procedil Rasťo mírně ochraptělým hlasem mezi zuby. Václav se ani nemusel dívat, aby věděl, že už mu musí v téhle chvíli stát jako na povel, protože tenhle výraz i hlas až moc důvěrně znal a někdy se mu vracel ve snech, které byly k ránu pěkně mokré. „Keď ja som ten buzerant,“ pokračoval dál a konečně pustil Václavovo rameno, jen aby ho v další sekundě držel za rozkrok, „tak čo je toto?“

Václav v té chvíli, jako málokdy za svůj dlouhý život, neměl slov.

Alespoň že svoje otevřená ústa dokázal využít, a to k tomu, aby je přitiskl k těm Rastislavovým a políbil ho. Nešlo o žádné pomalé hraní, předehru k velkému odhalení, ta nakonec proběhla ve vedlejší místnosti u baru a oba to teď moc dobře věděli.

Rasťo ho dostrkal do kabiny, kde Václava mezi vlastními polibky v horlivosti div neshodil do mísy. Václav mu vytrhával mezitím košili z knoflíků a přejížděl mu prsty po břiše až k prsům, dokud jeho prsty nezastudil dvouramenný křížek a on musel na chvíli přestat, aby se Slovensku podíval do očí.

Nedovedl pochopit, jak mohl bez tohohle tak dlouho vydržet a nacházel se teď v takovém stavu, kdy nebyl schopen si ani spočítat, kolik let uběhlo od doby, kdy ho takhle naposledy měl a mohl si ho zplna vychutnat.

Václav, bez jakéhokoliv ohledu na důsledky takového chování, se v momentě, kdy ho Rasťo netrpělivě svými ústy začal opět přemlouvat ke spolupráci, přitiskl k němu a zasténal mu do úst takovým způsobem, že Slovák musel zalapat po dechu a na chvíli ho pustit.

Pokud budou takto pokračovat, ani jeden z nich dlouho nevydrží a oba to věděli, neschopní proti tomu ale v tomhle stavu také nic dělat. Václavovi se konečně podařilo dostat se do Rastislavových kalhot a sevřít jeho ptáka v dlani.

„Ja… bože…,“ z Rastislava trhaně vypadávala ne příliš souvislá slova, když ho Václav začal rukou třít a potom bez cavyků honit, oba pozorující Rastislavův zarudlý úd ve Václavově dlani, dokud se mu Václav nepřisál ke krku a druhou rukou mu opět nevjel pod košili, aby mu polaskal prstem bradavky, zatímco se z něj druhou snažil vypustit duši.

Udělal se velmi rychle, naprosto bez varování a Václav ho pouze mírně nasměroval nad záchodovou mísu, bez toho, aby ho ale jen na chvíli pustil z polovičatého objetí, které mu celé jeho vyvrcholení věnoval. Rasťo sotva popadal dech, když ho líbal, ale cítil z Václava již roztřesené očekávání, že bude službičku opětovat.

Opatrně vzal Václava do rukou a lehce ho stiskl, užívající si teď, když byl plně při smyslech, slabé zasyknutí, které vyšlo z jeho úst i to, jak se mu začaly slabě třást nohy. Někde v koutku mysli mu vyvstanulo scenario, jaká legrace by teď byla jeho vyvrcholení oddalovat. Něco ve Václavových očích ho ale nutilo chtít mu teď vyhovět, pomoct mu přesně tak, jako on před chvíli pomohl jemu a proto se k němu přitiskl, nechávající si mezi nimi dostatek místa jen na to, aby mohl dlaní volně pohybovat kolem Václavova ptáka a hledět mu u toho upřeně do očí.

"Pozeraj sa na mňa, rozumieš?" řekl a zarazilo ho, jak bezdechý jeho vlastní hlas byl.

Václav, pokud to bylo možné, zrudl ve tváři ještě a víc a kousl s do rtu Potom se mu ale opravdu podíval upřeně do očí a Rasťo byl na chvíli úplně v jiném světě, kde byli jen oni dva a když ho políbil a rukou dole několikrát zapumpoval nahoru a dolů, věděl, že Václav už drží jen silou vůle.

Doslova se topil v hloubce jeho zlatých očí, když bez varování zrychlil svoje pohyby, což byla pro Česko opravdu poslední kapka a Václav sevřel látku jeho košile, zalapal po duchu a udělal se mu přímo dlaně.

Nakonec stejně na sekundu zavřel oči, ale přinutil se je okamžitě otevřít, což bylo dle Rastislava snad lepší než kdyby je měl celou dobu otevřené.

Chvilku ho pozoroval, jak zapřený o popsané dveře kabiny přichází zpět k sobě a jeho dech začíná nabírat normální frekvence, než se opět vydal ochutnat jeho ústa a jen důkladně nečištěná dlaň mu bránila v tom, aby ho u toho nesevřel pořádně v náruči.

V touze to napravit si ji začal otírat o roličku se skromným množstvím toaletního papíru, zatímco Václav si strkal Václava juniora zpět do trenek a rychle zapínal kalhoty. Kam spěchal? Zamračil se Rasťo.

Václav na něj chvilku zíral, než Rasťo opožděně pochopil, že chce ven a se zklamáním zadkem vycouval z kabiny, držící u toho Václavovi dveře. Ten šel okamžitě k umyvadlu, kde si začal mít ruce a po pohledu na sebe zrcadla si chrstl vodu i do obličeje. Rasťo přisotupil pomalu vedle něj a také strčil dlaně pod studenou vodu.

Když se otočil, zjistil, že Václav je nakloněný přes umyvadlo a opírá se o něj oběma rukama.

"Si v poriadku?"

„Jo,“ a potom k němu nakloněný Václav otočil hlavu, aby viděl drobný úsměv, „jen jsem neměl takhle silenj orgazmus hodně dlouho.“

Rastislavův úsměv se neskutečně rozšířil, ale hned splaskl, když Čech dodal:

„Mám pocit, že jsem se snad udělal v momentě, kdy vyhlásili, že jsme vyhráli.“

Slovák, i přes svůj kyselý výraz, jeho slovům věřil. Tedy ne načasování Václavova vystříknutí (hovado jedno), ale tomu, že vyhráli. Krom toho, že to bylo z dění na obrazovce poměrně jasné v momentě, kdy se spolu začali ‚prát‘, po vítězném zápasu Rasťo většinou cítil neskutečnou euforii, zvlášť takhle daleko v turnaji, a v tomto momentě pociťoval spíš opak.

„Máš dnes vyřešenej odvoz?“ zeptal se ho náhle Václav.

"Mám, oni taky zostali tu na hokej a vyzdvihnú mne, až to skončí," odpověděl okamžitě bez přemýšlení.

„Aha,“ řekl Václav zamyšleně a potom se k němu otočil zády a vyšel ze záchodů ven. Rasťo ho následoval, i když pociťoval nutkání ho zavolat zpátky a… vlastně pořádně ani nevěděl.

Jakkoliv to čekal, stejně pocítil zklamání, když vylezli ven a místo kyselých obličejů je přivítala radostná atmosféra hospody. Rastislavova nálada, ještě před minutou tak dobrá, se stále zhoršovala, umocněno tím, že poznal něco nevyřešeného mezi nimi a nejhorší na tom bylo, že se mu to teď ani řešit nechtělo, jakkoliv mu zmíněné neřešení pravděpodobně v budoucnu přinese ještě větší problémy.

Jejich návratu nebylo jim věnováno překvapivě moc pozornosti, dokud Václav nezačal řvát tu strašnou frašku ‚kdo neskáče, není Čech‘ a nezačal blbnout s nejbližší (a nejožralejší) partou chlapů v rohu. Rasťo se přesunul k pultu, aby zaplatil. Bylo na čase jít domů, očistit si rány (i jiné věci) a začít připravovat strategie, jak mu to natře příští rok a fantazírovat o jeho šokované tváři.

A strávit trochu, co se tady dnes proboha stalo.

Ještě si s Českem, držícím už naplněný půllitr, vyměnil poslední pohled a vykročil do ven do ulice s telefonem v ruce, připraven zavolat svůj - doufejme plně střízlivý - odvoz do Bratislavy.

 


	5. říjen 2001

**říjen 2001, Brusel**

Václav postával před budovou hlavní centrály NATO s cigaretou v ruce a nepřítomně pozoroval roztroušené skupinky velvyslanců a národů, kteří si o přestávce došli ven v rekordním počtu ulevit od stresu.

Nálada Česka byla na bodu mrazu, atmosféra celého meetingu ovlivněna až netypickou vážností Ameriky, který všem děkoval za podporu až znepokojivě oficiálním tónem. Neuběhl ani měsíc od toho, co spadla v New Yorku dvojčata mrakodrapů a očekávat, že to americký národ (nemluvě o zbytku světa) nijak nezasáhne, by chtělo asi velkou špetku naivity. Nejstrašidelnější na celé věci bylo asi to, že se svojí masku rozpustilého snílka bojujícího za svobodu ani nezkoušel předstírat. Václav se snažil nemyslet na pravděpodobný počátek nové éry válek a s ošklivým pocitem vzpomínal na rok 1900, kdy pln nadějí očekával nové století s přesvědčením, že s tolika pozitivními změnami ve společnosti jistě brzy přijde řada i na jejich evropské šarvátky. Za tyto optimistické úvahy byl odměněn válkami, o kterých se mu nezdálo ani v nejhorších nočních můrách.

V momentě, kdy se otočil, aby típl vajgl o víko odpadkového koše, který mu v této zhoubné aktivitě dělal společnost, spatřil Rakousko, jak se hrne ze dveří.

Roderich měl kolem krku omotanou teplou šálu a v kapse černého kabátu Václav spatřil podezřelou bouli, ve které tušil krabičku od cigaret. Jeho rakouský soused se ale při pohledu na něj neměl s to ji vytáhnout.

„Zase ty?“ nadzvedl Václav obočí.

Roderich se znechuceně podíval kolem sebe, ale potom se rezignovaně postavil vedle Václava, vytáhl marlborky, a připálil si.

„Mohl bych teď udělat takový malý proslov k tvému svědomí ohledně znečišťování ovzduší, kterého si tak ceníš, a ničení plic nevinných rakouských občanů, na kterých ti tak záleží,“ začal Václav bez toho, aby ho poctil pohledem.

„No to jsi opravdu hodný, že to neuděláš,“ procedil skrz zuby Rakušan.

Čech si myslel, že tímto jejich obvyklé dohadování o jeho (dle Rakouska zatím nezaslouženém) vstupu do unie, přílivu levných pracovníků (nebezpečném pro stabilitu rakouské ekonomiky), Temelínu (dle Rakouska _životu nebezpečném_ ), i hranici pro zahraniční investory, kteří přiváděli Václavovi ošklivé sny o rozprodaném státě a supermarketu _Tschechien_ a Rakousko k ublíženým protestům, pro dnešek skončilo. Očividně se mýlil.

Roderich popotáhl z cigarety.  „Ano, mám rád svoji zemi a chci, aby vypadala tak, jak teď vypadá, i za stovku let. Jaký hlupák to jsem. Vůbec mě nepřekvapuje, že něčemu takovému nerozumíš, vzhledem k tomu, kde životní prostředí tvojí země nachází…“

„Moje země, ano, hezky jsi to řekl. Očividně tomuhle konceptu ještě furt rozumíš, i když by to jeden podle tvých panovačných řečí neřekl.“

Václav za několik měsíců překonal pocit trapnosti, který cítil kvůli jejich nedokončenému milostnému vzplanutí na prahu nového tisíciletí, a vyměnil ho za ne příliš dobře potlačovaný vztek vůči svému jižnímu sousedovi. Ani před Silvestrem ho blokády rakouských aktivistů na hranicích nijak nerozjařovaly, ale když o tom minulý rok začal mluvit i Roderich sám, byla to pro Česko opravdu poslední kapka.

 „Mohl bych také zmínit tvého největšího dodavatele energie. Vysokej, blonďák, na každém prstu jednu tepelnou elektrárnu, strašně uřvanej… já už nosím na Radu Evropy špunty do uší normálně,“ usmál se křivě.

„Strašně zajímavé, co mi tu říkáš,“ řekl Roderich suše. „A když pomyslím, že jsem sem tomu všemu mohl vyhnout jen, kdybych si šel zakouřit o deset minut později…“

„Samozřejmě pro Německo platí jiná pravidla než pro mě, to mi bylo dáno najevo dost jasně,“ pokračoval Václav, možná až s přehnanou hořkostí v hlase. Nedostal na tohle žádnou odpověď, a proto se po chvíli otočil k Roderichovi, který si ho měřil se slabým úsměvem a cigaretou jen kousek od obličeje. A stačil Václavův nasupený pohled, aby ten úsměv rozkvetl do opravdového, i když trochu kontrolovaného, smíchu.

„No nemůžeš mít stejný vliv jako Německo. Nebo ti to mám vysvětlovat, jako tvému bratrovi?“

„Tady nejde o vliv, ale o spravedlnost… počkej, Slovensku?“ nazvedl obočí. Náhle se ovšem také usmál a típl vajgl. „Ale on to taky chápe. Jen strašně rád říká slovo suverenita. Pro něj to má až euforické účinky.“

Na to pouze Roderich zakroutil hlavou.

„Ale nejsem tu, abych pomlouval svého bratříčka,“ věnoval Rakousku podezřívavý pohled, jako kdyby jen pouhé naznačení něčeho takového bylo vysoce pod jeho úroveň.

„Ano, to už jsem si všiml, s tím tvým lobbingem pro jeho vstup do NATO,“ usmál se Rakušan lehce a věnoval Česku spiklenecký pohled.

 „Lobbingem?“ Nadzvedl obočí. „To bych se musel probrat opravdu hodně pozdě. Slovensko do NATO vstoupí, dřív nebo později. Nejpravděpodobněji s ostatními státy, co se na to v nejbližší době chystají.“

„No ale jdeš mu tu cestičku trochu vyšlapat a zpříjemnit.“

„Vážně?“ Zašklebil se Václav. „A proč bych to dělal?“

„Jako dobrý soused. Máte také tu vaši organizaci. Visegrádskou čtyřku, že?“

„Organizace na hovno,“ vyfoukl Václav cigaretový kouř, který už v ústech v té době neměl.

„A samozřejmě… tvoje osobní důvody.“

Václavovi se potměšilost hlasu Rakouska absolutně nelíbila. „Osobní důvody,“ zasmál se nevesele. „Z osobních důvodů mu nepomáhám. Možná z přátelství…“

Vlastně mu na vstupu Slovenska zas až tak záležet nemuselo. Proč by ho nemohl teď hodit pod palubu? Vždyť Rasťo mu to v minulosti udělal minimálně dvakrát.

Václav se kousl do rtu. Bylo by zbytečné si to nalhávat – Slovensko v EU potřeboval, pokud chtěl mezi nimi držet alespoň ještě nějakou iluzi spolupráce a NATO snad nebylo ani otázkou, vzhledem k tomu, že Rastislava dělila od Ruska pouze jedna země a jeho vztahy s Maďarskem také měly dle Česka tendenci znepokojivě eskalovat.

 „Přátelství, hmm,“ popotáhl si Roderich. „Víš, co se mi na češtině docela líbí. Jak trefně se ten jazyk vyvíjí. Dřív bys řekl milenka.“

„Milenec. Vážně se tvoje čeština tak zhoršila, že nerozeznáš ani mužský a ženský rod?“ přisadil si Václav podrážděně, tušící trochu, kam tím jeho soused míří.

„Dobře, tak milenec. Ale dnes už řekneš přítel a všichni vědí, o co jde. Tohle mě naučila jedna moc přátelská žena, kterou jsem potkal v Krumlově.“

„V _Českém_ Krumlově.“ Václav to řekl spíš ze zvyku. Řeči tohohle typu platily tak ještě na Ludwiga, ale s Rakouskem málokdy jeho narážky na druhou světovou válku hnuly. Oba museli poodstoupit od dveří, aby udělali místo skupince německy mluvících delegátů vracejících se dovnitř. Roderich jim přátelsky kývl hlavou.

 „A je to pro tebe taková událost sbalit nějakou ženskou, že se mi tím musíš chlubit?“ rozhodl se zkusit něco jiného, když se i Sudety minuly účinkem.

„Ze všech lidí, co mě zná, je opravdu vtipné, že si z toho, s kým spím, děláš srandu zrovna ty,“ ohradil se Rakušan ublíženě.

„Já být tebou, tak si dám pozor na pusu,“ zarazil ho Václav ostře. Potom ale přeci jen svůj nasupený obličej otočil od Rakouska a věnoval se opět pozorování lidí přecházejících přes ulici.

Roderich si ho chvíli tiše měřil, jako by věřil, že mu fyzická přítomnost Česka dokáže zodpovědět některé komplikované otázky vesmíru. „Jsi vůbec v posledních letech takový přecitlivělý, není ti to podobné.“ Přimhouřil oči. „Nebo jste vy dva opravdu zase dali dohromady? On tě vždycky dostával do takových bojovných nálad. Mám už tohle podezření posledních pár měsíců, hlavně po novém roku…“

„Omluvil jsem se ti,“ přerušil ho chladně, bez toho, aby se na něj podíval.

Rakousko se na chvíli odmlčel, než prones: „Víš, že si z tebe dělám jenom srandu?“

 „Radši bych o tom, co se stalo během Nového Roku, nemluvil.“ Václav se snažil necítit se moc uboze, když to řekl.

Rakušan si původ jeho problémů ale vyložil očividně úplně jinak.

 „Neboj, tvoje tajemství je u mě v bezpečí. Zvlášť před tvým slovenským _přítelem_.“ Neodpustil si protáhnutí toho posledního slova.

„To silně pochybuju,“ usmál se konečně Václav. „A měl by sis ty drby trochu utřídit, já s ním nic opravdu nemám. Což se nedá říct o tvém loajálním postavení vůči Německu. Vážně, je to až takové vulgární občas.“

„Neboj, já _Rastislavovi_ o tom, že se pro něj šetříš, neřeknu ani slovo,“ naznačil prsty zip, kterým si uzavřel ústa. Václav po něm hodil znechucený pohled.

„Počkej, on tě nechá, abys mu říkal křestním jménem,“ zasmál se najednou.

Jako na zavolanou se objevil před nimi Rasťo, který ale, když je uviděl, jen kývl neurčitě hlavou a hnal si to dovnitř. Úsměv Česka se při tom pomalu vytratil, nebo spíš zmrzl na jeho tváři v jakési hořké parodii. Típl cigaretu a podíval se na Rakousko:

„Tak já letím.“

„Utíkej.“

 Václav už byl k němu otočen, ale i tak podle hlasu rozpoznal, že si z něj Rakousko utahuje. Čech předpokládal proražení nejnovějších drbů o něm a Slovensku mezi národy, které věděli o jejich existenci, někdy kolem druhé odpoledne.

-

Rasťo byl poctěn přítomností Česka v momentě, kdy si rozepl zip na poklopci.

„Vážně se musíme přestat takhle potkávat na záchodech,“ uslyšel za sebou Václavův pobavený hlas.

Rastislav nevěděl, jestli má nahlas zpochybnit spontánnosti jejich setkání, když si byl dobře vědom toho, že ho sem Čech už od vchodu do budovy sledoval, ale rozhodl se nechat si to pro sebe a soustředit se raději na problém v rukou.

„Minule jsi odešel tak rychle,“ řekl Václav pomalu, jako by si každé slovo vychutnával na jazyku a ne, Slovensku se nezdálo, když si ho u toho změřil od hlavy až k patě.

"Musel som. Čakal ma odvoz. "

„Tak určitě…“

Rasťo se zamračil a zapnul si poklopec. Celou tu událost na pánských záchodcích (kterou mimochodem inicioval on sám – proto Václavovy narážky na jeho ‚útěk‘ z místa činu absolutně nechápal) si nechal několikrát projít hlavou a nedokázal se rozhodnout, jestli chyba, které se tam tenkrát dopustil, byla Václava neohnout okamžitě přes umyvadlo nebo jestli největším průserem byla náhlá touha znovu navazovat diplomatické vztahy se všemi částmi jeho těla místo toho, aby ho tam pořádně propleskl.

Vcelku to na něm nechalo divný dojem a ani v jeho nejdivočejších snech si jejich sex po letech obezřetné ignorace takto nepředstavoval, pokud si vůbec dokázal přiznat, že takové představy měl. Místo uspokojení se po odchodu domů k němu dostavil pocit paniky.

_Čo to kurva zase robím?_

Díval se na sebe několik minut do zrcadla, jako by snad čekal, až se jeho vlastní odraz od něj osamostatní a dá mu na tu otázku odpověď. Zrcadlový Rasťo na něj stále vyjeveně koukal a po chvíli vztáhl prsty k vlastnímu červenému rtu, vzpomínky na to, jak chutnal a jak ještě před pár hodinami lapal kousek od jeho tváře po dechu, když ho držel v ruce, kompletně zatemňující jeho už takhle pěkně zmatenou mysl.

Tohle byla přímá cesta do pekel a Rasťo to věděl. Nejdřív přijde o schopnost odděleného myšlení a za chvíli za ním bude chodit jako pejsek (nenáviděl, že mu do hlavy kvůli **_ní_** skočilo zrovna tohle slovo), schopný odkývat mu vše, co si řekne, a dát mu opět za pravdu, že bez něj nemůže žít a že ho potřebuje.

Nejvíc ho děsilo, že ho v téhle chvíli _doopravdy_ potřeboval. To vědomí, že kdyby v tom momentě zazvonil zvonek, tak by roztřeseným krokem šel ke dveřím a pak ho nechal dělat si s ním, co si zachce, ho přiváděla k šílenství.

Rasťo téměř existenciálně odmítal, aby nad ním měl takovou kontrolu.

Navíc mu přišlo, že Václav z toho odešel opět jako vítěz. A ne, nemluvil teď vůbec o hokeji (Rasťo touhle dobou slova ‚zlatý hattrick‘ nemohl už ani vidět).

Pobral se trochu z rozjímání a zapnul si kalhoty. Česko při odchodu k umyvadlům okázale ignoroval, hlavně proto, že se mu v té chvíli nebyl schopen podívat do očí.

"Chcel si so mnou o niečom hovoriť?" nadzvedl obočí.

„Musím mít nějakej důvod se s tebou bavit? Jsme přece kamarádi,“ ten tón jeho hlasu byl až moc rozpustilý na to, aby to byla celá pravda.

Rastislav měl skoro pocit, jako by ho tím slovem chtěl dobírat.

„Zrovna jsem se o tobě bavil s Rakouskem,“ řekl Václav a dle Slovenska bylo až pateticky zřejmé, že tím u něj snažil vyvolat reakci. Kolik jim proboha bylo? Už měl chuť mu povědět o tom, jak moc je mu jeho klábosení s Rakouskem ukradené, ale… „Nařknul mě z toho, že za tebe lobbuju v NATO. Ohledně vstupu.“

Usmál se, jako by se ptal Slovenska, co na to říká.

"Čože? Ako lobovať? "zamračil se Rasťo. Poslední, co chtěl, bylo, aby si za jeho zády ostatní šuškali, že mu Česko (Česko!!!) že všech lidí prošlapává cestičku do mezinárodních organizací. Krom toho, jak ponižující mu něco takového přišlo, to na něj také vrhalo světlo absolutní neschopnosti, když si ani po prvním neúspěšném vstupu nedokázal sám vyjednat přijetí.

Václav se stále bezelstně usmíval a Rastislava doslova polila hrůza. "Ty ... ak si myslíš, že len kvôli tomu, čo sa stalo minule, očakávam ... alebo potrebujem tvoju pomoc. To si sa naozaj škaredo splietol. "

Úsměv doslova zmrzl Česku na tváři. Několikrát zamrkal a potom zúžil oči. „Tak vděk jsem od tebe nečekal, vím moc dobře, že něčeho takového nejsi schopen.“

"Nikto sa ťa o nič nežiadal, rozumieš!?"snažil se nepropadat hysterii. "Čo si komu vlastne povedal? Prečo sa nestaráš o seba a cpeš sa neustále do mojich záležitostí? Či som to po tebe chcel? Raz si ho od teba nechám vyhoniť a už sa správaš, akoby som bola nejaká tvoja baba! " Václav na tohle protočil oči a falešně se zasmál. Potom se zamračil.

„Nic jsem, kurva, neudělal. Uklidni se proboha!“ Přišel k němu blíž, hněv teď viditelný v očích. „Jeden by si myslel, že jsi za ta léta získal trochu sebevědomí, ale jsi očividně furt dost zakomplxovanej-„

"To ty si zakomplexovaný! Prečo si nemôžeš pre raz hľadieť svojho!? "

„Já si hledím svého! Jenom jsem řekl, že souhlasím s tvým vstupem a že tvoji pozvánku příští rok už beru jako samozřejmost. Kvůli V4 tě dokonce musím podporovat! Pokud si myslíš, že dělám něco pro tebe osobně… prosím tě. S tím jsem skončil už dávno!“

Rasťo se znechuceně od něj otočil a zadíval se do zrcadla. I kdyby jeho reakce byla jakkoliv přemrštěná, Čech neměl žádné právo tu na něj řvát kvůli ublížené ješitnosti. Pokud čekal, že si tady kvůli tomu Rasťo před něj klekne na kolena, tak to se spletl.

"To je dobre, že to vieš. Hlavne na to nezabudni, "řekl ještě spíš svému odrazu v zrcadle než Česku, který se otočil a nasupeně opustil místnost.

-

**leden 2002, Bratislava**

Rasťo se natáhl, aby jí otevřel a Ludmila okamžitě hupsnula na sedadlo spolujezdce, zavírající za sebou okamžitě dveře.

„Fuj, to je zima. Jsem celá zmrzlá, hele,“ položila mu ledovou dlaň na tvář a Rasťo se zasmál.

"A ja ťa chcel vziať ešte na nákupy. Tak to asi po tom kine pôjdeme rovno ku mne... "

„Blázníš?! Ne, já sa na to těším už takovou dobu. Hlavně teď, jak u vás klesla koruna, je to úplně paráda, budu tě muset navštěvovat častěji!“ zazubila se na něj a Rastislav jí věnoval kyselý obličej. „Tak co? Jsi připraven na cestu do Středozemě?“

„Stredo…,“ zamumlal nechápavě, když najížděl zpět na hlavní silnici. „Ako k moru? Teraz sa asi ani tam nedá kúpať, nie? Navyše ja na dovolenku nemám ani čas... "A peníze. Ale to Morava zrovna taky nemusela vědět. Navíc to bylo jen tím, že jeho dřevěné sídlo zkonzumovalo kromě času také neskutečné množství financí, ale vysvětlováním by vyvolal jen její na oko chápající, ale ve skutečnosti velmi litující pohled. _Jo ten Rasťo to má teď těžké._ Slovák nehodlal nelichotivé představy o jeho zemi v očích jeho českých přátel nijak podporovat.

Morava si nahlas povzdychla a protočila oči. „To si děláš srandu Rasťo? Já myslela, že jsi ty knížky četl. Středozemí?! Pán Prstenů!? Ten film, na který jdeme dnes do kina… no tak, to jsem mohla jít rovnou s Václavem, ten to taky nečetl. Pak že Praha je kulturní město,“ odfrkla si.

„Jo toto,“ povzdechl si Rasťo, kterému mu se zmínka Česka teď absolutně nehodila. "Ale to vieš, že som to čítal."

„Jsem slyšela, že jste se zase porafali.“

"Václav sa ti išiel vyplakať,“ znažil se Rasťo neúspěšně zakrýt škodolibost v hlase.

„No spíš mi řekl, že jsi nějak přecitlivělý. Nechápu, proč se takovými blbostmi teď zabýváte. Všichni řeší terorismus a vy spolu laškujete na záchodech“

„Čože?“ zalapal po dechu Rasťo, okamžitě se strachující, co vše jí proboha Václav řekl.

„No je to už takové dětinské, hádat se furt kvůli každé blbosti, to je celé.“

Rasťo si oddechl a uvolnil křečovitý stisk na volantu. "Neviem, čo je pre teba detinské. Práve ideme na film o hobitoch."

„Na Pánu Prstenů není nic dětinského!“ odvětila Lidka pohoršeně. „Je to ve skutečnosti velmi pěkná alegorie na studenou válku.“

"Úžasné. A my sme Mordor? Teraz fakt neviem, či ten film chcem vidieť. "

„Vševědoucí Sauronovo oko? To je přece tak očividné, že i ty bys to mohl vidět.“

"Neviem, čo je očividné, ale Mordor si buď sama."

Chvilku jeli v tichosti, Rasťo zkušeně kličkující uličkami centra Bratislavy. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy Morava opět vytáhne jeho vztah s Českem, protože oni dva by si mohli ohledně strkání nosu do cizích záležitostí podat ruce.

Ludmila, jako by ho slyšela. „Myslela jsem, že už jste zase kamarádi. To je celé. Nevím, proč je to pro vás dva tak těžké, když my dva se dokážeme bavit úplně normálně.“

„Ale vieš,“ pronesl Rasťo přiškrceně. Konečně se mu podařilo najít skulinku k zaparkování a tak si autem nadjel, aby mohl zacouvat.

„No to teda nevím!“ otočila se k němu. Rasťo obrácen v tu chvíli dozadu, aby si kontroloval vzdálenost, se ji podíval do očí a v ten moment nebyl schopný jí lhát.

"Neboli sme len priatelia. Pochop, že ... toto nie sú úplne veci, o ktorých môžem hovoriť. "

Morava se zatvářila znuděně. „Jestli jde o sex, tak to nechápu už vůbec. On by šel skoro s každým, kdo se na něj pěkně podívá, natož s tebou.“

"Bohužiaľ máš pravdu a to je ten problém." Rasťo začal cítit, jak se mu dere krev do tváře. "Chcem si od neho udržať trochu odstup, to je celé. Nie som si istý, či to chápe a či to vôbec chápať chce. Ak nie, tak spolu bohužiaľ kamaráti jednoducho byť nemôžeme. Ja s ním ... nemôžem byť ako predtým. " Z nějakého důvodu bylo téměř bolestivé tu poslední větu vyslovit, jakkoliv pravdivá byla.

Ludmilu jeho proslov očividně zaskočil, protože několikrát zamrkala, zadívala se z okýnka dlouze ven a potom vydechla:

„Aha. No určitě by vám oběma prospělo, kdybyste si tohle ujasnili.“

Rasťo souhlasil. Určitě by jim to prospělo, kdyby si to řekli a hlavně uvědomili. I jemu například, až příště bude mít záchvat žárlivosti nebo až zase dostane geniální nápad odtáhnout ho za košili někam za roh. Co si vlastně vůbec myslel? Že se s ním jednou vyspí a Václava kvůli tomu změní chování? Bude ho zčistajasna respektovat a brát za sobě rovného? To sotva.

Tahle část jeho života byla u konce. A pokud si chtěl udržet alespoň nějakou špetku soudnosti, bylo dobré dát Česku prostor, dokud se oba ze svých omylů nepoučí. Osm let bylo očividně málo. Pro oba - pokud  mu stále tolik záleželo na jeho názoru.

Rastislav s určitou dávkou beznaděje pomyslel na to, jak dlouho tohle předsevzetí ve Václavově přítomnosti vydrží. Nedokázal s ním skoncovat ani před válkou, kdy si byl poměrně jist, že ho nenávidí.

I to, že tohlke téma bude muset se svým bratříčkem dříve nebo později nakousnout, ho vnitřně děsilo. Statisticky tváří tvář Václavově stupiditě to skončí buď hádkou, nebo ještě hůř v posteli. A Rasťo si bohužel sám velmi osobně zjistil, že takhle do nekonečna utíkat od problémů nejde.

Film se nakonec oběma líbil, dokonce až tak, že Rasťo pak nesl s grácií i Ludmiliny poznámky o tom, jak je u něj vše tak krásně levné.

-

**únor 2002, Brusel, Konvent o budoucnosti Evropy**

Rasťo nasadil při vstupu do zasedačky ostrý krok, takže se po něm pár lidí s rozpaky otáčelo. Slovák si dal předsevzetí neudělat tu žádnou scénu, která by jeho hypotetický vstup do EU pošpinila, zvlášť když měl NATO už víceméně jisté. Ale tohle přesvědčení ztrácel s úměrností, se kterou se přibližoval k Maďarsku.

„Ahoj, Rasťo,“ Erzsébet se na něj usmála, jako by ji na světě nemohlo nic potěšit víc, než Rastislavova rozzuřená přítomnost.

 _Pre teba jeho excelentnosť Slovensko_ , pomyslel si temně Rasťo, ale potom se zhluboka nadechl, napočítal do pěti a zatnul několikrát pěsti, ve snaze předejít něčemu, čeho by sice pravděpodobně stejně nelitoval, ale co by mu jako národu akorát přineslo další nepříjemnost.

"Asi vieš, že tu som kvôli Orbánovi."

„Hmm, a co zase řekl?“

Rastislavovi začala nabíhat žíla na čele, když viděl, že si u toho líně prohlíží nehty.

"Nerob hlúpu. Ak si sa rozhodla vyťahovať veci z minulosti, tak mi ver, že ja som na nič... _na nič_ z toho, čo si mi urobila, nezabudol a som pripravený sa s tebou súdiť napríklad aj keby ma to malo stáť členstvo v NATO a EÚ. "

Maďarsko konečně přestalo bavit pozorování nehtů a místo toho se na Rastislava zamračila. „Teda nevím, jak si chceš na mě vymáhat nějaké křivdy z devatenáctého století. Tady jde o majetkové věci.“

"Trošku neskoro toto riešiť teraz, nemyslíš?" řekl Rasťo s hořkostí v hlase.

Erzésbet se zamračila a dala si ruce v bok. „Aha, a kdy jsem to jako měla řešit? Myslíš s Ruskem? Jasně, protože po válce všichni tak hleděli na můj názor a chtěli mi nezištně pomoct, hlavně _on_.“

"Spochybňovať výsledky druhej svetovej vojny by som ti nedoporučoval už vôbec, ak mi teda nechceš niečo vrátiť. Môžeš začať pokojne aj s Ukrajinou vyjednávať o Podkarpatskej Rusi, o tú som rovnako prišiel len kvôli tebe. "

„Ta ti hlavně nikdy v životě nepatřila,“ zpražila ho Erzsébet. „A mě teď vůbec nezajímá. Mě zajímají Benešovy dekrety a hlavně to, co s nimi ty a Česko hodláte před vstupem dělat. Nebo mi budeš tvrdit, že zákony diskriminující na bázi národnosti jsou v souladu s evropským právem?“

„Slyšel jsem dobře? Řekl tu někdo Benešovy dekrety?“ ozvalo se za nimi a Rasťo se otočil, aby spatřil Václava, nesoucího na tváři jeden ze svých nejfalešnějších úsměvů, jak si to k nim vesele vykračuje. Ještě mu chybělo začít máchat lokty a vyhazovat kolena vzduchu, myslel si Slovák při pohledu na něj. Erzsébet také nevypadala jeho příchodem nijak zvlášť nadšená, i když se před chvílí domáhala jeho komentáře.

„No tak rychle, postěžuj si mu, na co čekáš?“ řekla a usmála se povýšeně na Slovensko, jako by už předem věděla jeho reakci na tenhle typ posměšků.

Když se k Česku Rasťo otočil, Václav se po něm díval poněkud nejistě, jako by přítomnost Slovenska do jeho kalkulací moc nezapadala. Rastislav tušil, že to pravděpodobně mělo co dělat s jejich poslední záchodovou konverzací a Rastislavovým poměrně hlasitým přáním, aby nestrkal noc do cizích věcí.

„Nie je potrebné sa sťažovať, toto je tiež Václavovho záležitosť. Však?“ nadzvedl směrem k Česku obočí. Václav vypadal na pár sekund překvapeně, ale potom se usmál takovým způsobem, až z toho Rastislav ucítil teplo na hrudi. Vzápětí tam také ucítil Václavovu ruku, protože Čech ho z nepochopitelných důvodů objal jednou paží kolem ramene a otočil se opět k Maďarsku.

„Tak tedy, slečno Héderváry, jaké legální otázky Vám můžu v tomto ohledu zodpovědět? Můj prezident mě naučil vzhledem kvůli tomu, jak často nás s tím všichni otravujete, kompletně nazpaměť všechny možné odpovědi, takže zaručuji absolutní politickou korektnost a zároveň i totální nemožnost vůči mně kterýkoliv můj výrok použít.“

„Bez toho divadla by to nešlo?“ řekla Erzsébet téměř prosebně, i když její obličej u toho zračil silné znechucení.

Rastislavovi se celá ta situace začala líbit čím dál tím víc.

„Protože řečičkami se z toho tentokrát nevykroutíte. Orbán to možná má jenom do voleb, ale to mi je úplně jedno. Chci to vyřešit už jednou provždy a klině budu blokovat vstup vás obou.“

"Vážne? Aj potom, čo sme sa vo Visegráde upísali k večnému priateľstvu," ušklíbl se Rasťo a Václav se mu uchechtl do ucha. Ruku z prsou mu sice sundal, stále ho ale objímal kolem ramen, a ačkoliv si Slovák myslel, že ho to bude štvát, nevěřícné pohledy, které Maďarsko co chvíli jeho dlani věnovalo, měly na něj přesně ten opačný efekt.

„Jednou je stejně budete muset zrušit. Pokud na Vás bude tlačit i Německo…,“ podívala se významně na Václava.

„Myslím, že ten to nevidí jako prioritu, vzhledem k tomu, že na jednání ohledně vyrovnání se mnou posílá Prusko, který nemá s mým pohraničím absolutně nic společného a ještě ke všemu se s Bavorskem nesnáší, takže většinu meetingů prochlastáme.“

„Můžu se s Gilbertem domluvit,“ zamračila se a Rasťo se nahlas uchechtl.

"Myslím, že tvoja _dohováranie_ , udělal Slovák schválně za tímto slovem pauzu, „ k ničomu nebudú. Rovnako ako celý tento tvoj protest. "

„Upřímně,“ povzdechl si Václav a konečně Rastislava pustil, „i kdybys to řekla Ludwigovi, tak ten pro to stejně v konečné fázi nic neudělá, protože si se mnou nechce pošpinit obchodní vztahy. Navíc i německé zákony byly vybudovány na nějakém základu, který bychom mohli dnes považovat až za kriminální, ale který se zrušit prostě nedá, jinak by na tom stát zkolaboval.“

„A tobě to nepřijde nechutné, co děláš?“

„Válka dělá s lidmi hrozné věci. To víme tady asi všichni.“

„Teď už ale žádná válka není,“ zakroutila hlavu nevěřícně. Potom se prostě otočila na podpatku a vydala se směrem ke své politické reprezentaci.

Rasťo s za ní chvíli díval a potom otevřel ústa:

„Vďaka.“

Václav na něj koukal s otevřenou pusou a Rasťo odolal touze do něj za to strčit. Místo toho pronesl unaveně:

"Vletí ti tam mucha, ty herečka."

„Já jen… jsem překvapený, to je celé. Možná bych měl spíš já poděkovat tobě. Určité nejmenované osoby mě drtí ohledně dekretů už od roku 98. Je hezké mít někoho na své straně.“

Rasťo spolkl, že byl ohledně těchto věcí vždycky na jeho straně, ale ihned si k tomu dovedl vybavit Václavovi připomínky i s červeně obtaženými letopočty Rastislavových ‚zrad’ i ‚nožů do zad‘, že už by musel Čech touhle dobou vypadat jako jehelníček, a proto si to raději nechal pro sebe.

„Znamená to, že jsme zase kamarádi?“ zazubil se na něj a mrkl, než si to odcválal zpět ke svým lidem, nečekající na Rastislavovu odpověď.

Rasťo netušil, co si o tom celém má myslet. Zvlášť nepříjemný byl ten tik v oku, který dostal zrovna v momentě, kdy se během jakéhosi projevu Estonska setkal s Václavovým pohledem a který by se dal klidně vyložit jako mrknutí.

Nebyl žádný důvod hledat v tom něco víc nebo nedej bože propadat panice.

Rastislav měl teď už vše pod kontrolou.

**Author's Note:**

> Události jsou zde méně vázané na reálná data než ve Dvou stoletích, ale protože politika posledních dvaceti let ve mně neprobouzí zájem o historii, ale těžké nechutenství, ani nemluvě o tom, že nikoho přesná data toho a toho setkání pravděpodobně stejně nezajímají, budou povětšinou meetingy a jejich místa více či méně fiktivní. Vývoj česko-slovenských vztahů po rozpadu jsem se ale pokusila popsat víceméně podle skutečnosti.
> 
> Řekněte mi, co si o tom myslíte :)


End file.
